Easy Silence
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Their freshman year started with a bang and a surprise and ended with diapers, 3 AM feedings, rocking the baby to sleep, walking the floors at all hours. Nothing ever came easy for Roman and Ayana at the age of 18; nothing is coming easy for them now...except the silence. (Roman Reigns, OC) (Dean Ambrose, OC)
1. Ch 1 There Goes Their Life

**Chapter 1** \- There Goes Their Life

The sound of helmets banging together was echoing in his ears. His grey eyes stared down at the beauty before him. Her deep blue eyes were red rimmed as she leaned against the stadium seating. His hand tightened around the face guard on his football helmet as it was resting against his thigh. He hadn't seen her all day and when he went by her dorm room that morning and she didn't answer her door; something was up.

Now standing there on the field, he was monumentally late for football practice with a huge game that was supposed to be happening the following day. The words that came out of her mouth were the last ones he had ever expected to hear from her 3 months into their freshman year of college.

Ayana Agani moved to Pensacola when she was 15 and a Sophomore in high school like him and somehow it was crazy love at first sight. They dated all through high school even graduated together and surprisingly enough they had been accepted to Georgia Tech College in Atlanta Georgia. He'd gotten a full ride football scholarship and she's been granted an academic scholarship because of her grade point average.

They moved into the dorms during the summer so they could both get jobs to cover what the scholarships didn't. She had been excited when she found out his dorm room was two floors above hers. Now three months later, they were standing there looking at each other.

Roman's grey eyes took in her posture and the way her deep blue eyes glowed slightly from the red rims cause by her crying. "Aya, why are you telling me this before practice?" He questioned.

Ayana frowned. "When would you have me tell you Roman? How about I wait until you're in class tomorrow and I'll send you a singing telegram." She chewed her lip. "What are we going to do Roman?"

"You're asking me now? It's 24 hours before the big Homecoming game and you're telling me you're pregnant and now you want me to tell you what to do?" Roman asked in an unbelievable tone. He was just 18 like her there was NO WAY they were ready to bring a baby in the world; not when they were just barely starting college.

"I'm so sorry this is interfering with the big football game." Ayana rolled her eyes. "It kind of came as a surprise to me too jerk."

Roman could tell her half Italian / half Cherokee temper was going to spike and then his half Samoan/ half Italian temper was going to spike as well and it would end in a fight to the death probably.

Roman sighed softly before running his hand over the top of his shaved head. "How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months." Ayana stated softly.

"The night the condom slipped off inside of you after we finished." Roman stated rather than asked. He watched as she nodded.

"I would think so since it was just about two and a half months ago." Ayana frowned again. "Roman what are we going to tell our parents?"

"Baby I have no idea. You are throwing all of this at me like I've been here before. I have never gotten a girl pregnant before. I'm not even sure what to say to you let alone my own parents or yours." Roman stated honestly.

"Do you think..." Ayana frowned. She chewed her bottom lip once again.

Roman dropped his helmet on the ground before he stepped forward and hooked his index knuckle under her chin. "What baby girl? Ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer you." He could tell she was have an internal battle over this little surprise that life decided to throw the both of them. He already knew her parents were going to be assholes about this; his parents on the other hand would be disappointed but they wouldn't beat him into submission.

"Do you think I should get rid of it?" Ayana asked. She knew he would know exactly what she was asking him. At this point it seemed like the only out they had.

Roman shook his head. "Baby girl that cannot be my decision. It is your body and you have to make that kind of decision. I would never ask you to do it or not too. I will however support you with any decision you make."

Roman was at a loss for words; On one hand no baby right now would be less complicated for college life but on the other a baby was always a blessing his mother said. Roman was scared to death of becoming a father so young. No education, no great job or career, no way of supporting his family. Right now - a baby was the last thing either of them needed.

Ayana shook her head. "I-I'm just...I'm just going to get rid of it. It's the only thing that makes sense right now Roman. We need to finish getting our education so we can graduate and move out to California and you can be a kick ass San Francisco 49er player and I can be whatever the hell I want. We had the same dream and having a baby will do absolutely nothing for us."

Roman wasn't really sure if her having an abortion was the best option, but the way she'd laid it out to him in black and white; she was even more right about it. A baby would put everything on hold. She was right. She was absolutely right. Roman nodded. "Okay, I'll take you, because you're not going through something like that alone. Well go on Saturday."

They decided their baby's fate.

They weren't trying to be heartless.

They were being practical.

The homecoming game came and went and the more Saturday was approaching the more freaked out Ayana was becoming. She'd never been pregnant before so making this type of decision was weighing heavily on her mind and her body.

She had enjoyed watching Roman the night before as he pushed some guys around on the football field. She always loved to watch him play. The way he powered through people as if they were made of paper and water. Something about the way he enjoyed the sport. His dad was a professional wrestler in the WWE. He was Sika of the Wild Samoans. She was surprised that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, but was happy his mom and dad supported his decision to go with his first love of football.

Ayana had declined Roman's offer of spending the night in his dorm; she honestly just needed some alone time. Roman knew she was really battling with her decision, but they both came to the same conclusion that it was the right choice. They would be able to put their scholarships to good use and both have excellent educations and get great careers. Anything that happened after college would be a life bonus.

She had found herself still awake at 4 AM; not able to sleep. She got up and drug herself into the bathroom where she soaked in the tub for 2 hours straight. The warm water put her body at ease even if it did nothing for her mind. Once she got out she pulled her jeans on; surprisingly enough she hadn't gained any weight yet. She pulled her red form fitting t-shirt on and then her Georgia Tech grey zip up hoodie on as well as her sneakers. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and walked out the door.

She started to head to Roman's room, but decided against it. She figured he'd stayed out with his team drinking beers after the game. She'd told him he could once she declined stayed with him for the night. He probably had a good hang over going so she refused to wake him. She started walking around campus.

Once she went through with the abortion; she really hoped things between her and Roman stayed the same. Somehow she felt that wasn't the case though. She knew things like this came between even the strongest of couples. And even if they had dated for three years it didn't mean their relationship was stable. The abortion was definitely going to take a chunk out of everything in their lives that they had built together.

Her deep blue eyes looked up at the light up sign of the clinic. It was 7 AM and she had somehow caught the bus and rode it downtown to the clinic. The doors were unlocked as she walked in.

"Good Morning Miss. How can we help you?" The lady behind the counter smiled cheerily.

She was too chipper for Ayana's taste. She smiled back even if it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Ayana Agani, I have an appointment for - Well you already know what I'm here for. I'm just really early. It's not until 8."

"Here go ahead and fill out these forms and we'll call you back when were ready for you Miss. Agani." The receptionist stated as she passed a clipboard across the counter with a pen.

Ayana sat down as she stared at the forms. It was full of ridiculous questions; questions that had nothing to do with having an abortion. She breathed out a heavy breath as she began filling it out.

"No! - No! - NOOO!" Roman sat up with a start his body caked with sweat. He could smell the beer that had been sweat through his pores as he had been sleeping. His breathing was labored and all he could think of was the nightmare that had plagued him all night long.

He made it back to his dorm room around 1 AM and passed out as soon as he fell into his bed. The only person on his mind was Ayana. He'd sent her text messages to her cell all night after she'd declined to stay with him. He'd gone two rooms over to his team mates dorm and they burned through 4 24 packs. His head would've been throbbing, but Ayana left Excedrin and water on his nightstand with a sweet note.

 _ **Take care of yourself. I love you Ro! ~Aya**_

He'd been able to pop two pills and down the whole bottle of water before he went into a beer filled sleep coma.

He rolled over and grabbed his cell and saw a messages from Aya. He forced his eyes open to read.

 _ **Couldn't sleep went to the clinic on my own. I'll see you afterwards.**_

He quickly pulled his body from bed as he went into the bathroom and did a 20 minute shower in 3 minutes. There was no way in HELL he was going to allow her to go through something as traumatic as an abortion alone at the age of 18; hell she could be any age and he still wouldn't let her go through that alone.

Roman was going to kick her ass when he got to the clinic.

And then beg her to forget the abortion.

His whole night after he fell asleep was plagued with nightmares of their baby being stolen away from them. He didn't care how old they were; they had to keep the baby - their folks would have to get used to the idea of them being parents so young. Roman would sweat bleed and die to keep his child and Ayana happy and alive. Nothing was going to stop him.

Roman dressed quickly before he grabbed the keys to his pick-up truck and ran out the door. It was 7:45 AM and Roman knew he was going to have to beat the clock to get to Ayana before the doctor took her into the procedure room. He floored his truck; he had 15 minutes to get there before there was nothing left to fight for.

Roman's truck skid to a stop in front of the clinic as he killed the engine and went inside.

"Good Morning sir, How can we help you?"

"Ayana Agani, she's my girlfriend, I need to see her before the doctor does anything. I need to see her right now." Roman demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, once the patients are in the procedure rooms, no one unsterile is allowed in the room or germs carried in could cause an infection." The receptionist stated.

Roman growled as he slapped the top of the counter. "If you don't take me to her; I'm going to breakdown EVERY door in this God damn place!" It was a threat and a promise all wrapped up in one sentence. "Are you going to let me in or do I start kicking down doors that you will have to replace?" He asked in a deadly tone; 18 he might've been but he was 6'3" and 300lbs of football muscle and he would stop at nothing to get to Ayana.

The receptionist nodded stiffly. He was a big dude and who the hell was she to stop him from seeing his girlfriend? She buzzed the door to unlock it and let the young man in before she walked him back to one of the 4 procedure rooms as she knocked before she opened the door. The female doctor was explaining the aftercare that Ayana was going to need before she turned and saw her receptionist standing in the door way with a big guy standing behind her.

"I'm sorry but you can't be back here sir." The doctor stated sharply.

"Oh yes I can." Roman said before he pushed past the receptionist and walked over to Ayana. "Did she do it yet?" He watched as a paler version of Ayana shook her head no. She looked smaller than normal as she sat on the exam table in a white sterile gown. "Get dressed you're leaving with me - both of you are."

Ayana frowned. "What are you doing Roman? I thought we both agreed this was the best decision."

Roman shook his head negatively. "Any decision involving a baby is better than this one. I don't care if I have to get 3 jobs to support you and the baby; it's just what I'll have to do until we can graduate college and get a better job for the life we want. I fell in love with you when I was 15; we had everything planned out. So God threw us a curve ball; so we have to study a little hard and work longer hours for what we want now. I thought it was the right decision. I was wrong. We were both wrong. It's anything but the right decision."

"Are you sure about this Roman?" Ayana's voice cracked.

Roman watched as tears slid from Ayana's eyes. He stepped up and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I'll take care of our parents and I'll damn sure take care of you and the baby as well. Just tell me you love me and trust me and I promise I'll never let you down."

Ayana nodded as she smiled through her watery tears. "I'll trust you forever. I love you so much Roman."

Roman brushed his lips against her forehead then her lips. "Good get dressed were leaving." Roman stayed and helped his pregnant girlfriend get dressed; she looked so pale and fragile almost as if the slightest gust of wind could blow her down.

The doctor clearer her throat. "As long as you are here would you like me to do a check up? We can do an ultrasound to make sure everything with the baby is on track and see how he or she is progressing."

Roman looked at Ayana who nodded. "Yea thanks Doc that would be great."

10 minutes later and the sound of the baby's heartbeat flooded the room.

Roman didn't think he could feel anymore love than he did at that moment. Ayana started to sob softly on the exam table as Roman stepped up and grabbed her hand with one of his as his free hand came up and gently combed his fingers through her raven hair; his lips pressed to her temple as he softly whispered words into her ear trying to calm her.

* * *

Deep blue eyes stared out the pick-up truck passenger side window. She could feel Roman's hand on her jean covered thigh as she looked over. "This is going to change everything." Ayana whispered.

Roman stopped at a stop light and tore his eyes from the road. "Well deal with the disasters that come along the way, but for now; there goes my life, there goes your life and there goes our life."

Yea, there goes their life...


	2. Ch 2 What Would Happen

**Chapter 2** \- What Would Happen...

"BRADEN, ODYN, AND MAXIMOS, IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN 2 MINUTES YOU CAN RIDE THE BUS TO SCHOOL!"

A giggle brought the deep blue eyes that were looking at the ceiling down to the little girls whose blue eyes matched her own. Ayana smirked. "What are you laughing at little girl?"

A giggle erupted once more when her mother reached across the kitchen island and tapped her on the nose as she was eating her breakfast. "Finished mommy."

"Finished?" Ayana questioned as she watched her daughter nodded; She lifted the young girl from the stool and placer her on her feet. "Go get your sneakers on sweetie." She watched as her daughter squealed and then tore through the house as her raven curled pigtails bounced all over the place. Ayana shook her head before she heard 3 sets of feet scampering around upstairs before they came trucking down the stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen. As she squinted her eyes at them skeptically. "Really gentlemen?"

"Sorry Mom!" Braden said with a smile. His dark raven hair and grey eyes reminded her so much of Roman. She couldn't believe he was already eleven. It seemed like years ago when she told Roman about her pregnancy their first year of college. The son that almost wasn't. She was glad Roman stopped her; she knew now she wouldn't have gone through with the abortion.

Odyn stepped up as he took a piece of buttered toast from his mother. "You think dad will be home today; I mean you don't think he'll miss the hockey game will he mom?"

Ayana smiled down as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure nothing will stop him from being here." She chuckled as all three threw their fists in the air with a resounding 'YES!' that followed. Her boys loved watching Hockey with their father any night he was home; it was something they could all watch together and bond over.

It had started a few years ago after Max was born. Roman would take the boys into the den and sit with them and turn whatever they wanted to on and also keep Max with him to give Ayana some time to herself so she could think or go grocery shopping alone - whatever she wanted to do really.

There was enough testosterone in the house to power the whole city of Pensacola. Which was why they were so happy when Samaria was born. Roman had never been so happy to finally have a little girl. It only took four tries, but Roman couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much she reminded him of Ayana; she was Ayana's mini-me - at least that's what Roman called her.

"Do you think he'll be home in time to read to me?" A sweet angelic voice asked before Ayana's t-shirt got tugged on.

Ayana smiled down at Samaria before she squatted down to be eye level with her youngest of her and Roman's growing brood. "When daddy's home, doesn't he always read to you before bed?" She asked the quiet five year old. She watched her nod. "Okay then you already know daddy wouldn't disappoint you. If all the timing is right daddy should be home by the time I pick you up from kindergarten baby."

Ayana stood up as she grabbed her purse and Chevy Tahoe keys. "Okay you guys let's get going. I don't want you late for school." She got them all out the door with their backpacks. Braden made sure Samaria and Max were strapped into their car seats. Max was still on the small side to not be in a car seat and so was Samaria. Braden also made sure Odyn got his seat belt on properly before he climbed into the front seats with his mom.

It took a good 20 minutes but she got Samaria dropped off at Kindergarten, Max let off at 2nd grade and Odyn at 4th leaving Braden at 6th. Surprisingly enough all the schools were within a block of each other. Braden would walk to each school and grab his brothers before heading to the kindergarten and meeting their mom there with Samaria.

Ayana couldn't believe it had been 11 years since she had Roman had been married. The weekend she'd found out she was pregnant with Braden; Roman was adamant about them getting married. He wanted them to be a family before Braden came into the world. They married the following weekend in his parents backyard, much to the dismay of her parents who had tried to insist she abort 'the little bastard' she was carrying.

Ayana was heartbroken at the way her parents had so easily pushed her and their grandbaby away, but at the same time she and Roman had expected it. Roman's parents took one look at Ayana's parents and the way they had behaved and they immediately took her into their family and helped fill the void that was left when her parents walked away from her so callously.

As if that wasn't rough enough, two years later after she'd had Odyn they tried to have Braden and Odyn put into the foster care system. They had called Child Protective Services and told them a pack of lies that could've made any priest burst into flames; saying Roman was beating Ayana and she was a terrible mother. At the same time they tried convincing Ayana if she just gave up the boys they'd help her get divorced and take her back into the family.

That was a darker time and Ayana vowed to never speak to them again. Almost losing everything in her life including Roman because at one point CPS had brought the cops and arrested Roman thinking he was really abusive towards her. All because she'd had a bruise on her upper arm from walking into a door handle.

She was tired that night because Odyn wasn't sleeping and she'd literally stayed up all night walking the apartment floors; he'd finally went to bed at 5 am - she'd been so tired she put him in his crib and was backing out of his room and ran into the door knob with her arm. It turned a nice purple and blue color.

They kept Roman for one night until she was able to convince them that Roman would NEVER lay a hand on her and then found out it had been her parents who orchestrated all of it.

Her parents were actually fined heavily and did ten days in jail a piece for falsifying reports.

Ayana hadn't spoken to them since.

* * *

Serious eyes looked up at the condo as she hit the alarm on her Tahoe and made sure it was locked as she made her way to the front door before she lifted her fist and knocked three times.

She had gotten to know the man in the condo over the last 5 months. They had met by chance really. She had been able to get her husband to watch the kids so she could go for a peaceful quiet walk around the neighborhood and he'd been out jogging and accidentally ran into her. For the next few weeks every time she was out for her walk; he was out jogging and would say hi. One thing led to another and soon they were meeting in secret places and before long she was going to his condo.

The front door opened and pale blue eyes looked back at her before a smirk slid across his handsome face. She smiled at him and he reached out and yanked her into his condo, before he kicked the front door closed and then slammed her back against the back of the door as his lips crashed into hers.

Her fingers delved into his chin length chocolate brown hair. It might have been a little long and shaggy but there was something about his hair that made her want to run her fingers through it; bring the intimacy to a new level between them. She could feel his hands all over her body. She craved to be touched and felt and kissed and everything under the sun. She felt him lift her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her through the condo until they wound up in his room.

He let her slide down his body before he slowly knelt down in front of her and relieved her of her sneakers, socks and then peeled her jeans off her curvy tanned thighs. Her red lace boycut panties did her cute ass and curvy thighs some good.

Red was definitely his new favorite color on her.

His lips and tongue skittered up her left knee and thigh and then moved over to the right leg. He stood from his spot on the floor as he slid her t-shirt up and off her torso; he groaned softly as the red lacey bra matched her panties.

Definitely his favorite color on her by far!

Her hands started pulling at the form fitting t-shirt as she pulled it from his magnificent body. He was 5'11" and almost 220lbs of beautiful sculpted muscle. He had a light smattering of hair on his chest and down across his abs and of course the happy trail that led to the waistband of his jeans. His fingernails crossed his pebble nipples and she smirked as he sucked in a breath.

His pale eyes watched as the tip of her tongue came out and slid down his chest, across his six pack abs as she kissed around his navel; all the while her hands were making quick work of his jeans before they dropped around his ankles. He knew she enjoyed him going commando. He groaned again when the tip of her tongue circled the head of his dick.

"Oh no you don't!" He stated in a final tone. "You got what you wanted last time...It's my turn beautiful."

He hooked his index knuckled under her chin before he pulled her back to her feet in front of him. Within two seconds he did a half turn and he gently laid her on the bed. He crawled up the bed as he zeroed in on what he wanted. "Thighs apart baby."

Her whole body broke out in head to toe chills as he let the scruff on his cheeks and chin brushed against her thighs before he stopped looking at her freshly waxed mound before his tongue slowly slipped between her slick folds. The moan slipped from his lips as he tasted her for what felt like was the first time ever; even though it wasn't. He could sit in bed and eat her pussy until her body ran dry, but eventually he was going to want to give her the fucking of a lifetime. He was pretty sure she wanted it as well.

Her legs draped over his shoulders as both of her hands delved into his hair as she held him in place just savoring the first touch of his tongue on her clit. It made her want him even more. She moaned as she felt two of his fingers slide deep in her tight channel and her fingers tightened in his hair.

She watched as he pulled his fingers from her body before he cleaned them with his tongue. "Mmmmm you are so wet beautiful - is that all for me?" She couldn't even answer him as his fingers pushed back inside of her core as she nodded and moaned again as she felt his fingers curl up and hit her g-spot before his tongue went back to circling her hard nub.

She was going to completely lose her fucking mind.

And he was going to enjoy every minute of it when she did.

His fingers and tongue set up the rhythm. She squealed out when he brushed his chin scruff against her sensitive pussy lips. He knew she was close. She was VERY close. "Cum for me baby. Let me feast on you." His deep Georgia accent ran in her ears. It was all she could hear; until he sucked on her nub once more and she screamed out his name to the heaven's above as she started cumming in his mouth.

He didn't DARE waste a drop of her essences. He would take it to work with him if he could just figure out how to bottle it up. Once he finished having his fill he crawled up her body and kissed her lips; letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

He laid down beside her so she could rest a minute while she reached over and grabbed a condom off the nightstand as she smirked while rolling it on his hardened erection. "You already ready for the next step huh?" He chuckled slightly when she groaned softly she he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her on top of his body as she sat straddled on his lap he sat up and devoured her lips with his once more. His warm lips left moist kisses on her neck and throat as he kissed down and across to her ear. "How much time do we have left?" She let out a breath she'd been holding. It was just the effect he had on her body. Ever since the first time, every time was a thousand times more intense and insanely orgasmic for the two of them.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand, but before she even had a chance to respond or move, he was sitting on the edge of the bed; he pulled her to sit down as he slowly entered her at the same time, pulling her back tight against his chest, one of his arms was locked around her waist as her hand was laced with his fingers against her stomach, and her other arm was up and her fingers were weaved and locked into place in his thick hair as his lips trailed down her neck again and he slowly began to move her up and down his length.

The friction, angle and depth of his penetration was making them both ready to come unhinged in a matter of seconds. Her thighs flexed and helped move her lower half up and down the length of his erection, making both of their heads swim as they felt like they were both about to drown.

"Cum for me again baby." He begged.

As fast as it had begun it was over as they were both biting back cries of pleasure when they both felt the ecstasy rush over them as their bodies found the releases they were seeking. As he wrapped her into his arms when she slumped against him; kissing her ear lobe, "You're going to be the death of me."

She chuckled, "You started it."

He couldn't help laugh with her...Because she was definitely right - he definitely started it.

He watched as she scrambled around to get dressed as he discarded the used condom and pulled his jeans on. He walked her to the front door as always but caught her lips in a passionate kiss to leave her something to remember him by. "Until next time?"

"Definitely."

He watched as she walked over to her vehicle and left. He couldn't believe that Ayana Reigns had such an amazing body for a woman who had 4 children. And at the same time he had to wonder how Roman Reigns lost his touch with her...literally.

* * *

Back to reality.

The kids were hungry and when she pulled into the drive way she saw Roman's pick up sitting there. They all un-piled from the Tahoe and walked inside. Roman had already ordered Chinese and had plates, silverware and glasses down for drinks. Ayana smiled softly as her husband walked over and kissed her right temple.

"Missed you baby." He stated before he told the boys to get their food and meet him in the den.

Ayana watched as he walked off and the boys followed as well as Samaria. She would weather hockey to spend time with her daddy until she went to bed.

"Yea, missed you too." She grabbed a pre-filled bowl before heading upstairs to their room; where she would spent the rest of the night alone.

Until Roman came to bed too tired to move.


	3. Ch 3 In His Touch

**Chapter 3** \- In His Touch

11 years.

11 years, 4 kids, one and a half college educations, a low rent apartment, and finally the house of their dreams that fit all of their needs.

Roman graduated college in May 2006 and went undraft in the 2007 NFL Draft, but was signed by Minnesota Vikings in May 2007 but was let go the same month. 3 months later in August 2007 was signed by the Jacksonville Jaguars only to be released a week later before the 2007 seasons started.

In 2008 he was signed to the Edmonton Eskimos of the Canadian Football League. And by this time Ayana, Braden and Odyn were living with Roman's parents; Lisa and Sika in Pensacola while Roman was in Canada. The year he was gone he had missed his family so much he couldn't bear to think about his boys growing up without their father and he couldn't bear to be away from his wife any longer. Long distance marriages was just NOT the way to go. So by November 2008 Roman was released and he officially retired from his NFL/CFL career.

Over the next year and a half, he worked with his twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso at a huge warehouse putting together office furniture on a nightly basis; on the weekends he was a bouncer at a bar.

Meanwhile Ayana was doing online courses on the computer. It only took her two years to get her degree and then she opened her own business working from home doing payroll for small companies around Pensacola.

In July 2010, Roman got signed to a developmental deal with WWE's training center FCW to start training to be a professional wrestler. His dad and Uncle Afa had been training him in their ring and his sons loved to watch him working so hard in the ring. He would have them get in the ring afterwards and he'd mess around and play with them. That was when Ayana loved Roman the most when he was at his silliest and entertaining their babies. She loved watching him train so hard to carry on the wrestling tradition for the family.

She was never really sure how their timing got to be so perfect but every two years she was pregnant with another addition to the family. Roman grew up with a big family and he wanted the same with Ayana. She'd gotten pregnant again 3 years after Samaria but it ended in heartbreak when she miscarried twins. Both she and Roman were heartbroken over the loss of two babies in 2012.

2012 was a half sad year with the loss of the twins, but it ended on a good note when Roman was called up from FCW to the main roster at WWE. He was officially a professional wrestler and in a stable with two other men; Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Together they made up The Shield. They were one of the biggest forces in WWE in a long time. The last big stable having been Degeneration X; who made a HUGE impact on professional wrestling.

By June of 2014, the Shield disbanded and Roman was no working on his singles career. Ayana couldn't have been happier for him. At the end of September 2014 the night before their Night of Champion's the hernia he'd gotten years prior from football got incarcerated. He was in Nashville, Tennessee at the time when he was rushed to the hospital to have emergency surgery.

Ayana had left the kids with Lisa and Sika and took a red eye flight out. It sucked because he would be out for 9 to 16 weeks, but on the upside the kids got to see him for 3 months straight before he went back at the end of December 2014 and surprised the crowd at the TLC PPV when he interfered between his ex-brethren Seth Rollins match against John Cena; helping Cena pick up the win. And started back on the traveling roster.

Through all of that Ayana was by his side. She loved to watch him in the ring on Monday nights and Friday Night Smackdown; which had recently been changed to Thursday nights. She allowed the kids to stay up on Monday nights just long enough to watch Roman's matches or segments, but if it was past 10, she would DVR it so they could watch it when they got home from school on Tuesdays. Roman was home Wednesday and Thursdays and would sit with them to watch Smackdown. Then his work week would start up on Friday again.

He had two days off a week like any normal worker, except his work took him around the states and sometimes around the world. The traveling kicked his ass sometimes but he always made time for the kids when he got home. If he didn't get his days off because of Media interviews or traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to the other countries he made sure to make time to call and talk to everyone or he'd Skype them to see all the loving faces that missed him.

"Hey...what has you in such a deep thinking trance?" A voice pulled Ayana from her thoughts.

The deep blue eyed woman looked over at Nala Ambrose who'd become one of her very best friends since Roman and Dean started training together in FCW and then moved up the roster to the Shield. Nala owned her own Salon, but it was definitely not your average beauty salon. More often than not she was dying someone's hair funky colors; whatever their little hearts desired really and piercing their lip, nose or cheek...or sometimes all three. Her salon was called Cabalistic. Her motto was 'I deal with the strange and mysterious' and whatever you want your hair too look like; she'll do as long as you are willing to pay.

Ayana looked down at the salon lady was painting her toenails red to match her fingernails. She looked back up at Nala before she shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin." She stated softly.

Nala got the ladies to finish their pedicures as they paid and left. They drove down the street until they got to Nala and Dean house. The girls walked through the house to the doors that went to the den. Nala grabbed a couple of beers as she opened them and handed one to Ayana as they sat on the L shaped couch. "Talk woman."

Ayana frowned. "I know this is going to sound really personal."

"And I don't care. I'm an open book and you know it." Nala pointed out.

"How often do you and Dean...ya know..." Ayana tried asking. Damn this was harder than she anticipated. "Oh Christ I can't believe I'm asking you this." Feeling very embarrassed.

"Jesus Christ woman ask me already!" Nala demanded.

"HowoftendoyouandDeanhavesex?" Ayana rushed it out as fast as she could.

Nala's pale blue eyes looked at her friend. "I'm sorry Speedy Gonzalez you wanna slow that down and enunciate a little?"

Ayana sighed heavily as she took a sip of her beer. "How often do you and Dean have sex?" The mother of four questioned one of her best friends.

"Girl me and Dean are naked more on his days off than he is when he's on the road. His body is my temple and I worship it every chance I get." Nala blinked. "Though I'm sure there's more to this than you asking about our sex life so what gives?"

Nala watched as Ayana frowned again. It was very uncharacteristic of Ayana to frown. Weather her kids were driving her bonkers or she was spatting with Roman; she never frowned. Nala set her beer on the coffee table as she moved over and sat next to Ayana. "Talk to me Aya, what's going on."

Ayana's deep blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I'm cheating on my husband. I'm cheating on Roman...And I know he's cheating on me too."

Nala's mouth fell open. Actually it opened and closed several times before she reached over and grabbed her beer and downed it; pinching the bridge of her nose she looked at Ayana. "You're serious aren't you? You are really serious?" The pale blue eyed beauty asked quietly; almost as if Roman and Dean were standing in the same room and would over hear them.

Ayana nodded as tears slipped silently from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She reached over and grabbed a tissue as she wiped her eyes. "I know what my excuse is; I just don't really know what his is, but I guess I can speculate."

"S-S-So do I...Do I know who it is? The umm...Ya know, the guy you are..." Wow if she thought it was hard to hear her best friend was screwing around on her husband it was even harder for her to ask who it was.

"You mean who am I sleeping with? AJ Styles."

"AJ FUCKIN STYLES?" Nala screeched. "You had sex with one of Roman's co-workers? How the fuck did that come about?" Now she was curious.

"We ran into each other about 5 months ago; I never realized when him and his wife separated he moved into the condos that were 3 blocks down from our house. At the same time he started his talks with getting signed to WWE. I was extremely hesitant to do anything with him a first. One thing led to another and he kissed me and - and - and it curled my toes. Hell, it curled everything in my body." Ayana answered honestly.

"So you said you know he is cheating - do you know who with?" Nala asked even more curious.

"No, he's actually smart enough to not save her name with her number on his cell, but he wasn't smart enough to delete the text messages. And I'm almost certain it's a Diva. She always sends him the same message on Thursday night when he's in the shower before bed. 'Can't wait to see you tomorrow' A little shitty heart and a capital S. You know Love your Succubus Slut." Ayana stated in a voice dripping with disdain.

Nala's eyes widened. "Don't you think he should be allowed to cheat since you are?"

Ayana nodded her head as a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes again. "Absolutely, I just wish whatever he was doing with her; he'd do with me."

It was Nala's turn to frown. "What do you mean sweetie? He's your husband why wouldn't he do that with you?"

"When I can answer that then I will be able to answer a million other women in the world age old questions of 'What does she have that I don't?' or 'What happened between us?' or 'Do you even still love me?' or even 'How did I drive you away?' or 'Am I really so grotesque that you can't even touch me anymore?'...believe me these are all the same questions every woman asks themselves when they find out their man is screwing around with someone who isn't them. I just wish I had more answers than I do questions."

"How the hell do you find time to romp around with AJ Styles, who by the way is now on the road with your husband full time?" Nala questioned.

"He comes home Tuesday after the Smackdown taping so after I drop the kids off for school on Wednesdays I stop by, get my fill of what I need and he gets the same and then by the time I pick the kids up at 3, Roman s home and normally he's ordered take out and the night finishes with him spending the remainder of the night catering to the kids before he comes to bed and basically passes out before I can get naked." Ayana explained.

Ayana shook her head negatively. "Whoever she is; she's been wearing his ass out on the road. It's like he has to come home to recoup from the fuckin he gives her or she takes from him." She sighed heavily. "If her text messages are any indication, I'm pretty sure I started cheating on him before he started cheating on me. It still doesn't hurt any less."

"You said you had your reasons and he had his?" Nala inquired.

"After the miscarriage of the twins in 2012; I swear I could feel a change between us. I know I was depressed a lot and I knew he was too, but we were both coping with it different ways." Ayana chewed her bottom lip. "Nala, in another month it will have been a year and a half when everything stopped between us."

"Everything stopped? What do you mean; what stopped?"

"Everything." Ayana could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks once more. "He hasn't physically touched me in almost a year and a half. We haven't had sex in a year and a half. I get half ass kisses on the cheek, temple and side of the neck; like my lips literally have the black plague an if he kisses me it's going to end his life. I even tried to surprise him one night and was completely naked in bed when he came to bed. He laid down on his side facing away from me and seriously five minutes later he was snoring. When I did that 5 years into the marriage we got no sleep because we were up making love all night long. We have four beautiful children and he is the best father in the world. But I feel like I'm just the mother of his kids and I take care of them and wash his dirty clothes when he's home from the road and I don't even serve a purpose anymore. Whoever he's banging on the road she gets the fun part of my husband that I used to get." She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"I - I don't know what happened and I don't know how to fix it. I'm losing my husband because I guess I'm not sexy anymore. I guess after four kids and a miscarriage with twins your body gives way or something." She inhaled a shaky breath as she took a tissue from Nala. "I don't even know how AJ can get an erection with me. After we finish and I get dressed and go home; I sit there and contemplate everything I did with him, everything he said to me, every move he made and every part of my body he effected; just everything he did to me...the way Roman used to..."

"Have you tried talking to Roman about any of this?" Nala asked softly as she wrapped Ayana in her arms trying to comfort her best friend the only way she knew how. She couldn't even think of the same thing happening between her and Dean...it was unfathomable. First off she'd never be able to just share Dean with anyone...NO ONE. and Second if the sex stopped between them she had no clue on how to figure out why it had.

"Every time I try to have any type of serious conversation with him, work calls or his family or someone calls to see if he wants to go to the gym. He makes plans with the kids and he is off and running with them all the time.

"I just want him to touch me again. A simple kiss, a soft caress; something to show me he still wants...me. If I could feel it in his touch I wouldn't ever need AJ again." Ayana stated truthfully.

"Well figure it out...I'll help; I don't know how, but I will." Nala vowed.

She was right.

It was in his touch.


	4. Ch 4 I May Hate Myself

**Chapter 4** \- I May Hate Myself

Electric blue eyes looked across the gym as he shook his head. The big man was unfocused and he could only imagine why. Actually he could but he didn't want to think about what was really on the big cats mind let alone finding out if what he was assuming was on his mind was true or not. Dean sighed heavily. He saw the change in his best friend in the last couple of months and he couldn't help but notice the silence that really took place between him and his wife no matter where they were.

Roman was an excellent father no one could ever or would ever debate that, but something was definitely going on between him and his wife. Roman called home every night that he was on the road and spoke to his kids and just before he got off the phone he would tell his wife he missed the kids and her. She would smile back and return the sentiment.

Dean couldn't end a phone call with Nala with just an 'I miss you'; yes it was true he missed her every day he was physically away from her but he couldn't end a phone call unless he'd said he loved her. He realized Roman and Ayana had been married at a young age and started having babies that same year, but after 11 years together they had perfected the dance of love and somewhere in the middle their dance partners were severely lacking.

Dean wasn't stupid by any means. He may have played a lunatic on TV and in the wrestling ring, but he wasn't blind at all. He watched through narrowed eyes when the young Diva walked across the gym, flipping her long hair his way and winking at him. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize just what in the fuck was going on. Dean had done a lot of stupid shit in his days in the Indy's wrestling scene but when he met and married Nala; he vowed she was the only woman he would ever need for the rest of his life.

That and he also knew that if at any point in his life his dick jumped out of his pants and into another woman who WASN'T his wife - she would cut off that vital organ and he would NEVER be allowed to use it again. Hell Nala would tie it up with some pretty ribbon and hang it from her Christmas tree every year as a reminder of the idiotic thing he'd done. It wasn't just public knowledge she had actually threatened him with it the night before they married; said she wanted to make everything CRYSTAL CLEAR.

And so she did.

Dean racked the bar as he grabbed his towel and bottle of water and followed his best friend into the men's locker room. The both sat down on the bench and Dean was glad no one was in there. He looked over and nudged Roman's arm. "Hey, do you know what the fuck you are doing with that little chic out there?"

Roman wiped the sweat from his face as he looked at his best friend; if anyone could read him like a fuckin book it would be Dean. Roman shook his head negatively. "No I don't but I'm having a good time doing it." That lie tasted bad in his mouth. "Look I needed to scratch an itch and since her fiancée is back home she had an itch for me to scratch so were killing two birds with one stone."

"And why don't you get your wife to scratch your itches? I would think after 11 years of marriage and four kids that she would be the master at your itches." Dean stated in a condescending voice.

"Yea well...sometimes she can't reach my itches." Roman grumbled. "What the fuck do you care anyways?" He asked; getting entirely annoyed.

Dean shook his head. "Because I see the way she looks at you when you're home and if Nala ever looked at me the way your wife looks at you; I'd never let her get dressed ever again - let alone actually leave the bed." Dean pulled his sweat drenched shit from his body. "Look man, I see the love you got for your kids every night when you call and talk with them; I just don't see any of it reaching Ayana. Actually I haven't seen any love go towards her for quite a while. I'm talking days, weeks, possibly months bro."

"You worry about your marriage and let me worry about mine." Roman growled before he stalked off to shower. He knew Dean was right; he knew it in the pit of his stomach, but knowing his wife was sleeping with another man was disheartening and painful and he already knew eventually he was going to have to confront her about it...eventually.

* * *

Her dark chocolate eyes watched him from across her hotel room. He was sitting on the corner of her hotel bed as he contemplated yet another of their meetings. She was in her panties and a t-shirt with her arms crossed over her chest.

This was a meeting of convenience.

Or at least that's what they had convinced themselves of. He needed to give someone a good fuckin and after the fight over the phone with her fiancée angry fuck session screamed through her entire body. She watched as he once again stood from the bed and started pacing the room. After 3 or 4 passes she got fed up and pulled her t-shirt up and off before she crawled across the bed and got up on her knees on the edge of the bed as she jerked Roman to her and captured his lips; smashing their chests together as his hands gripped her ass again, she felt him rip both sides of her panties and yank them off and onto the floor.

She definitely liked the animalistic side of him. She loved the hard ass side, but his animalistic side drove her to the brink and they hadn't even started fucking yet. Her nails slid down his chest grazing both of his pebble nipples as she hear him growl at her. Her whole body was completely taken over with lust, she was intoxicated by the lust. She backed up the bed and crooked a finger at him, "Fuck me Roman...please?" She smiled angelically at him.

"I'll fuck you nice and hard…" He promised in a husky voice, wrapping his meaty hands around her ankles and yanking her down on the bed, hovering over her with those smoldering hazel eyes. Roman could see the anticipation building in her eyes, smirking wickedly, his tongue snaking out to wet his dry lips. "I'll fuck you real good, but first I wanna taste you." He watched her eyes darken even more, capturing her lips with his own, trailing them down her jaw to her neck and swelled breasts. His tongue ran down the valley of her breasts, down her toned stomach, knowing she was begging to just be pounded into total oblivion, his thumbs rubbing her nipples as they instantly hardened again, finally reaching what he wanted. Roman draped her beautiful legs over his broad shoulders, slowly beginning to massage her inner thighs with his lips and tongue, emanating some deep throaty moans from her sweet mouth.

She could feel his tongue as he ran it up her slit. She reached down and gripped his hair between her fingers as she arched her back and held onto him for dear life. She could feel his huge warm hands as they rubbed her thighs up and down as he slowly let his tongue work her pussy into a frenzy. Her moans were echoing off the wall as she begged him to end her sweet torture. She couldn't stand it as she bit her bottom lip trying not to be too loud, the hotel walls were paper thin and her co-workers really didn't need to know she was getting exactly what she was begging for or who she was begging for it from.

Roman pulled away from her engaging ambrosia long enough to stare up into her hypnotic eyes, seeing she was biting back screams of pleasure. "I wanna hear you. Let me hear you scream baby." He then went right back to the task at hand, devouring her pussy, thrusting his tongue in and out at a hard, rapid pace, growling as vibrations rippled throughout her body. His nose made the pleasure that much better, his goatee simply adding to the sensations. He felt her thighs tensing and smirked, knowing she was close to shattering, wanting her to fall completely apart so he could taste her. He wanted to consume every part of her, refusing to waste a single drop, moving his tongue in circular motions inside of her, causing her to cry out finally, not able to bite it back.

"Oh My GOD!" She screamed through clenched teeth. She felt her orgasm rip through her entire body. She felt like she was never going to stop cumming, she felt his thumb rub her sensitive clit as she was cumming and suddenly she started cumming twice as much as another climax followed it. She completely broke apart into tiny pieces on the bed. Her chest rising and falling as she tried to get her breathing under control. She watched as he crawled up her body and captured her lips and she could taste herself on his tongue and it just made her more horny.

Roman thought she'd never stop cumming, which he wasn't complaining because of how incredible she tasted, groaning from low in his throat. Her sweet hot juices slid down his throat. Roman wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the feeling of her nails running down his chest, growling from low in his throat. He gripped his hardened cock, running it up and down her throbbing clit, feeling her quivering against him. he pulled back and onto his haunches as he grabbed a condom from his wallet.

"Do you really think we need it? We've perfected this long enough to know when to pull out?" She asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. if I had to go home and tell my wife I got another woman pregnant; I would never see the light of day again, because I would be DEAD." Roman argued back as he rolled the condom onto place.

Roman was going to go slow with this at first because he wasn't a small man by any means, but technically she was a tiny woman compared to him. He positioned himself at her entrance, searing her lips once more. "As always I won't hurt you, baby." He said in a husky voice, slowly beginning to push his length inside of her willing body, filling her and not stopping, knowing it would hurt more if he stopped halfway through.

She was inhaling and exhaling slowly, no he was definitely not a small man, he completely filler her to capacity and then some. She almost wanted to beg him to stop, but then again she wanted to beg him to plow into her. He sat still once he was fully sheathed in her; so she could get used to his size. The more he stayed still the wetter she became completely anticipating a thorough fucking. Lord, she hadn't thought about it until now but what the hell was gonna happen if and when their co-workers ever found out about them? Roman started rocking in and out of her body and suddenly all thoughts left her mind.

"Fuckin hell you're tight, girl! I figured I would've stretched you out by now." Roman grunted, trying not to lose complete control with her, but he'd already began rocking his hips against her, pulling out and driving back in, hearing her moans of satisfaction. She wanted a fucking and Roman was going to give to her, suddenly beginning to snap his hips back and forth, filling and emptying her in all the span of seconds. He could feel her nails drag down his arms, growling even louder, those nails were going to be the absolute death of him.

Roman suddenly pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees, gripping her hips, slamming inside of her tight wet sex again. Oh yeah, this was definitely more like it. He squeezed her beautiful ass and slid his tongue up and down her spine, feeling her body shiver against him as he began thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could, his balls slapping against her pussy flesh, the sound echoing off the walls as the headboard began pounding on the wall. "Oh yeah, yeah you like me fuckin your pussy don't you? Huh? You like that?" Her ass sprung off his pelvis as he gripped her ass, her breasts bouncing and Roman just increased the pace, sweat glistening off his muscular body.

She bit her bottom lip until he turned her over onto her hands and knees, "Oh fuck yes, I love you fuckin my pussy Roman! Fuck me harder!" She started pushing back against him as he started driving himself in and out of her as hard as he could, making sure every inch of himself was pushed and pulled in and out of her body. He gripped her shoulders as he started thrusting harder. She absolutely needed this release. She needed to simply be fucked and Roman was giving her the fucking of a life time. She felt him pinch her nipples and then slid his hands down and gripped the stops of her thighs as he hammered her pussy. She could feel her thighs tensing and knew it wouldn't take much more and she'd completely fall apart.

With a few more deep powerful thrusts, Roman finally felt her walls cave in around him, completely milking him for all he was worth, growling out as she began cumming in waves. "Oh fuck yeah!" He growled out, pounding her to the point where he knew her pussy had to be numb, both of their bodies moving at an incredibly fast pace. He finally bellowed out her name, sinking his cock inside of her as deep as he could possibly could, and exploded his seed dangerously as it spilled into the condom. Both of them trembled as the intensity reached its peak, Roman wrapping an arm around her waist, keeping her from collapsing on the bed as he pressed his forehead against her back, coughing from how hard he was breathing. He could hear her wheezing, trying to get his heart to stop pounding before it exploded or gave out.

She finally got her breathing under control, she was suddenly filled with nothing but regret. She heard Roman's light breathing as she looked over at him and his eyes were closed, she so needed a shower. She carefully move his arm and extracted herself from the bed as she padded into the bathroom and kicked the shower on.

Sasha Banks turned around and looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't believe the professional and personal lines had been severely crossed between her and Roman Reigns. She respected the hell out of his work ethics but she couldn't actually say she didn't enjoy getting laid just now. But it just didn't feel the same. It didn't feel right.

She didn't love the man.

Sure he was so hot he could melt butter by standing next to it, but the only person she could think about now was her fiancée and their latest fight and how stupid it was and how eventually she'd going to either have to break things off with him or break them off with Roman.

She was definitely going to hate herself in the morning, even if she loved the fuck session tonight.

When she got out of the shower; Roman was gone...


	5. Ch 5 Don't Let It End

**Chapter 5** \- Don't Let It End

Nala sighed heavily as she fell across her bed. She had never been so happy to be home. She'd gone out early that morning and went grocery shopping to make sure she had food that Dean liked in the house; when he was home she made she he had home cooked meals since they ate a lot of fast food when they were on the road.

She had already put pot roast with carrots and potatoes in the crock pot and she baked a cake; he did love her cake. The fact that she substituted Coke for the oil which made it moist and good made him gaga over it.

Nala couldn't wait for her husband to get home. It was her turn to worship his body and this round she was taking her time. She wanted to make it absolutely clear that they were to never end up like Ayana and Roman. After seeing the hurt on Ayana's face and the pain she could feel radiating from her best friend she didn't care if her and Dean had 15 kids they would never lose each other in the process.

Honestly there is only so much you can do to get your husband to really look at you when you've been married for 11 years. Hell Ayana even explained she'd gone to bed NAKED and Roman didn't even sniff her way! He didn't even look at her, just going to bed on his side while facing away from his wife.

Now that was truly heartbreaking.

How does a woman; hell how does ANY woman not feel self conscious or ugly or unwanted after that? How are you supposed to FEEL loved when your husband isn't even touching you in any way, shape or form.

Nala had to calm herself down or she'd give herself an anxiety attack worrying over something she couldn't change or fix...at least not yet. She didn't lie to Ayana she was going to help her fix whatever was broken between Roman and her best friend.

After the few months they'd been married. She still couldn't believe she'd told him she loved him while she was drunk...on her birthday. They had been teasing each other and flirting relentlessly. No kisses or touches had been stolen to given...until the night everyone went out to celebrate her birthday. Dean was surprisingly surprised and told her he loved her too. It was a story for their future children...if they decided to have any. They were still in talks about kids.

Her eyelids got heavy as she let the tiredness of getting up early and running around take over her body.

* * *

Lips kissing naked sensitive neck skin.

Warm hands caressing cotton t-shirt covered sides and jean covered thighs.

A soft moan between parted lips.

Dean smirked as her jean covered rear-end pushed back against his jean covered crotch. "Wake up beautiful." His gravelly voice stated.

"Mmmm...five...more...minutes." Nala groaned softly as she moved around on their California king bed.

"Roll over and face me beautiful." Dean demanded in a firm but quiet voice before he kissed the shell of her ear. He smirked as the rave haired beauty rolled over and buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest, before his arms enveloped her into is warmth. Dean's electric blue eyes took in the new hair color she was sporting with a playful glint in his eyes. "New color?"

Jon couldn't stop his fingers from running through her waist length raven hair that started black and went to DEEP blue in an ombre style. Blue seemed to fit her the best. Ever since they'd been married every couple of months she could try out a new color. He had decided that Blue was definitely his favorite color on her now.

Nala nodded. "Mmmmhmmmm." She sighed softly as she burrowed further into his body. "So warm." She mumbled.

Dean chuckled as he leaned his head down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I missed you too gorgeous. You know WrestleMania is coming up soon. Are you going to come to Dallas with Ayana so you and her can support your husbands."

"I know I will be but if things don't change between Ayana and Roman I can't really speak for her." Nala stated softly before her emerald eyes turned up and met the electric blues that belonged to her husband.

Dean could already see the unshed tears in her eyes. He didn't miss the crack in her voice either. "Okay darlin' what's going on?" His hands never stopped caressing her.

"Just - Just promise me no matter what happens in your career or my salon or if we have kids or animals; nothing changes between us. You'll always come home for your days off; well when you don't have media bullshit and we ravage each other for your days off." Nala demanded softly. "I don't want us to ever lose sight of what we first saw in each other to make us fall for each other so deeply. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Dean."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You're mine forever whether you know it or not." Dean stated in a final tone. "I'll assume you know about Roman and Ayana's torrid affairs?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call them torrid since they each know about each other's and neither are saying a word to each other about them." Nala sighed heavily. "I just want to help them. Ayana still loves Roman; its hard to be married for 11 years and have 4 kids and lose the love - but he never did. She never lost her love for him. She just lost his touch...literally."

Dean sat holding his wife as she told him everything she'd learned from Ayana the day before. He watched as she stood from the bed and paced their bedroom floor repeatedly as she told him about her and Ayana's conversation. He couldn't imagine the big cat fell out of love with his wife; so what could possibly be pushing him to the magenta haired Diva. Dean stood from the bed and it took all of 3 steps to get to his wife.

His lips kissed the tip of her nose before he kissed her lips softly. His hand left her face as it slid down her body to wrap around her waist as he gently pushed her back until her back was against the wall and he was pressing his body against hers. "Whatever we decide to do about them to try and help; it will NOT affect us...ever." His lips kissed along her jaw down to her ear as he found a nice sensitive spot and he felt her shiver against him and he couldn't help smirk against her neck. "Tell me what you want darlin'. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Anything?" Nala breathed out, burying her fingers in his auburn-blonde curls and felt him nod. She smiled and pulled away from his mouth, staring up into his eyes and brushed her lips softly against his. Then she pressed both hands against his chest and pushed him back toward the bed, going with him. He went easily enough. There was no way she could move Dean, even with how strong she was, if he didn't move of his own accord. Nala shoved him down on the bed and straddled his lap, moving her hands to the hem of the black t-shirt he wore. "Arms up." She ordered, smirking when he complied and pushed the material up over his head, tossing it to the floor. Her hands than began at his broad shoulders and slowly slid their way down to his incredible biceps. There was something about this man's arms that just made Nala weak in the knees and her entire body ignite with fire. Her emerald eyes focused solely on his left bicep first and Nala loved how the muscles rippled beneath her soft touch. She loved how the veins popped out, but not too much to make it look gross. It was incredibly hot. Once she finished with his left bicep, Nala moved to the right and did the exact same thing, simply caressing and nothing more.

Dean smirked as he felt her hands on his arms. He was letting her take full control. He wouldn't do something she might not want and then feel terrible about it later. He physically shuddered a couple of times as he felt her soft hands caressing his arms; he loved imagining what they would feel like touching the rest of his body; he admitted he loved it when his wife touched him. Whichever arm she wasn't touching; his hand was caressing parts of her body through her clothing as his lips found her neck again. The taste of her skin on his tongue was intoxicating to him. She was his drug of choice right now; actually forever. She would continue to be his drug of choice for a VERY LONG TIME. Both of his hands came up and squeezed her backside; he groaned at how firm all parts of her body always felt in his hands. "You're killing me darlin'; you're absolutely fuckin killing me." He mumbled against her neck.

"I know." She murmured, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck and finally slid her hands up to his shoulders, kneading them. Nala pulled back to stare into his hazy blue eyes and scooted back a little. She removed her t-shirt a second later, leaving her clad in a black lace bra. "I want you, baby. So what do you say we skip the foreplay and end both of our suffering?" She suggested, reaching back to unsnap her bra and smiled when he stopped her, shaking a finger. Dean lifted her up and sat her back down on his lap, this time with her back facing him. Emerald eyes went wide when his teeth enclosed around the clasp of her bra and it unsnapped moments later, falling to the floor in front of her. "There's condoms in my top drawer unless you don't mind the protection only being my birth control?" They hadn't discussed the idea of kids yet, so for right now they were being careful.

Dean chuckled. "Well you either want to feel 100% of me or only 99.99%. It's up to you Mrs. Ambrose." His lips placed open mouthed kisses along her bare back as his hands started at her knees and slid up her jean covered thighs before one hand cupped her left breast bringing her back tight against his chest as his lips continue to assault her neck and bare shoulder. All the while his other hand slipped into her jeans and then panties as his fingers started touching the most intimate parts of her body. He rubbed circles around her sensitive clit for a few minutes before his hand slid further down and he stroked her dripping opening before slipping a finger all the way into her, within a moment a second finger joined the first. "God you are so wet baby. Is all of that for me?" His raspy voice rumbled in her ear.

"Yes, only yours…" Nala didn't care one way or another if they used a condom or not, but she did prefer feeling 100% of him instead of 99.99%. Even the slightest .01% counted and made a difference. "Christ, get these jeans off of me already!" She groaned, hearing him chuckle in that low raspy voice and nearly came unglued. The feeling of his fingers probing her just heightened her senses considerably and her hips began moving with every thrust. Taking pity on her, Dean pulled his fingers out of her jeans and stood her up with her back still facing him. His hands undid her jeans before sliding them and her panties down, helping her step out of them and Nala could hear him shuffle out of his jeans. That meant he was completely naked and her suspicions were confirmed when his pulsating cock brushed up against her ass. Dean sat back down on the bed and pulled her to straddle him once again, his fingers picking up where they left off.

Dean loved that her juices soaked his fingers and the palm of his hand the longer he enjoyed touching her. His free hand was alternating between breasts from left to right. "I don't want the other one getting jealous. Equal treatment is healthy." He chuckled against her neck listening to her mewls of approval for what he was doing to her body. "Mmmm I think you're definitely ready for me baby. Lift up just slightly." He removed his fingers from her body as he sucked her essence from his fingers and moaned at the taste of pure honey on his tongue. "You always taste as good as you look." He grabbed his shaft as he ran the tip up and down her soaking sex. He barely placed just the tip inside of her. "Sit down when you're ready." He wouldn't rush her. He was a little big and he never wanted to hurt her.

"A little pain never hurt anybody." Nala tried catching her breath from Dean's administrations and heard him growl, giggling softly. "Relax, I'm only kidding." Truth be told, Nala did enjoy it rough and slowly guided her wet sex on his throbbing cock. Her emerald eyes closed as the sensation of Dean filling her to the brim pulsated through every nerve-ending of her body. The sound of Dean's hissing and groaning combined with her uncontrollable moans were sweet music to both of their ears. Nala lulled her head back against Dean's shoulder and tilted her face up as their lips connected, one of his strong hands splaying against her flat stomach. Her hand slid across his neck to buried in his auburn blonde curls again as he began moving inside of her, ecstasy taking completely over.

Dean was going to take his time at first and savor every thrust, every movement and every moan. He wanted her to feel every inch of him as he slowly and methodically moved in and out of her body as he gripped her hips and helped her glide up and down his hardened shaft. When her body moved down he could absolutely feel he was completely buried inside of her welcoming body. "I'll be as rough as you need me to be, but before we go all wild we are going to just enjoy this slowly for a moment." He loved the feeling of her fingers tightening in his hair like she was trying to pull him closer to her; as if they could get any closer.

"I'm in no hurry to end this. Go as slow as you…want…" She barely got that last word out in a gasp because of how ignited her body was. It felt like it was engulfed in either a forest fire or molten lava, she couldn't decide. Nala heard him chuckle in her ear and shivered, moving in rhythm with him. "Dean…" His name poured out of her mouth in a moan full of so much emotion as her legs parted to drive him even deeper inside of her. The moment was erotic and mind-blowing, definitely something Nala never experienced before in her life. When Dean asked if they were ready for a different position, she nodded and felt him leave her body, only to be brought right back down again moments later. Dean lay on the bed, his legs dangling off the end of it and Nala began riding him, rolling her hips against him to get the most out of this.

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of letting her control the speed and movements. She fit so perfectly with him. It was like she was made specifically for him. There were a few times he was sure he couldn't be any deeper inside of her body and then she would change the way her hips moved and... "God Damn darlin'." He groaned in mid thought. His hands went from gripping her hips to cupping her breasts as she continued to rock up and down on his cock. She took his breath away quite a few times just from the different angles alone. Her nails were digging into his chest and when she pinched both of his nipples at the same time he felt his cock harden even more inside of her body.

Never sliding out of her, Dean bolted upright on the bed and flipped Nala on her back, continuously thrusting inside of her. He brought both of her legs up to rest on his shoulders as his hips snapped forward, increasing the pace. They were both so close, she could almost taste it. This position made him go even deeper inside of her if that was possible. Nala was afraid he'd burst right through her back wall to her rectum at this point. Her body bowed off the bed as her moans turned into cries, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing off the walls. "Come here, I want to touch you." He was too far away from her, Nala needed to feel his body weight on top of her. Dean obliged, draping her legs on either side of his waist as her feet buried into the comforter. His mouth found hers in a passionate kiss as her fingers once again delved in his hair. She had a fetish with his hair, but Nala would never admit that out loud.

Dean's lips found hers again as she weaved her fingers into his hair again. He secretly loved it when she played with his hair. It was his own personal fetish he usually didn't like it when women touched his hair because they didn't like the haphazardness of it and always tried to convince him to cut it. Women always wanted to change him; they never just wanted him as is. For some reason the beautiful woman beneath his body just wanted him. It was a first in his life. "God I love your fingers in my hair." He mumbled against her lips as his hips continued to thrust in and out of her beautiful body. "I don't know if I want this to end or not. But I know we're both pretty much ready to cum. I can feel your walls milking me baby."

"Oh god I can feel them too, I'm so close…" Nala kissed him with every ounce of feeling she had inside her body, letting him know she agreed with his sentiments. He was making love to her; it was far and few between usually they were naked and reckless and it was extremely loud and wild the two days he was home. Right now it was nice and gentle; she was sure they would make up for the reckless part later. That thought immediately flew out of her mind as her walls began caving in around Dean's cock, the hot coil within her stomach threatening to spring free. Close – she was…there. All at once, the blistering heat between them sparked and spread throughout her body as the coil sprung free. Her sex wrapped him up in a tight warm cocoon, milking him for every drop he exploded inside of her. They came together, the feeling was earth shattering and Nala never wanted it to end, both of them slamming their lips together.

Dean found himself exploding so deep inside of Nala's body; it gave him a fully euphoric feeling through his entire body. Her walls were just completely milking for every last drop and he would give it to her too. He didn't want to collapse on top of her and crush her. He kept himself up on his elbows. When they both stopped and calmed considerable, he carefully pulled out of her, before pulling her into his arms facing him. His index finger softly tracing her lips before he softly kissed her lips.

"Whatever it is we have...Don't let it end."

"Nope Never"


	6. Ch 6 All She Wanted

**Chapter 6** \- All She Wanted

Pale blue eyes enjoyed looking at the view from the balcony of his hotel room at the Hilton in Dallas Texas. He was very much enjoying the view of Ayana Reigns as she was sitting pool side with Nala Ambrose. Who knew a woman had a body that fuckin great after carrying four half Samoan / half Native American children, nine months a piece. You could take one look at her and never tell she had given birth to four kids; unless you actually looked at the kids - all four of them looked exactly like Roman and Ayana Reigns.

AJ stood on the balcony taking in the vitamin D on his bare chest and back, because of the separation with he and his wife; she had refused to let the kids come to his first WrestleMania with one of the biggest professional wrestling companies in the states. He'd made the choice to switch to WWE for her and the kids and that decision had initially ended his marriage. She had never given any indication that she didn't want him to go with a bigger company for more money; she gave no warning, no disagreement and no fight - she just up and took the kids to her mothers and had cut off all contact between him and his kids since.

His pale eyes took in Ayana's naturally tanned skin. The black crocheted bikini the way the top wrapped around her breasts and tied on the side and her bare torso led down to the curves of her hips and thighs as they were hugged by the crocheted boycut bikini bottoms tying on each side. She had a black sarong that tied around her waist, but she had it off to the side as she too enjoying the vitamin D. Her long raven hair was left down and was so long it was hanging off the sun chair touching the concrete that surrounded the pool.

Oh to be a lounge chair at pool side.

* * *

Media.

Interviews.

Public Appearances.

Photo Shoots.

Commercial Shoots.

Non-Stop Charity Work.

WWE Hall of Fame.

WrestleMania 33.

Roman would NEVER get used to the WrestleMania week. It started on Thursday and ran him over until the actual event on Sunday night. The Hall of Fame had been last night and now he was trying to relax a little before he had to wrestle later that night in the main event against Triple H (Hunter Hearst Helmsley). He was married to the owners daughter and was helping run the company. It had been written and set that Roman would be winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event tonight. He'd already had the title for about a month and a half before he lost it at the Royal Rumble to Triple H.

Roman rolled out of bed and heard silence in both his hotel room and the kids. He padded over and opened the connecting door and sure enough he actually had the whole suite to himself. He stretched out his 6'3" 265lbs body as he saw the piece of paper on his night stand.

 _ **At the Pool, get back in bed. Get proper rest before tonight!**_

 _ **~A**_

Roman rolled his shoulders as he turned and walked out onto the balcony in his basketball shorts only. His hair was down and straggly. He was in need of a shower but he wanted to soak up the warmth of the Texas sun. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and chuckled when the first thing that came into his sight were his kids splashing around and having a good time at the pool.

Nothing made Roman happier than seeing his kids happy. They had been signed out of school so they could attend WrestleMania weekend with him and Ayana. Speaking of his wife; it should of been illegal for his wife to look that beautiful while sitting pool side with four kids. He loved his wife but he didn't know how to talk to her, which seemed absolutely ridiculous considering they'd been together since they were 15.

Roman wasn't sure why he had such a hard time talking to her. She was the love of his life. They had been having normal conversations since they had their first date their sophomore year of high school. Roman scrubbed a hand down his face before he spared one last look to his kids with another chuckle and then another look towards his wife. His beautiful wife. He turned and went back into the suite and hopped in the shower.

He didn't realize how much time he'd actually spent under the hot water sprays until he got out and could hear his kids walking around the suite laughing and talking. He opened the door to the bathroom ad stepped out in his jeans, but was bare chested and bare foot. He'd combed his long hair out and pulled it back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck.

His eyes searched through the suite and found his wife sitting on the corner of the bed and their youngest sitting between her legs as Ayana was gently combing the knots out of Samaria's hair.

They were all freshly showered and each had on a different Roman Reigns t-shirt which ever was their favorite to support their father for the night of course.

"Hi daddy!" Samaria chirped.

"Hi baby." Roman greeted before he leaned down and kissed her puckered lips. He squatted down in front of Samaria. "Did you have fun this weekend?" He asked watching as she nodded emphatically.

A smile spread on the little girls face. "Are you going to kick Triple H's butt tonight daddy?"

"Oh absolutely! I'm going to give him a couple of Samoan drops, and throw him into the barricade, and then I'll smash his face into the steps..." Roman explained before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and rolled onto his back then tackled by his 3 sons. He let out an 'Oomph' when all three sons landed on his chest and stomach.

Ayana couldn't help laughing as Samaria giggled while watching her brothers go after their daddy. Ayana finished putting Samaria's hair in a pony tail and braiding it as requested by her five year old before she patted her on the leg. "Go help your brothers get daddy." She laughed harder as Samaria squealed before jumping off the bed and into the pile of brothers on her father.

Ayana looked at her watch and saw what time it was. "Okay you guys, let daddy up. He needs to finish getting ready so we can get to the Stadium."

Roman watched as his kids carefully un-piled from him as he looked up at Ayana. She was in jeans, black sneakers and a black 'I Got Speared by Reigns' t-shirt. He smirked at its play on words before he stood from the floor. He leaned over as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Thanks for the extra sleep."

It was almost a real kiss Ayana thought.

"Did you get plenty?" Ayana asked curiously.

Roman nodded as he pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt and slipped his sneakers on and tied them. He pulled on a blue blazer. "Yea I really did. I got to watch the kids playing in the pool before I got in the shower. It was nice to see them having so much fun."

Ayana smiled softly up at her husband before she winked at him. "I'll round them up and get them all in the SUV; take your time we'll be ready to go when you get down there." She knew he needed a few minutes to himself. WrestleMania was the biggest PPV event every year. This year was no different. He was main eventing and the kids were so excited.

* * *

Once they all got to the Stadium, Roman went his separate way to the locker rooms and Ayana took the kids and met Roman's mom and dad in the stands where most of the families were seated. Anytime Roman's parents attended live events or PPV's the family always sat together.

"How's Roman holding up?" Lisa asked as she sat next to her daughter-in-law.

Ayana shook her head. "Nervous as usual I suspect. You know how Roman gets at the big PPV's; the butterflies get him first, then he bounces around for an hour or so listening to music that will pump him up and then he has his quiet time about 30 minutes before his match and he's good to go."

Ayana looked behind her and checked on the boys. They were gathered on each side of Sika as they chattered back and forth. The boys loved picking Sika's brain anytime they got within two feet of him. "You guys don't make Tama crazy with all your wrestling questions."

Sika chuckled. "They are fine sweetheart." He could not have picked a more caring woman to be his sons wife or his grandchildren's mother. Ayana had such a wonderful heart and loved unconditionally. He loved that she had learned the Samoan language and called him Tama and Lisa Tina, which was Grandma and Grandpa in the Samoan native tongue. He loved it even more when it came out of his grand babies mouths.

Ayana stood from her seat and slid Samaria over next to Lisa. "I'm going to go up and use the restroom and stretch my legs a bit. The next three hours is going to last forever. You guys be good for Tama and Tina." When she got a round of 'Yes mom's' from them she smiled at Lisa who nodded.

Ayana turned and went up the stairs to the concessions area; the Stadium employees were finally starting to let the fans in and it was slowly starting to fill up. The restrooms were out of the way down a hallway. She turned and went down the hallway and walked into the restroom. It was dark which meant no one had been in there and would still be clean. The motion detector lights kicked on. She went into the first stall and did her business before flushing and washing her hands.

She checked her hair in the mirror. She couldn't believe how long her hair had gotten; it was already two inches past her rear-end. She curled it slightly before she left the hotel to give it some bounce. She dried her hands before she turned and headed out. As she was walking down the hallway a hand came out and snagged her by the arm and jerked her into a room; the door closed and the light flipped on.

Deep blue eyes blinked as the pale blue were staring back at her. Ayana smirked before she socked AJ in the shoulder. "God damn it! You scared the shit out of me!"

AJ chuckled hard. "I'm surprised your ass wasn't burning; I've been following you since you left the little family in the stands. My eyes have been glued to your jean covered ass the whole time."

Ayana smirked as she felt AJ's hands slide down her body and grabbed two hands full of her jean covered backside. Her fingers weaved into his hair as he pressed his body to hers as he caught her lips in a searing kiss.

She felt his tongue slide along the seam of her lips and she couldn't help if her lips parted and allowed his tongue to slip inside and caress her own tongue. She couldn't stop the moan as it left her mouth and entered his.

Ayana broke the kiss as she shook her head. "This can't get out of hand right now. The last thing I need is getting caught with a fuck buddy by one of my husband's co-workers." She cupped his cheek. "As much as I would love to lose myself with you in this room. We both know it's a bad idea! You will kill the muscles in your thighs and your match will turn to shit later."

AJ chuckled once more. "I'm not letting myself get an erection, because wrestling with one would suck. Can you imagine Jericho's face if I tried to do a belly to back suplex and he felt a poke?"

Ayana couldn't help as she started laughing hard. "Oh my God, Chris would go ballistic. Please don't poke him."

AJ laughed with Ayana before he caught her lips once more then pulled back. "Don't worry. I'll save it for someone I really want to poke." AJ winked at her before he released his hold on her and watched as she took off out of the room. He smirked before he went the other way and hit the staircase to go back down to the belly of the stadium and finish getting ready for his match.

* * *

Ayana made it back to her seats with the kids and Roman's parents. She sat next to Samaria as she kept her youngest between her and Roman's mom.

She was glad no one was paying attention to her when AJ came out and worked over Chris Jericho. She cheered with her kids for him when he won his first WrestleMania match ever. If she let it she could've lit up the Stadium with a thousand watt smile as he stood on the second rope in the corner and posed for the fans. But she curved it.

By the time Roman and Triple H made it to the ring she could feel her whole body break out in chill bumps. She loved watching him in the ring as much as their kids did. She laughed as Samaria and the boys jumped to their feet as soon as the first punch was thrown. She stood and watched the grueling match. She would be surprised if the two of them didn't come out with a little bloodshed. The build up for the match was amazing with the two of them attacking and re-attacking each other on a weekly basis on Raw and sometimes Smackdown.

Ayana's deep blue eyes watched as her husband showed his dominance as he first superman punched Triple H before he broke the COO in half with a ferocious spear; only to get the three count before being handed the WWE Heavyweight Championship belt and declared the new champion of the company.

As Roman stood in the ring he held the title above his head before he let out one of his patented ROARS. The crowd roared right along with him; as well as his children. Chills ripped through Ayana's body.

Her eyes glittered as she watched the sweat running down his arms and neck before his muscles bulged and flexed as he held the title above his head once more. He had worked so hard for this moment and she couldn't have been more proud or more in love with her husband.

She wanted to get dinner into everyone get the kids in bed and then...She wanted to celebrate with her husband properly

* * *

Ayana corralled the kids into their rooms in the suite as Roman was taking a warm shower to get his muscles to loosen up. Once he was out she got in the shower;

She was ready to celebrate.

She was ready to kick start their love life again.

She was ready to reclaim her husband.

As she walked into the bedroom she stopped in her tracks as her heart sank into her stomach. The sight of her youngest Samaria sleeping on her pillow quietly as Roman's snores filled the suite felt like a knife in her heart.

All she needed was him, all she craved, all she wanted was him.

All she got was a good cry on the couch in the sitting room of the suite.


	7. Ch 7 We Were Innocent

**Chapter 7** \- We Were Innocent

Ayana was laying in bed. It had been a couple of months since Roman had won the title at WrestleMania. It was Friday morning and Roman had already been up and gone on the next plane out to start his weekend house shows. She felt him lean over her and kiss her temple once.

Of course again all she could think was 'It was almost a real kiss.'

The kids were out of school for the day and the following day was Odyn's peewee football game. She couldn't wait to sit in the stands and cheer on one of her baby boys. They might not have been babies anymore but they were HER babies! She and Roman supported anything they wanted to do.

Ayana pulled herself from bed and padded to the bathroom before getting in the shower to wake herself up. Once she finished showering from head to toe she got herself dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was combing the snarls and knots out of her long hair as she walked down stairs and fired up her laptop. She smiled as she looked over and watched as Braden was making pop tarts for his brothers and sister.

"Okay Miss Samaria come check out your grades please." Ayana stated before she watched as her youngest came bouncing into the living room and onto the couch next to her. "Morning baby." Ayana greeted her youngest with a kiss to the forehead as Samaria got comfortable next to her.

"How did I do momma?" Samaria asked in a chipper tone.

Ayana gasped out dramatically. "Oooooo, look at that you got gold stars all the way across with smiley faces. You are doing perfect pumpkin."

"Do you think daddy will be proud of me?" Samaria's soft voice asked.

"I think daddy will be very proud of you. When he comes home on Wednesday we can show him." Ayana promised. "Go in the den and Braden will turn on some cartoons for you."

"Yes momma." Samaria agreed before she bounced off the couch and skipped out of the room.

Ayana smiled. "Next on the list is my little prince Maximos." Ayana sighed heavily it was going to be a long day. Once she finished up with the going over the kids grades with them she had payroll to do for 4 companies which would occupy the rest of her day. Then they were going to order pizza and watch a movie for the night.

Everyone would be in bed by 9 for Odyn's peewee football game the next day.

* * *

Saturday found Nala, Ayana, Braden, Max and Samaria dressed in black and red sitting in the small football stadium cheering and yelling on Odyn and his peewee football team.

Deep blue eyes gleamed as she watched her 9 year old scamper down the field. He had some speed on him. She could definitely say that. He often gave his older brother Braden a run for his money - his father too. Family picnics are spent laughing at how fast Odyn was while running from the older guys in the family. No wonder his peewee league loved having him on the family.

Ayana's thousand watt smile practically lit up the entire field as she watched him catch a PERFECT spiral and tear off down the field; the field goal in his sights. His body was the metal and the goal posts were the magnets sucking him in.

"Look at little man go!" Nala exclaimed. All she had to do was look at Ayana and could tell by the smile on her face how proud she was of her son.

"I love the fact that he can out run his daddy. Roman used to be hell on the field and apparently he passed his football gene down to Odyn." Ayana chuckled.

Her eyes were still on Odyn and when he was 10 yards from the goal line he was taken down by five guys from the opposing team. "Jesus those guys look gigantic compared to Odyn. HEY REF GET THEM OFF MY SON ALREADY!" Ayana ended up shouting.

Nala giggled. "Calm down mama bear. Odyn has taken on half the big guys in your family including Roman, Dean and the twins and still came out on the other side unscathed."

Ayana shook her head as she noticed it was taking too long to get the bigger guys off. Once they did; she watched as the referee turned Odyn over and then waved over the coach and am EMT that was sitting in an ambulance at the end of the field. The EMT's were always there just as a precautionary.

"Something's wrong..." Braden whispered towards his mother.

"Momma why isn't Odyn getting up?" Samaria asked in a quiet voice.

Ayana's hand went to the back of Samaria's head. "I don't know baby." Her eyes finally left the field as she looked at Braden, Max and Samaria. "You guys stay here with your Aunt Nala. I'm going to go check on Odyn." She watched as her remaining children nodded in understanding as she carefully moved around the stands and jogged down the steps and out onto the field.

Ayana got to the group of men kneeing around her son. Her eyes landed on Odyn's coach. "Ray - Ray what is going on?" She asked, trying to keep her panic down to a minimum, until she actually had a legitimate reason to panic.

Ray stood up and backed away so the EMT's could figure out what was going on with him. "I'm not sure; according to the EMT's his breathing is really shallow and his lips are turning blue."

A guy in an EMT uniform walked over. "Are you the boy's mother?" He asked.

Ayana nodded. "Yes, can you tell me what's going on with my son?" Her panic was starting to go a little deeper.

"Not yet ma'am, is he allergic to anything you know of?" He asked.

Ayana shook her head negatively. "No..." Her heart was beating a tattoo on the inside of her chest cavity. She watched as they brought in a yellow back body and scooted him onto it and strapped him down.

The EMT came back over. "Ma'am we're going to go ahead and take him to the Emergency Room, would you like to ride with us?" The man watched as she nodded. "Okay we'll meet you in the parking lot and you can ride up front."

Ayana nodded once more before she turned and jogged across the field back to the stands. Nala and the kids met her at the bottom of the stairs as she pulled her Tahoe keys out and tossed them to Nala. "Their taking him to the ER; meet us there. You guys behave for Aunt Nala." Ayana pointed at her kids and watched as they all nodded before she turned and jogged towards the parking lot and hopped in the front seat of the ambulance.

The lights started rotating as the siren began to blast. Her heart was still pounding and she couldn't stop from ringing her hands in her lap.

She could only hope Odyn was going to be okay.

* * *

So many things were going through her head.

She signed all the consent forms to allow the doctors and nurses to run every test they needed to find out what was going on with her son. She walked out of the empty ER triage room after she watched a medical team roll Odyn down to the various rooms he would need for every test. She'd asked him repeatedly if he wanted her to go with him and he shook his head and said. "No momma I'm a big boy. I can go all by myself." When he was younger he used to say the same thing to her all the time and even now he was nine going on twenty-nine.

Ayana walked down to the ER waiting room where she saw Nala sitting with Braden, Max and Samaria. She looked down at her cell as she swiped her finger across the screen to unlock it as she pulled up her contact list. She could already feel the tears pricking her eyes as she hit the send button to call Roman.

"Hey babygirl what's up?" Roman answered his phone.

It felt like forever since he'd called her that. "Roman...I need you. You need to come home."

Roman could hear the crack in his wife's voice and his heart dropped into his stomach. Something was clearly wrong. "Ayana what is it?"

"O-O-Odyn...He was running down the field for a touchdown and got tackled by 5 really big guys from the other team and there's no way they are in the same weight class and his breathing was labored and his lips were turning blue and they brought him to the hospital and I just signed a mountain of consent forms for tests and I'm going to question the peewee league about those five players they were like peewee versions of the incredible hulk and they definitely broke something inside our son and Roman I'm really scared right now."

Roman knew it was no time to chuckle at his wife who just broke down the day's events in one sentence without taking a breath, but he stifled the chuckle he could tell she was scared to death right now. Odyn had been their scary surprise when he was born 10 weeks premature. He was smaller than most 9 year olds, but he was definitely tougher and faster than most his age.

"What are the doctor's saying?" Roman asked once he could tell Ayana was breathing normally again.

"They think it's ventricles going in and out of his heart are not functioning properly. Roman he looks so tiny in that big bed. He didn't even want me to go with him to get the testing done." Ayana stated as the silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Roman had always been her wall when one of the kids was sick or needed their shots.

This was not going to be easy; not by a long shot.

"Just calm down babygirl. I'll talk to Hunter and I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll call you back when I have flight information." Roman stated softly. He knew his tenor voice was soothing for her, before he hung up and called Hunter immediately.

* * *

Ayana was still ringing her hands as she waited and paced the ER waiting room. Roman had sent her a quick text letting her know he'd caught a flight and would take a taxi from the airport to the hospital.

"Hey why don't I take the kids back to my place for the night; then you can stay with Odyn and not have to worry about feeding three other mouths plus they can sleep in comfortable places." Nala pointed out as the three kids were spread out on the couches and chairs snoozing. Nala had taken a taxi to her place and grabbed her car and brought it back just for this reason alone. She knew Ayana wasn't going to leave Odyn's side for the night, but at the same time she'd been riding in Ayana's Tahoe and she didn't want to leave her without a vehicle.

Ayana rubbed her forehead as she nodded. "Yea, thanks; you are such a life saver." She stated as they both stood up and hugged tighter than ever before.

Nala smiled softly. "Anytime sweetie. Call me or text me if you need anything. If I don't hear from you by morning I'll give you a call."

They walked around and gently woke Braden, Max and Samaria. Nala lifted Samaria into her arms as the little girl wrapped herself around her aunt's body before burying her face into her aunt's shoulder already sleeping again; even through her mother's kiss. Ayana kissed and hugged Braden and Max both. "You guys be good for Aunt Nala and help with Samaria when you can. I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow some time."

Braden and Max both nodded in understanding as they followed their Aunt Nala out of the building. She heard the double doors behind her swoosh open; she turned and watched as Odyn's doctor walked over to her. "Dr. Bloodworth, how's Odyn?"

Dr. Bloodworth offered her to sit down as he joined her. "Mrs. Reigns, I looked over the test results and I really don't want to give any kind of false hope for tonight. I'm going to show the results to one of my colleagues; he is a Pediatric Heart Specialist, if you don't mind waiting until tomorrow morning some time. He'll be coming in after 10 AM tomorrow. Odyn is actually sleeping right now, but the nurses put a cot in the room if you want to stay with him."

Ayana nodded. "Just let the nurses know not to be scared when a very large Samoan man comes in asking for me or Odyn. My husband works out of town and he's supposed to be on his way and should be here at any time."

They parted ways as Ayana made her way to Odyn's room. They were keeping him in the ER for the night until they could decide what kind of treatment they were going with. As soon as she walked in she couldn't help but still notice how awfully small he looked in that big hospital bed. She stood next to his bed as she gentle pushed his shaggy raven hair out of his face. He was still wearing the oxygen tube under his nose and she could still see a tint of light blue around his lips.

Ayana watched as his grey-blue eyes fluttered open. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

Odyn nodded. "I can breathe better and my chest doesn't feel funny anymore."

"Well that's good. I'm glad they are taking care of you or I would have to sick daddy on them when he gets here." Ayana teased as she winked at him.

"Daddy's coming?" Odyn asked softly.

Ayana nodded. "Yea he's pretty worried about you. Can I get you anything sweetie?" She asked. She'd go all over hell's half acre to get him whatever she wanted.

Odyn shook his head negatively. "Can you lay with me momma?"

Finally! Ayana's mind screamed. She knew he loved to protest about being a big boy and hated it when she called him baby; she figured most days when she called him that he was only humoring her. "I think I can do that; scootch over give me some room little man." She watched as he slowly moved over and she kicked off her sneakers before she climbed up onto the hospital bed with him; stretching her right arm above Odyn's head, but having her bicep under her head as a make shift pillow and wrapping her left arm protectively around her son as always.

Ayana couldn't help but think this was her and Roman's punishment for letting their marriage fall apart and for cheating on each other. She knew she started cheating first, but honestly she'd tried everything in her might to get Roman interested in her again. It had almost been two years since Roman had physically touched her. Maybe having four kids had wrecked her body so badly that he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

Maybe it was time to either cut ties with AJ. He made her feel loved and wanted and beautiful. He made her FEEL something again. But she loved Roman so much and lately even sitting in the same room she ached; her body for him to touch her or kiss her.

They would be sitting in the same room and they were 10,000 miles apart and she missed him like he was still on the road.

Something needed to change...and soon.

She watched as her son slowly drifted off to sleep once more.

He was so innocent in all of this.

As she let sleep take over her body; she could only hope Roman made it home soon and that the doctor would have good news in the morning.


	8. Ch 8 When We Were Young

**Chapter 8** \- When We Were Young

 **3 A.M.**

Roman had been thankful when he'd remembered to take his Tahoe keys so he could put his luggage in the back and not carry it through the hospital. He chuckled when the short blonde at the nursing station looked him up and down wide eyed and squeaked out in surprise.

"You must be Mr. Reigns. Mrs. Reigns said to be expecting you." She pushed back from the desk before he could even answer her. "Follow me sir."

Roman stifled a chuckle once more as he followed her down the hallway.

Tired grey eyes looked at the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long time. His beautiful wife cuddling with their middle son. Ayana had been right; Odyn looked like a baby in that big bed.

Roman walked closer to the hospital bed and could see Ayana's hand hanging off the bed, he leaned down and pressed a couple of soft kissed to the palm of her hand. She didn't stir which he was very thankful for. He carefully leaned over and brushed a kiss to Odyn's forehead before he sat down in the chair next to the bed; keeping his wife's hand in his and letting the traveling anxiety wash over his body and take over as his eyelids drooped before closing.

* * *

Deep blue eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around questioningly. Ayana was trying to remember where she was as she felt the small body in front of her burrow into her more. She looked down and could see Odyn still fast asleep. She kissed his forehead softly and could feel a weight and heat covering her right hand.

Her eyes looked over her son and saw her husband fast asleep in the chair. 'His big ass is going to regret sleeping in that chair when he wakes up.' She thought to herself as she stifled a giggle. She carefully moved away from Odyn as her bladder screamed for relief. She slipped from the big bed and stepped into her sneakers before quietly making her way to the restroom down the hall.

Once she'd done her business and combed her fingers through her hair so it looked somewhat presentable; she went back to her sons room and leaned against the doorway as she stared at Roman; she loved to watch him sleep, he always looked so peaceful which was a far cry from when he was in the ring. She wanted to go over and touch him and plant a kiss on his lips. A real kiss; something other than the cheek, temple or forehead. She CRAVED to feel his lips against hers; his soft supple lips. He had the reddest softest lips of any man she'd ever met.

"Stop watching me sleep that's creepy." Roman mumbled in a sleepy haze. He always knew when she was watching him sleep. He honestly didn't care what she did.

Ayana smirked as she walked over to her purse and grabbed her cell and turned it on. "Cafeteria is open if you need some coffee. The Pediatric Heart Specialist is supposed to be in soon so he can take a look at Odyn's test results."

Roman stood from the chair as he stretched out his big body before he held out his hand to her. "C'mon you can use a coffee break you been here all night. They will wake him up for breakfast in a while anyways." He watched as her eyes danced between her son and him as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Come on beautiful; come stretch your legs with me." He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as she slipped her hand into his.

Ayana could feel tiny electrical shocks going up her arm. It had been the first time in a really LONG time that Roman had held her hand. She felt Roman's big fingers push between hers as it locked their hands together. She felt weak in the knees. She could feel tears filling her eyes; it had been so long since he'd touched her in a loving way.

"Momma..." A soft voice croaked out.

Ayana couldn't stop herself as she jerked her hand out of Roman's and spun around to see Odyn. She applied a fake smile and went to his bedside. "Morning baby." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Look who made it home." She pointed towards Roman.

Roman smiled softly as Odyn smiled up at him. "Hi Dad."

Roman reached out as he ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" He asked before his eyes went to Ayana who quickly turned away from them; he could see her wiping her eyes, but he couldn't imagine what had made her tear up.

"I'm feeling okay, when can we go home?" Odyn asked.

Roman smiled down at his son; he hated hospitals almost as much as his mother did. "We'll see little man; were waiting for the doctors to look over your test results." He could see the blue hue around his lips. It was definitely not good; he was worried before now he was scared, but he would NOT show it in front of his son. There was no reason to scare Odyn for nothing.

A few minutes later and the nurse rolled in the tray with Odyn's breakfast. Ayana turned and faced her son and husband as she fake smiled for the nurse. "Mr. and Mrs. Reigns, Dr. Bloodworth is outside and would like to discuss Odyn with you."

Ayana nodded. "Thank you." She walked out of the room followed by Roman. As she approached the doctor she could see another doctor standing with the doctor from the previous night. "Dr. Bloodworth the nurse said you wanted to see us. This is my husband Roman." She watched as Roman shook hands with the doctor.

Dr. Bloodworth smiled as he returned the hand shake from his young patient's father. Damn he could be intimidating if he wanted. "Mr. and Mrs. Reigns this is our Pediatric Heart Specialist, Dr. Libman; he has looked over Odyn's test results and will be taking over Odyn's treatment from here on out. He is confident that I am no longer needed so I'm turning everything over to him."

Ayana smiled gratefully. "Thank you for all your help Dr. Bloodworth I really appreciate it all."

Roman nodded. "Yea Doc thanks for taking care of my boy for the evening." He shook his hand once again as they watched the doctor walk away.

Dr. Libman guided the parents over to a private seating area and offered them to sit as he did. "Okay, so I looked over Odyn's test results and it appears both of his ventricles that are pumping blood into his heart and out of his heart to his other organs is not pumping quite up to speed. Now I read in his medical history that he was born 10 weeks early, due to you having preeclampsia correct Ayana?"

Ayana nodded. "I never could figure out why my blood pressure spiked so badly. I didn't really gain a lot of weight with Odyn and I walked regularly and stayed on the pre-natal diet my OB set up for me. But still 10 weeks before my due date I had to have an Emergency C-Section. Odyn has always been small for his age but he's always been stronger and faster than anyone else in the family. If his heart wasn't pumping properly wouldn't the doctor's have noticed it at birth?"

Dr. Libman shook his head negatively. "Yes and no. The medical staff was probably more worried about getting Odyn out safely and placed in the Neo-Natal unit and getting your blood pressure down. When they went to go check everything all the organs were fully developed and his heart was doing what it was supposed to so no they probably didn't notice it. But don't worry we've caught it before it can be too much of an issue and I'm optimistic about his treatment right now and so should you two."

Dr. Libman handed over a prescription sheet. "We're going to start simple. We're going to start with some medicine for him to take 4 times a day. Obviously you'll have to cut out the sports and running around. I want him to be on his prescription for a full month and then I want you to make an appointment to come back to the hospital and re-take all the tests and we'll see how it's working."

"And if the pills aren't doing what they are supposed to be doing?" Roman's baritone voice asked curiously.

Dr. Libman nodded more to himself then to the worried looking parents. "Well if the medicine doesn't do what it's supposed to then we would have to go in and operate and put in an extra valve to help get the blood where it needs to be. It would be two separate operations and clearly we wouldn't do them at the same time. We would do one and then 6 to 10 weeks later do the second."

Ayana frowned. "And if the valves don't do what needs to be done?" She asked and really didn't want the answer but NEEDED to hear it; she needed to hear the whole truth.

"The next step after that unfortunately would be putting Odyn on a donors list for a heart transplant. So you can see why we really hope the medicine works. nine times out of ten the medicine does the trick, but the patient has to be on it for the rest of his life." Dr. Libman stated honestly.

"As long as my son get a nice long healthy life; I don't care if he hasn't to take the meds through an IV. I want everything done that can be to help my son." Ayana stated in a final tone.

Dr. Libman nodded. "Well here is my office and cell numbers and the prescription you can fill it at the pharmacy at the end of the hallway; the pharmacy techs are waiting for you. Now the medicine will probably make him drowsy for the first few days so don't be surprised if he sleeps a little more than normal or naps more. I promise we will do everything possible; we will get it all figured out and fixed."

They both thanked the doctor and watched as he walked away signing Odyn's discharge papers.

Thank God it was over...for now.

Ayana looked up at Roman and could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep. "C'mon let's take Odyn home and you two can have a nap and I'll go get the rest of others from Nala and Dean's. They will be excited to see you home earlier than normal."

Roman nodded as they went back to Odyn's room and he was already dressed and had his breakfast and his first dose of his new medicine. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Yup the medicine was already working.

* * *

Ayana knocked on Nala's door and waited as her best friend answered the door yawning. "Morning Aya, how's Odyn?" She asked as she moved aside and invited her friend inside.

Ayana didn't get a word out edge wise before Samaria, Max and Braden were running up to her asking about their missing sibling. She laughed as she leaned down and kissed each on the forehead. "Okay you three take a chill pill. I will tell you all about how Odyn is and that he is already sitting at home with daddy right now, if you'll be good and pick up the ginormous mess I know you three have created in Aunt Nala and Uncle Dean's den. That includes cleaning up food dishes and anything you drank out of."

Nala laughed as she watched the three of them scamper away and started picking up everything. "Did you know Mari is up at the butt crack of dawn and ready for cartoons at the drop of a hat?" Nala asked with a fake glare.

Ayana laughed as they walked towards the kitchen. "Braden is usually up by then and plops her down and turns them on for her."

"Yes I know. God Bless your oldest. He really knows their ins and outs." Nala stated as she rubbed her forehead.

"Who do you think trained him?" Ayana asked with a twinkle in her eye and a soft laugh. It took Ayana all of ten minutes to explain when the doctor had said before she started to chew her bottom lip. She peeked into the den and made sure the kids were still cleaning. She looked back at Nala before she took a breath. "Nala, he held my hand. What am I supposed to do? He hasn't held anything in months. It was so foreign but felt so good and I damn near cried. What the fuck is wrong with me?" She stated in a hushed tone so the kids couldn't hear.

Nala furrowed her brow, glad that the kids were still in the den. "Honey, there is nothing wrong with you. I think it's just been so long since Roman has laid a hand on you that it just feels weird and foreign like you said. You weren't expecting it obviously. You two really need to sit down and talk."

Ayana shook her head. "I couldn't even begin to figure out where to start that conversation. I mean how do I start? 'Hi I know were still married and all but since you've opted out of touching me and having sex with me I couldn't help but want to still feel like a woman so while you're on the road having sex with whoever texts you on Thursday nights; I'm screwing your co-worker Wednesdays and Thursdays.' I don't see that working out well."

Nala chuckled. "I didn't say lay THAT out on the line for him. I just said talk. You know start easy 'How was your work week?' 'Did any of the fans try grabbing your butt cheek again?' I do love that story when he explains it." She snorted out a not so lady like laugh. "Then you could always try the harder questions. 'Who is the hoe you screwing on the road so I can snatch her bald the next time I see her at a live event or PPV.' You know make it interesting."

"Oh sure. I can see that going over beautifully." Ayana mocked. "Have you lost your mind? Asking him a question like that leaves me open for him to interrogate me about the guy I'm screwing. How do I explain I'm bumping uglies with a man who is not only older that Roman, but 4 inches shorter and 47 pounds lighter, with shorter hair and pale blue eyes with a Georgia draw? Not to mention if he actually answers me and he tells me who he is having sex with instead of me; I'm not going to lie to you, I will lose my shit and probably kill her. I can just see it being some cute THIN Diva who is younger than me."

Nala chortled. "Ayana you are not fat by any means. I mean yea you've got hips, but it's only because you had 4 beautiful babies. And age should never be in question. You are only a few months younger than Roman. If it was an age issue than he should've knocked someone younger up the first year of college."

Ayana pressed her forehead to the dining room table. "Not helping." Ayana looked up at Nala. "If there is nothing wrong with the way I look; then why hasn't my husband had sex with me for almost two years. there is something clearly wrong with the way I look or dress or something. I mean who just stops having sex. Especially when we fucked like bunnies since the age of 15. God this was so much easier when we were young."

"You'll get it back...ya know...whatever it is you guys lost. It's just going to take some time." Nala reasoned.

"I hope so."

The girls hugged tightly as Ayana corralled the kids and got them into the Tahoe and got them all back to the house.

"You guys be quiet if Odyn and daddy are sleeping. They both had rough nights." Ayana warned.

She didn't have to look any further than the den, Roman was stretched out on the couch and Odyn was in the space between the back of the couch and his father's body. She watched as Braden and Max took the other couch as Samaria pulled her over to the big overstuffed chair.

Clearly everyone needed a nap from the nights chaotic mess.

It was moments like these with all the kids passed out in one room and the peacefulness of the day slipped into the house.

Silence was blissful and Ayana could remember all the reasons she'd fallen in love with Roman. She just wished they could go back to when they were young and Roman could remember all the reasons he fell in love with her.

There was something missing and broken and she was hopeful that it would eventually get back to how it had been before it all stopped.


	9. Ch 9 Seduces Me

**Chapter 9** \- Seduces Me

Two weeks after Odyn's heart scare, the meds seemed to be working, but in two weeks when he went back for another round of tests the results would reveal all.

So for the next two weeks Ayana had to keep her mind busy.

Nothing kept Ayana's mind busier than her husband still receiving text messages from a random number during his off days home. The messages were still the same 'Can't wait to see you Friday'. The worst part was - Roman had taken to actually texting the number back. 'Yea me too - Friday can't come soon enough'.

Saying goodbye to Roman Friday morning when he left to go back on the road was easier and harder at the same time. She knew even though he would be working he would be in another woman's bed by nightfall.

The weekend was long and full of studying for all 4 of the kids. The following week would be there last week; in fact Wednesday was their last day of school and Thursday was their first official day to the beginning of their Summer.

Summer meant several things...swimming from morning till night, sleep over's with friends, watching tons of movies, playing hard outside until the sun went down, bike riding all over the neighborhood, kick ball games, flag football, softball, even some street hockey and basketball.

Odyn would be allowed to do some, but nothing that would make his heart go too crazy. His brothers and sister knew he would have to take it easy for the first couple of weeks of Summer; at least until he had his next round of tests. They would take care of him and make sure he didn't feel left out of anything, but make sure his heart was safe from stress.

The kids enjoyed watching their father decimate Sheamus on Monday Night Raw; when the Celtic Warrior challenged their father for the WWE title. By Wednesday morning all four were bouncing off the wall and couldn't wait to finish their exams and get out of their last day of school by 3.

Roman had already promised when he got home he would pick them all up from school. He would take them for a last day of school snack and then Ayana had something planned for dinner and a movie for them all to enjoy.

* * *

Ayana pulled into the all too familiar driveway. The same driveway she had been visiting on Wednesday and Thursdays for the last six months. The driveway the was 3 blocks from where she resided and where her children played every day.

She walked up to the door and rang the bell. She had to control her breathing as the front door opened and AJ was standing in his jeans with bare feet, bare chest and his baseball hat on. The Georgia native set his pale blues on her as he smiled softly before he pulled her into the house, slammed the front door and pushed her back against the door.

AJ's lips caught Ayana's in a searing kiss. The Georgia native could tell there was something different in this kiss. AJ gently pulled his lips from Ayana's as their eyes locked. "What's wrong Ayana?" He questioned. He'd heard about her sons health scare and how Roman had literally dropped everything to be with his son two weeks ago. AJ hadn't seen the mother of four in two weeks because of her son and now something had changed.

Ayana looked down at the floor because suddenly her sneakers were more interesting than anything else. AJ lifted her chin with his index knuckle so their eyes could lock once more. AJ sighed softly before he took her hand in his and led her through his condo to the bedroom. "Sit." He requested.

AJ sat next to Ayana and took both of her hands in his. "What's going on Aya?"

Ayana slammed her eyes closed when AJ called her Aya; Roman called her that, he had been the only one who ever called her Aya. She opened her eyes slowly. "I don't think...I don't think we should do this anymore AJ. I feel like Odyn's heart scare is God punishing me. I realize that Roman hasn't touched me in almost two years, but I started screwing around on him first."

AJ sighed heavily. "Your husband is a smart man when it comes to the ring and his career and he seems to love the shit out of his kids, but he's a fuckin idiot when it comes to you. When I was still with my wife even after four kids I couldn't keep my hands off of her. She was the love of my life and I wanted to be with her twenty-four seven. My job made me put my family in the backseat, but I never treated her like she or my kids were there. They were always in the front seat next to me. I see the way Roman is with the kids but to me it seems like he keeps you at arm's length."

Ayana pushed up from the end of the bed as she paced back and forth in front of the bed. "You have no idea how hard this is for me to say; for me to end whatever this thing is that we have between us. After not feeling desirable by my husband for almost two years, you made me feel sexy and wanted...You make me feel like an actual woman again." Ayana could feel her emotions getting ready to overload her. She blinked as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know what happened between Roman and I, but I just woke up one day and realized he didn't want me the way I wanted him. The way I still want him. I still love Roman very much so. Your wife might have BEEN the love of your life, but Roman is STILL the love of mine. I just got so caught up in the way you made me feel that I forgot I was still married to him."

She let out a shaky breath. "I know you don't want to hear all this shit, but I can't keep coming to you when I should be trying to fix what's wrong with my marriage. These last few months with you have been Heaven on Earth; almost as if Roman was on a vacation with the kids, but without me."

AJ grabbed a tissue as he stood and gently wiped her tears away. "You can talk to me all day long about him; I don't care. I've seen the way he is backstage with you and the kids. He's loving on them and kissing them; telling them how much he loves them. He doesn't even kiss you properly anymore does he? I bet if he gave you a good kiss on the lips with a little tongue you'd practically fall apart because it would be like...it would be like getting your husband back. If would feel like you're getting back the man you fell in love with as a teenager; getting back the man you've had 4 beautiful kids with."

AJ frowned. "No one understands your pain the way I do Ayana. My wife took my kids and her which were my everything. I still can't get her to answer my calls or text messages and my lawyer can't find her so I can at least get visitations with my kids. The first time we met - there was something there. There was an unhappiness to you that wasn't settled. The more I saw you around the neighborhood; you look genuinely happy with your kids, but when Roman was with you the smile and happiness just didn't quite reach your eyes. He didn't hold your hand or put his hand in the middle of your back to guide you around or even throw his arm over your shoulder. Once again I couldn't keep my hands off my wife. Roman acts like if he touches you he'd going to get the black plague."

A silence fell between the two. "Do you know who she is?"

"Who, who is? Damn it I sound like an owl. She who?" Ayana corrected.

Aj chuckled. "The woman who has his attention. The female receiving the attention that is meant for you. That she." AJ inquired.

Ayana shook her head negatively. "I don't have a clue, but I know it's someone on the road with him. Every Thursday night right before bed he was receiving a message from the same random number about not being able to wait and see him Friday; then he started receiving the message Wednesdays and Thursdays. Before he wasn't responding, but now he does with me too or I can't wait either."

Ayana walked back over and sat on the foot of the bed as AJ soon followed behind her. "I know if I got pissed off because he's screwing around with someone who is on the road with you guys I would just be a gigantic hypocrite. And I know this does nothing for you, but damn it I want my husband back. Two years of no touching, nothing intimate, no sex, no love making. no dancing in the living room after we put the kids to bed, no skinny dipping in the pool in the backyard at 1 AM before we run through the house dripping wet and make love until the sun comes up. We were like bunnies locked in a cage. Now it's more like Day 700 of the hostage negotiations."

AJ cupped her face and caught her lips in a sweet kiss before she pushed against his bare chest and stood from the bed once more.

"No...this really can't happen anymore." Ayana was trying to be firm.

But it really wasn't working.

AJ cupped her face once more and caught her lips before he backed her against his dresser and he felt her sag against him. If he had to kiss the life into her to seduce her and get her to see he would make her feel everything Roman couldn't or wouldn't.

AJ's hand moved from her hip to slide up her back and buried his fingers in her soft hair, pressing her flush against his body. Their mouths angled against each other and in no time both we're tasting each other, their tongues tangling. He groaned from low in his throat, the feeling of her mouth against his pure heaven. His hand left her hair to go back to her hip, lifting her with both hands as her legs wrapped around his waist. AJ wanted her and Ayana clearly wanted him, they were consenting adults and he couldn't think of a reason to pull away from this, to stop this from happening. Over and over and over. Leading her down on the bed, AJ hovered over her as they continued passionately kissing.

Ayana couldn't help moaning into his mouth as he settled his body between her thighs. The kiss never breaking for an instant. Her hands had pulled the hat from his head and her fingers were weaved through his soft hair. There was something about this man and his hair that just had her going crazy inside. And now with his lips kissing her back she was going to melt into a puddle. Her hands left his hair as they began exploring all the naked flesh from the well-defined muscles all along the expanse of his back to his solid chest and indents of his abs. Her fingertips touched and caressed every piece of flesh. She honestly couldn't get enough of this man.

"Do you have any idea how great that feels?" AJ mumbled against her lips, reluctantly breaking the kiss so they could both breathe and looked down at her flushed face and trembling body. He took her hand and slid it beneath his jeans and boxer/briefs, making her touch his rock hard cock. "That's what you do to me, Ayana. Every time I see you, my cock stands at attention for you. Only you." His mouth sealed to her neck and AJ nearly came unglued when she began stroking him, feeling himself harden more if that was possible. "Goddamn I want you right here, right now. If you don't want this, tell me now because I don't know if I'll be able to stop once we get too far."

Ayana just about died when she felt how truly hard he was as she smiled softly. "I thought we already were too far?" She asked as her hand never stopped stroking him as her fingernails started teasing his VERY present erection. "Believe me I want you too. You have no idea what you do to me, in the ring, out of the ring; whatever." She moaned as his lips continued to kiss her neck and they started following the chest line of her t-shirt. She couldn't help as she chewed her bottom lips.

"Oh fuck…" He groaned, loving the feeling of her nails and hand teasing his erection. "I think we're wearing too many clothes." He suddenly sat back on his haunches with her legs still locked around his waist and slid his warm hands up her t-shirt. Ayana continued stroking him and had to pull back so he could take off her top. A second later, her bra met her t-shirt on the floor as AJ's head dipped to capture her nipple in his hot mouth.

Ayana sucked in a breath as soon as his beautiful red lips closed around her nipple and her fingers weaved into his hair again. She felt her knees and thighs rubbing against the sides of his body with every move they both made. Her hand slipped back into his jeans and boxer/briefs as she took him into her hand again. Why should she be the only one feeling pleasure from this? She could just feel the power that laid between her thighs and it made her panty covered sex tingle with anticipation. She sucked in another breath when he kissed across her chest to take her other nipple into his mouth and her fingers tightened into his hair. And she felt him growl slightly. AJ's ministrations were getting to her brain and making her head fuzzy. She couldn't help the moan that came from between her lips. "AJ…"

"If you don't stop stroking me, we won't get to the fun part, beautiful." AJ informed her huskily, his voice DEEPER than before and proceeded to tease her other perfectly shaped breasts. They were the perfect shape and size, not too much, but just enough to enjoy. AJ enjoyed everything about this woman. AJ had her right where he wanted her and she wasn't going anywhere, not unless it was over his dead body. Once he finished teasing and tormenting her breasts, AJ slid his tongue up the valley of her breasts all the way to her neck, chin and finally captured her lips in a searing kiss. All the while leading her down on the bed, their tongues dueling together once more.

Ayana giggled as she moved her hand from his aching cock around to grope his firm ass. Oh yea those jeans she'd seen him walking around in did him justice. She giggled again at that thought. "I don't know about you, but I think we've both got entirely too many clothes on." Her hands on his chest pushed him back onto his haunches as she moved around and got on her knees as she leaned over and kissed the middle of his SOLID chest. Jesus the man was built like a brick wall. Her tongue slowly slid down as she placed soft kisses in sporadic places on his stomach and abs, while her hands went to the button on his jeans. Oh she was going to get both of them naked one way or another at this point. They were both ready to explode.

AJ chuckled and lifted her momentarily, this time lying flat on his back on the bed with her straddling him. "I couldn't agree more." He growled, sitting up and forced her to lay flat on her back between his legs so he could slip her jeans and panties off. He could smell her arousal and it made him heady, another growl escaping him. Before Ayana knew what was happening, AJ placed both of her legs over his broad shoulders and buried his face in her dripping sex. He blew hot air against her clit and flicked it a few times with his tongue, emanating some pretty deep moans from her.

Ayana felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he kissed along the insides of her thighs between licks. She couldn't help as she giggled softly his facial stubble tickled the inside of her thighs. She moved her hips and AJ growled against her clit and she nearly came off the bed, but was stopped short when his arm came up and went across her pelvis. She couldn't help as she had one hand buried in his hair and her free hand was wrapped around his forearm trying to keep herself from going completely crazy. "Oh God AJ…What are you doing to me?" She asked as she tried to keep the moaning down to a dull rumble. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." She wasn't above begging at this point.

"You'll take as much as I dish out and love it." AJ grunted, going right back to working her body into an absolute frenzy. He could feel her trembling thighs and even her hand against his forearm. After teasing her inner thighs for a bit, AJ finally slid his tongue up and down her clit, feeling it quiver against him. She was more than ready to cum for him. He had to decide if he wanted to taste her first and then fire her body back up or if he just wanted to explode deep inside of her. The smell of her arousal was too much for him to ignore and AJ made his decision when his tongue plummeted deep into her hot core, closing his eyes as her sweet cries echoed around the room.

As soon as Ayana felt his tongue completely invade the inside of her body she couldn't hold back any longer as she started cumming HARD. She let go of AJ's hair and arm as she gripped the comforter under her body as tightly as she could and even felt her knuckles turning white as she continue the scream that was trapped in her throat. A white blinding light zipped through her body and head. It had been a while she she'd actually had an orgasm and it was definitely obvious to her. She was completely numb from head to toe as she lay there trying to catch her breath as she could feel AJ cleaning up whatever mess she made with his tongue. "Holy shit…"

AJ smirked down at her through hazy dark blue eyes, softly kissing her abdomen after having his fill of her sweet essence. "That's just the tip of the iceberg, Aya." She looked completely winded and out of breath, he was almost afraid to keep going with her. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" He rumbled against her soft skin, shifting to where he hovered over her burying his face in the crook of her neck. They were backwards on the bed, but none of that mattered since he'd be buried to the hilt inside of her in a matter of seconds. When Ayana responded by yanking his mouth down on hers, AJ had his answer and slipped right between her thighs, his cock brushing up against her sensitive sex.

Ayana exhaled shakily before she kissed his lips softly. "I swear to God AJ, if you make me wait any longer. I'll get up and get dressed and go back to my house and finish the job by myself." Ayana wrapped her legs around him. "So stop asking questions…You want this as much as I do; you're choice." At this point she wasn't kidding she just wanted him to put her out of her misery.

AJ loved her feistiness, seeing the fire erupt in her beautiful deep blue eyes and refused to deny her anything. "Hold onto me." He ordered, his voice going deeper and lower if that was possible. His hands moved down her sides to grip her hips, running the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit. Slowly and methodically, AJ began pushing his cock inside of her receptive tight body, losing his breath at how tight she really was. "Holy shit is right, damn woman you are tight…" He grunted out, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead while gritting his teeth. Once she was fully adjusted to him, AJ snapped his hips forward.

Ayana was holding her breath and didn't realize she was until he was all the way in her. She tightened her legs around his waist as one hand held onto his bicep and her other hand pushed his hair out of his face as she brought his lips back to hers. Feeling him doing long hard strokes. Pulling out almost to the point where the head of his cock was out and pushing back in. Just the feeling was still taking her breath away. She couldn't help but think about the things he was doing to her body. His forehead pressed against hers. "God you have no idea how good you feel inside of me." She admitted.

"Goddamn so do you. Fits just like a glove, beautiful…" AJ growled, pulling her body up from the bed as her legs remained locked around his waist, holding her up against him. He had to use pure strength and power as his thrusts were slow and methodic. AJ did NOT want to hurt her. His mouth claimed hers briefly and then moved down to her voluptuous breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth. All the while his thrusts never stopped, one hand splayed on her back to hold her against him as their breathing turned ragged.

Ayana smirked as she slowly pushed AJ over onto his back as she moved around slightly without completely disconnecting their bodies. She placed her hands on his solid chest as she slowly started to ride him; shaking her head negatively. "You shouldn't have to do all the work." She could feel the way his hands were gripping her thighs as she leaned her head down and softly kissed around his chest and up his collar bones, across his adam's apple which she softly sucked on – making sure not to leave any marks on him that would be visible. As she was leaned over him her long hair created a curtain around them. Her hips stared to pick up the pace; his hips started coming off the bed and meeting her thrusts as her lips found his again

"So considerate." He mumbled against her mouth as their tongues entangled and AJ's hands cupped her face, keeping her this way. This angle allowed him to delve deeper inside of her while she continued riding him. It was an exquisite feeling, one AJ would soon not forget; his fingers burying in her hair. "Cum with me." He ordered, watching her nod as the sheer ecstasy crossed her face along with his, their foreheads pressing together. AJ slammed her mouth back on his as they began falling over the razor fine edge together, muffling their passion.

She could tell they were both ready to fly over the edge and needed to do so badly. Ayana slammed her hips down as hard as she could; giving him exactly what they both craved. "Oh God AJ!" She meant it as she felt the waves of ecstasy washing over her as she started to come apart in his arms. He pulled her lips against his hard as they both fell over the cliff together. She couldn't help collapsing on his chest.

AJ collapsed back on the bed in a sweaty heap, staring up at the ceiling while caressing the top of Ayana's head lovingly. He had to catch his breath; the woman completely expended what was left of his energy with this bout. Not that he was complaining because he definitely wasn't. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and AJ kissed her, shifting to lay her down beside him. He pulled the condom off and tossed it before he propped his head on his hand, staring down at her and caressed her stomach with his knuckles, both of them coming down from their sexual high.

AJ sighed heavily when the alarm on her phone went off. Before Ayana even said anything AJ nodded. "I know. You have to go." He watched as she slipped from the bed and got dressed. "One of these days I'm going to keep you here all night long."

Ayana stifled a laugh as she shimmied into her jeans. "Oh yea and who will watch my kids?" She asked before putting her bra and t-shirt back on and pulling her hair into a ponytail so she didn't have that 'freshly fucked' look.

"Roman's a big boy he can watch the kids and you can tell him you have to go out of town for training or something." AJ tried to work up a good excuse as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on as he walked her to the front door as always.

Ayana chuckled. "Sure. Let's see how that one works out." She stated already feeling guilty again. AJ leaned down and caught her lips again with his as he opened the front door.

"Don't mock; I'm a resourceful kind of guy. I will figure it out." AJ boasted about himself.

"I have no doubt you are Mr. Styles." Ayana stated as she walked to her Tahoe.

"See you soon Mrs. Reigns." AJ stated in his Georgia draw.

Well Ayana had meant to break things off with AJ, but apparently being seduced outweighed everything else in her mind.


	10. Ch 10 Bang My Head

**Chapter 10** \- Bang My Head

A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she continued to carefully streak the head of hair in front of her. This chic was nuts. She stifled a giggle as she continued to do the rainbow streaks. Her hair looked like a waterfall of colors. Nala had a black apron around her neck and waist as she wanted to keep her violet summer dress from getting ruined by the hair dye. Dean had some home early around 3 am Wednesday morning.

Apparently, Thursday Roman and Ayana had to take Odyn into the hospital. His test results had come back and the medicine was only doing half its job so surgery was required. So Roman and Dean both left as soon as the Smackdown taping was finished to get back home early.

Once the timer went off she pulled the squared pieces of tin foil from their hair in front of her and spun her customer around and flipped her down into the sink to rinse her out. When she was finished she applied the color stabilizer and conditioner, rinsed it all out and towel dried it before blow drying it and styling it.

This was her only customer today. It was her day off and when she woke up Dean had told her he was going to meet Roman at the gym and work off some food from the week of traveling for work. So it was the perfect time to get her customer's rainbow dye job. If she timed it perfect she would be getting home around the same time as Dean.

* * *

Emerald eyes sparkled as she watched Dean pull into the drive way two seconds before her. She exited her vehicle as she watched Dean get out of his truck and stopped at the front of her vehicle. She watched as a smirk slid across his face. That smirk would always show his cocky side but also sexy side as well.

Dean's electric blue eyes watched as the violet summer dress swayed around Nala's beautiful body. He noticed she'd taken her flats off and was walking around barefoot. She did that a lot and he loved it. No matter how much she walked around barefoot outside and inside her feet were always so soft to the touch.

Dean made sure the front door was closed and locked as he started following Nala through the house to their bedroom upstairs. He reached behind his head and pulled his sweat soaked grey beater off, tossing it over his shoulder before he pushed his sneakers off and pulled his socks off and tossed them into the hamper across from the foot of the bed. He looked over at Nala as she was standing near the window and he couldn't help himself as he tossed his shirt into the dirty clothes hamper as well, then walked over and wrapped his arms around Nala's waist as he kissed her neck a few times.

"Unzip me please."

Dean growled against her neck as his warm hands slid from her waist up her curvy sides, cupping the sides of her breasts as his hands slowly made their way to the middle of her back and slowly unzipped her dress. Dean groaned audibly as the dress slowly slid down her body as she turned in his arms and her bare breasts brushed against his bare chest, she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm going to go shower the day's events off of me; you smell like you could use one too."

She winked at him as she leaned down and picked up the dress and hung it up in her closet and slipped into the master bedroom.

With an invitation like that Dean couldn't deny her as he turned and shed his sweat drenched jersey shorts and boxer/briefs as he made his way into the bathroom only to find Nala sitting on the counter smiling sweetly and clearly waiting for him to join her. She knew he would. He would and never could not join her when she sent him such an enticing provocation.

Nala knew he wouldn't disappoint her.

Letting her down was never an option.

Dean stepped up to her as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to get lost in the emerald depths. Dean leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling.

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body. His temperature started to rise and Dean knew she could feel it. His skin was practically scorching; yet still had a thin sheen of sweat from his work out.

Dean hands trailed down her body as he gripped the sides of her panties and he felt her lift her hips from the counter as he slid the material from her body. His lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body.

Dean had laced his fingers in Nala's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts. She couldn't help as she gasped out a cry in surprise as he bit her, but her cry was not in pain.

Oh no definitely not; because it didn't hurt.

Dean gripped her hips and helped her off the counter, but his lips never left her. Somehow they'd made it into the shower as Dean reached behind her and turned the sprays on. Somewhere in between the counter and now the water began to pour down and Nala gasped as the cool water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

Dean grasped Nala's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The passion returned in a fully fledged flight and Nala found herself wrapping her legs around Dean's waist after he lifted her up, Nala could feel the tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower.

Dean's hands gripping her wrist as he held them against the wall. Nala shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Nala's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Nala could move or say anything to him, she could feel Dean sliding inside of her. The feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Dean did as he rested his forehead against her forehead letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Nala could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. He'd always found himself more often than not fighting for control. Even though on more than a few occasions Nala had begged him to lose control he couldn't bring himself to fulfill her wishes, he refused to hurt her. He couldn't deny her anything in life. But staying in control during their love making sessions was an absolute must.

Dean began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her Adam's apple, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Nala could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love.

He never let her down.

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Nala could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Nala's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Dean picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Nala lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Dean grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Nala's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Nala could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

They hadn't said more than a few words to each other but sometimes with them silence was golden.

Dean pushed into her once more and he felt her falling apart in his arms before he quickly buried himself to the hilt in her body as they moaned out each other's names.

"Did we have anything planned tonight?" Dean's gravelly voice rumbled in his wife's ear as he gently nibbled her lobe.

"We were supposed to have dinner over at Ayana and Roman's but I think we can call and get out of it." Nala stated softly as she leaned her head away so Dean could continue his journey with his lips and tongue.

"Good, because we need to repeat this performance a few more times." Dean started as he tightened his arms around his wife and stepped out of the shower. Their soaking wet bodies dripping all over; neither one with a single care in the world as he jogged into the bedroom and body slammed Nala in the middle of the bed still wrapped around his body as he captured her lips. "In several locations."

* * *

The following day on Thursday, Ayana was chewing her thumbnail as she waited for her baby to get out of surgery. Nala was sitting next to her as they were mumbling back and forth to each other. Roman was pacing the surgery waiting room and Dean was sitting in his walking path as they talked back and forth about work. Braden, Max and Samaria were with Lisa and Sika; Roman's parents.

Nala looked over at Roman and Dean and could tell they were wrapped up in their own conversation; she reached over and nudged Ayana in the ribs. "Did you cut things off with AJ yet?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Ayana's eyes widened slightly until she saw Roman and Dean were engrossed in their own thing on the other side of the waiting room. "I tried. I've actually tried several times since Odyn got sick. I tried and tried and tried for the last two weeks."

"And failed?" Nala inquired.

"Miserably." Ayana said softly. "As much as I love Roman I enjoy feeling like a woman. I enjoy being desired. I enjoy being wanted, kissed and touched. And until my husband stops doing it with whatever floozy he has on the road and starts doing it with me, then I'm not giving up AJ or his magical tongue."

Nala stifled a laugh. "Jesus Aya."

"No seriously I had every intention of giving things between AJ and I the kibosh, but clearly that didn't happen. And I swear he seduced me, but then again maybe he didn't because I wanted it as bad as he did." Ayana explained.

A couple of hours later, the doctor had come out and let Ayana and Roman know the first of two surgeries was finished and in 6 weeks he would be getting the second and hopefully after the two surgeries Odyn could resume his normal life again. They allowed Ayana and Roman to stay with him along with Dean and Nala for a couple of hours.

Ayana and Nala went down to the cafeteria to get coffee and left Roman and Dean talking in Odyn's room. None of them would be allowed to stay all night because after a surgery of that caliber; they want Odyn to get plenty of sleep that night. On their way back to the room they both stopped at the sight of the magenta haired Diva from WWE Sasha Banks.

Nala could look at Roman and Sasha's body language and could tell there was something extremely off about the two. She could see Dean in Odyn's hospital room looking REALLY uncomfortable. "Does that look right to you?" Nala asked as she nodded her head towards the Samoan and Diva.

Ayana's eyes narrowed. "You don't think..." She stopped her question before it could leave the tip of her tongue. The question actually DIED on the tip of her tongue as she watched Sasha look up at her husband and smile a cute little dimple showing smile and Roman looked down and chuckled at her. Suddenly whatever she said was witty.

Nala could almost not believe her emerald eyes as Sasha's hand came up and ran down the middle of Roman's t-shirt covered chest. "I didn't see that. I did NOT see that." She was definitely trying to deny the fact that Roman and Sasha had just told everyone at the hospital they were fucking on the side without the use of words. When you are having an affair with someone they don't follow you like a puppy to your home or anywhere else for that matter.

"I can't see it Nala. If I see it and lose it I'm a hypocrite. I started cheating on Roman first." Ayana had seen the loving gesture. It might have looked like a caress through the t-shirt, but Roman's counter off letting his hand fall to his side before he reached behind her and squeezed her ass was more like Roman pissing on his property to let anyone in the hallway within eyeshot know she was his property.

Nala's mouth fell open. "I did not see that either. Because If I saw it; I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give Pinkie there a free flying lesson out the window of Odyn's room. We're on the third floor she better grow some fuckin wings real fast." She looked over at Ayana. "Aya...Are you okay?" She questioned quietly.

"Remember when I said I didn't know how to talk to my husband?" Ayana asked. She could see Nala nodding. "I think I figured it out."

Nala watched as Ayana stepped into the hallway before she began walking towards Roman and Sasha. She watched as Dean stood and nudged Roman and pointed out Ayana. Roman quickly gave Sasha the brush off and she quickly disappeared down a separate hallway. Which Nala thought was quite smart at that point.

Ayana stopped in front of Roman before she spared a look in the direction that the magenta haired girl zipped off too before her eyes went to Dean and then to her son Odyn who she saw was dead asleep. Her eyes finally returned to Roman. "You know I bang my head against the wall trying to figure out what happened between us; what went wrong and I still have no answers."

Maybe Roman needed some time alone to figure out what he was going to say to her...either way this was the perfect time to start working it out either in his head or with Dean.

Ayana handed the Tahoe keys to Roman before she swallowed hard. Ayana turned to leave the hospital with Nala who was clearly going to be giving her a ride home before she turned back and looked at Roman. "Come home when you have them for me."

And then she was gone.


	11. Ch 11 So Beautiful

**Chapter 11** \- So Beautiful

"Dude! What the fuck were you thinking?" Dean's gravelly voice broke through the silence in the Tahoe as Roman was driving.

Roman growled as he pointed at Dean. "Stop." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped at a red light. "I did not invite Sasha to the hospital I was just as surprised to see her sauntering down the hallway as you were."

"No dude - No one was surprised as I was. I thought you two had your thing while on the road; why on God's green Earth would she show up the day your son has open heart surgery?" Dean asked.

Roman growled again. "I mentioned that I might not be back on Friday because of Odyn's surgery and apparently she brought it upon herself to just fuckin show up." He sighed heavily. "Then I was stupid enough to play the game with her. I should've kept my hands to myself and told her to get the hell out of there."

Dean nodded. "Yes that would've been the smart thing, but no one ever said you were smart bro." Dean chuckled as the big Samoan growled again. "Hey not to mention you did all of that in front of your SON'S hospital room and your wife who was just down the hall. Did you see Ayana's face?"

Roman scrubbed a hand down his face as he pulled up in front of Dean's house and threw the Tahoe into park. "I looked and Odyn was sleeping and as soon as the magenta haired minx walked up to me; my eyes were peeled for Ayana. I didn't see her ANYWHERE! Suddenly I play the grope game with Sasha and Ayana pops up like a daisy through the fuckin snow."

Dean shook his head. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"How on earth is this a good thing Ambrose?" Roman asked incredulously.

"Because Roman, you guys have been pussy footing around the issue of you both sleeping with other people but not each other. There is something seriously broken in the marriage but neither one of you are willing to address the other about it. Everything on the outside looks perfect and porcelain and yet you both know the other one is screwing someone else." Dean clamped his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Bro it's time to fix things with your wife; otherwise what's the fuckin point of being married with 4 of the greatest kids that were ever born - who haven't seemed to catch on that mommy and daddy are lunatics. I pray every day that your kids don't catch on."

"You and me both bro; you and me both." Roman mumbled.

"If you survive whatever Ayana has to say and the monumental fight you guys are about to have; lemme know if you need anything bro." Dean offered. "We do have a spare room if she breaks her foot off in your ass and you need a place to recuperate."

Roman nodded. "Thanks man."

Dean got out of the Tahoe and watched as Roman pulled away; he knew the next couple of hours for his Samoan best friend were going to be damned interesting.

* * *

Roman had no clue how to even approach his wife. This was the first time he could ever remember being afraid to go home. He pulled into the drive way and shut the Tahoe off and stared up at the house he and Ayana had made into a beautiful home for their children.

He exited the vehicle and walked into the house. The silence was not only deafening but frightening as well. The fact the kids were still not home from his folks house was probably not a good sign either. He walked through the house looking for Ayana. He looked at the ceiling towards the second floor of the house and started up the stairs.

Roman pushed the bedroom door open and saw Ayana staring out the window of their bedroom. "Babe, if the kids are still at mom and dad's I can go get them."

"Can we not pretend I didn't just watch you grope your little girlfriend in the hospital?" Ayana asked softly before she turned to face her husband.

"As long as we cannot pretend you haven't been screwing someone else either." Roman snapped back.

"Yea but you didn't see me parading him around outside of my sons hospital room after he just had open heart surgery either." Ayana snapped back.

Roman shook his head. "I didn't ask her to show up; she just showed up on her own."

"That still didn't stop you from grabbing her ass. What if Odyn woke up and saw you? How the hell would you have explained that one?" Ayana asked.

"I don't know." Roman mumbled.

"And if your parents came by and saw you groping her?" Ayana asked again.

"I don't know." He mumbled once more.

"And if your parents brought the other kids? How exactly do you tell them what you did to your girlfriend with mommy just down the hall?" Ayana pushed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Roman yelled; before taking his tone down. "What do you want me to tell you? How do you want me to explain it to you?" Roman asked.

"You want to know what I want you to explain to me?" Ayana snapped.

"Yes why don't you please enlighten me." Roman growled back.

"I want to know why it is you do whatever it is you are doing happily with Sasha; why you can't do it with me. I mean I am your wife. At least the last time I check my left hand and the marriage certificate hanging on the wall under our wedding photo. Why is it you can't be with me?" Ayana asked straight out.

Roman had begun pacing the bedroom floor; just trying to figure out what his excuse was. He knew the real reason but he couldn't explain it to her for the life of him and he didn't know why. Hell he hadn't even told Dean why and he was practically Roman's brother.

Ayana shook her head as she sat on the foot of the bed, "What happened to us Roman?" Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. "We...We used to stay up making love all night and battle through the next day with large copious amounts of coffee. We used to go skinny dipping after the kids went to bed. W-We used to have days when we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Now I'm lucky if you touch me at all because you're scared the incurable disease I have is going to rub off on you."

She could feel the tears as they slowly slipped over the brim of her eyes and down her cheeks. "The only incurable disease I have is being in love with you since I was 15. We've been through some of the roughest shit any couple can go through over the last 15 years and survived." Ayana looked at the floor before her eyes went to Roman. "You are the love of my life. I will love you until the day I die. You gave me four of the most beautiful children I could've ever asked for. And I know we started too young; hell God knows we started too young, but even now when I look back, I wouldn't change a second of it."

Roman could hear the words coming out of his wife's mouth and couldn't even say anything.

Ayana swallowed hard before she finished her thought. "Until now...if we can't fix whatever is broken between us, then what is the use of being married? Because sometimes love is not enough. Somewhere in the last two years I lost you. I don't know where you went or how I lost you, but I did. You haven't physically touched me in almost two years. You holding my hand at the hospital when we found out about Odyn's diagnosis was the first time in TWO YEARS. We don't make love...well at least with each other. You don't kiss me anymore. I don't know when I became so grotesque to you that you had to stop...everything. You don't even tell me you miss me or love me. You call and all I hear is loving words to your kids but nothing to me. Don't get me wrong I love that you love our babies so much. I just wish you still loved me that much."

Ayana stood and walked around the room. "Do you want a divorce?" She finally asked.

She watched as Roman's eyebrows went to the bridge of his nose which meant she struck a nerve with that question. She was really hoping it warranted some kind of answer or verbal response she could work with. She watched as he shook his head.

"Do you?" Roman countered.

"I told you Roman. You are the love of my life. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in your arms in this house with our kids than anywhere else in the world. But clearly you don't know what you want. And you will never be able to make a decision if you don't start telling me what the hell is wrong. But you can't even do that. I know something is wrong; don't you think I can feel it? We've been together for 15 years Roman. I know when your pissed off and annoyed. I know when your sad. I know when you are around the kids that no matter what mood you are in your all smiles because you want them to believe there are no bad days in life."

Ayana walked over and cupped his cheek as their eyes locked. "You are the most amazing dad any four kids could ask for, but I miss you; we're standing in the same room and we are still 3,000 Miles apart. I miss us and I can't fix us without you. When you're ready to fix us let me know. I need to go get the kids."

"I think I should...stay with my parents for a while. At least until I get my head on straight." Roman stated in a quiet voice.

"You do whatever you have to do Roman. I'm not forcing you to leave our home. I love you and the kids love you, but you have to expect that they are going to miss you; if you're not sleeping and staying in the same home with them it will be hard for them. Just please make sure you keep in contact with them like always." Ayana requested. She really wanted to demand Roman spit out whatever was stuck in his brain and keeping them an arm's length apart, but Roman's stubborn Samoan side was overpowering him.

* * *

Ayana watched from the entrance of the Reign's Family home her husband grew up in; Roman sat Braden, Max and Samaria down and tried to explain to them why he was leaving the house.

Roman's mother Lisa was standing next to her daughter-in-law with her arm around her waist. She knew for a long time something wasn't right. And now here it was all coming out and Roman would be staying with them for a while, but what was awhile?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Lisa would be smart enough to give her son the space he needed and she would bide her time. But she knew Roman would only be able to handle so much silence before he either broke or exploded. She knew her youngest son better than anyone else; with the exception of his wife. Ayana had his number from day one. She knew everything about him with one look. So it came to no surprise why Ayana was standing in the entrance of the den and not down in the room. She knew Roman wanted to speak privately with the kids and she respected him for it.

"You know if you need to talk my love, I've always got two healthy open ears." Lisa offered towards her daughter-in-law who nodded at her offer; not realizing how fatigued Ayana looked until just a few moments ago, when she had a real chance to look at the mother of her four grand babies. "When's the last time you got some actual rest?"

"What century is it again?" Ayana joked.

Lisa stifled a laugh as she hugged her closer. "How's my baby boy Odyn holding up?" She asked.

Ayana nodded slowly. "He's - He's actually doing really good. He was sleeping when the doctor requested us to leave so he could rest through the night. The doctor who did the surgery said he's is doing better than anyone else who has had that type of surgery at his age. In six weeks they will schedule him for the next one to do the other valve and hopefully that will be the end of it. They are not going to release him until he's had his second surgery for fear of infection or catching a cold. They want to keep him in a sterilized environment until he's healed from both surgeries. He's going to hate it and be stir crazy but I'm going to see if we can set up his x-box so he can have something to do. He's got nothing but time on his hands right now so gaming won't hurt, but I'll make him read a couple of books too. "

"Good momma." Lisa praised. She knew Ayana wouldn't allow her kids to become gaming junkies like their father, but Lisa also knew Roman gamed a lot to get his frustrations out with whatever was bothering him at the time and it was always better to take it out on the characters on TV than on his family.

Ayana could tell the boys weren't quite sure what to do or say, but Samaria. She was going to be the death of Roman as the big tears started to slide down her cheeks. He watched as she turned and went to her mother, who picked her up. The five year old wrapped herself around her mother as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried. She was too young to understand but Ayana knew Roman had to explain it. She had been listening and he had actually done a wonderful job of tip toeing as much as he could.

Lisa frowned at the sounds of Samaria's soft sobs. "You know if the kids want they can always stay here with Roman for his two days off. We have plenty of room for all of them." Lisa offered. She watched as Roman palmed his t-shirt covered chest and mouthed a thank you toward his mother who nodded back.

Ayana rubbed her daughters back. "Babygirl you want to stay with Mema, Papa and daddy?" She tried asking her extremely upset five year old.

Samaria leaned back while pushing her hair out of her face with her wet cheeks and frown. "Okay."

Ayana's heart broke; she figured out of everyone Samaria would take it the hardest. "Alright babygirl. You know daddy made a hard decision today. I think he could use some love and definitely a lot of hugs from you." She watched as her youngest nodded as she gently set her back down on her feet.

Roman just about died on his parents den floor as his daughter ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He watched as Ayana winked.

This was definitely going to be harder than he initially thought.

* * *

Ayana laid in bed alone in the house for the first time in the 12 years she and Roman had been married.

She felt so lost without Roman. She didn't even know how to find her way back to where they were when they first fell in love 15 years ago.

She remembered how beautiful his love was.

So Beautiful.


	12. Ch 12 Loving You Is Easy

**Chapter 12** \- Loving You Is Easy

Nala sighed heavily as she walked through the house making sure the windows downstairs were closed and locked along with the sliding doors and front door as well. She could hear Dean's music blaring through the upstairs and couldn't help laughing at the image of him air guitaring all over their bedroom. She'd spent most of the last hour on the phone with Ayana. She was feeling lonely in her big house without Roman or the kids. Roman would be returning to the road with Dean the following day and Ayana would have her kids back.

Nala turned and went upstairs. the closer she got to the bedroom the louder Dean's AC/DC thundered down the hallway. As she stepped into the bedroom she didn't see Dean anywhere. She walked over and powered off the stereo. "Oh God I can hear myself think again."

"How dare you touch the royal music maker!" Came from the bathroom in a funky fake British accent. "You bloody bastard!"

"You better not be calling your wife a bloody anything buddy or your bloody butt can ride the sofa tonight." Nala threatened with a smile as she walked into the bathroom and watched as Dean was shaving his scruff off. She really enjoyed it when he let his facial hair grow out haphazardly, but didn't mind the smoothness of his face either.

"Well it's official your best friend is a fuckin idiot." Nala announced as she walked over and leaned against the wall as their eyes connected in the mirror. "My best friend is married to your best friend who is an idiot."

Dean chuckled as he rinsed his razor out in the sink water. "I never claimed to have the smartest friends."

"Clearly." Nala sighed softly as she frowned. "Roman is staying with his parents until he and Ayana can work things out. The boys are pretty understanding, but Samaria took it the hardest. I want to STRANGLE your best friend!" She exclaimed as she slapped her open palm against the wall.

Dean turned and looked at his wife. She was a firecracker and it really did take a lot to get her riled up. He smirked as he took her hand and kissed the palm. "No self torture darlin'; I'll do it for you in a bit." He chuckled when she pulled her hand away and smacked his shoulder.

"Ass." Nala shook her head. "Ayana was practically begging Roman to explain what the hell happened between them; she did everything but offer up a pint of blood to get the man to talk about what was going on with him and he basically ignored her. Then to make matters worse he tells her he's going to stay with his parents. Come on! They both out right said they didn't want a divorce, but yet he can't tell her why he stopped having sex with her two years ago! UGH!" Nala growled out; completely frustrated for her friend about the entire situation.

"Can't you just - I don't know beat it out of him?" Nala asked.

Dean washed the extra shaving cream off his face before drying it and cleaning out the sink and turned to face his wife. "Let me get this straight. You want me to get involved in something that is none of my business by beating the hell out of my best friend and forcing him to talk about whatever it is that's bothering him?" Dean asked before he shook his head and chuckled when she nodded. She was serious. It was cute that she was that passionate about something.

"You do realize my best friend is a 265 pound Samoan that can bench 445 lbs. Not to mention the fact that we do travel and work with his family on an almost daily basis and me kicking the shit out of him would give them reason enough to beat my ass." Dean tried reasoning.

Nala nodded. "I just wish I could knock some sense into that big Samoan idiot. How's come he can't see how much Ayana loves him? Or how much it kills her to know he'll have sex with that pink haired bitch but not her and she is his wife? I don't get it. Did he go blind and is mistaking Sasha for Ayana or maybe even temporary amnesia and doesn't remember who his wife is. I mean there has to be a really good reason behind all of this...doesn't there?"

Dean pulled his wife around in front of him as he lifted her and set her on the counter. "I don't know what's going on inside Roman's head. I can only be privy to what he tells me; even then I figured out about Sasha on my own he didn't even tell me until I confronted him about it."

Dean sighed softly; he could see the look on his wife's face. She was mad at Roman for his stupidity and sad for Ayana because of the whole situation. "I know you want to help Ayana. I love that your heart is so big that it wants to help your friend, but no one can force Roman to get his head out of his ass. I don't even think his folks could help him at this point. It's all up to him." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he lifted her from the counter and set her back on her feet. "They will work everything out darlin'." He patted her on the butt.

Nala felt very fortunate to not be going through what her best friend was; she smirked as she turned and started towards the bedroom. "If you ever THINK of sticking your dick in someone else because it's not going in me you better start enjoying the rest of your life learning to piss out of your ear, because once I rip your dick off you'll have to figure out some way to get it out of your body."

Aaaannnnnd his feisty woman was back.

Dean took two strides and caught up to her easily as his hand buried in her hair and pulled her head back as his teeth gently nipped her now completely exposed throat. His free hand slid down and untied her lounge pants, as she stepped out of her pants he noticed her panties matched her bra. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and lifted her and walked over and stopped in front of the mirror and as his hand left her hair, he spun her around to face the mirror; his hand wrapped around her throat and his lips slowly kissed and nipped over her shoulder down to her bra as he pinched the ends with his teeth and mouth and the ends snapped apart as his tongue slid down her spine his free hand slid up between her legs; her legs automatically parted for him - he hooked his index finger in the crotch of her already soaking wet panties and he proceeded to pull them down and couldn't help himself as he bit her left butt cheek. It was too perky not to bite a little.

A full body shiver coursed through Nala as soon as she felt Dean's teeth on her butt cheek, gasping as his fingers brushed against her sensitive overheated sex and leaned back against him. Her hand slid up his arms to bury in his hair while his mouth sealed to her neck, another shiver following. "I'm not the only one that's going to be naked, Ambrose." She stated in a rough voice and whipped around in his arms, immediately unfastening the belt buckle and jeans. She left them alone for a second to remove his beater, pushing it up over his head and tossed the material to the floor along with the rest of the clothes. His jeans followed as Dean lifted her up over his shoulder, depositing her on the bed moments later. He kissed her briefly and started working his magic on her breasts, gliding his hot tongue between the valley of her breasts down her flat toned stomach. Nala bit back a whimper, burying her fingers in his hair when he went past her belly button and hips, knowing exactly what he was going for. "Mmmm Dean…"

Dean enjoyed the tongue bath he was giving her, but he honestly wanted to skip the formalities and get down to the nitty gritty. He pulled her to stand up as he pushed her against the full length mirror attached to the wall. Her left cheek pressed to the glass with both of her perky breasts against it as well; every time she would breathe out the mirror would fog in a little circle. His hand went around her throat once more as his free hand slid between her body and the smooth cool glass of the mirror and then slid down until he was exactly where he wanted to be. His middle finger ghosted over her throbbing clit, it was a tease. "What do you want baby?" His raspy voice asked; he was seeing what it would take to get her to lose control. He wanted to see how dirty she wanted to get. He would do whatever she wanted as long as it made her happy. His mouth was by her ear as his middle finger ghosted once more over her sensitive nub. "If you don't tell me, I can't give it to you."

"Y-You…oh god…" Nala breathed, running her nails down his arms and slid one hand down to cover his while he continued teasing her swollen clit. "I want it hard and rough. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand when I finally cum for you. Make it hurt so fucking good…" She heard him growl in her ear and spun her around, his mouth crashing against hers fiercely. Nala jumped in his arms and felt his hands grip her outer thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist. She bit into his bottom lip and tugged on it a little rough, feeling her back meet the bed and immediately felt Dean flip her on her hands and knees as his palm slapped against her right butt cheek. "Don't be afraid Daddy, I don't break easily."

Dean swallowed hard, he grabbed a couple of pillows and put them under her pelvis to push her ass up as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back before he grabbed his belt and cinched them together behind her. Holding the belt in one hand gave him leverage and freedom to push and pull her around the way she wanted. "You just make sure to let me know if it's too rough or you need a break." He was completely serious. He leaned over the back of her cute ass as it was stuck in the air and everything was accessible to him. His tongue slid up the middle of her naked wet sex before he sucked one of her folds into his mouth and bit it. The sound of her gasp was enough to get him started. He stood up straight before he leaned over her body. "Feel free to scream baby." He thrust his hardened cock inside of her dripping folds.

* * *

The things Dean made her experience that night was incredible and indescribable, something Nala would never feel again unless it was with him. He spent the next hour after making her cum in waves kissing her wrists, making sure he hadn't hurt her. Nala had to finally pull her wrists out of his grasp and kissed him, pulling him on top of her. They made love again and finally settled down in bed with her head resting on his chest while he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to miss you." She admitted, the smell of him combined with sex making her sigh in contentment. "We definitely need to have more sex like that because I've never cum so hard in my life." Nala couldn't stand, her thighs still trembling after several hours because the mere memories made her body convulse and tremble.

Dean looked down as her fingertips were running over his bare chest which he'd taken to shaving since being in the WWE. When she looked up at him he smiled softly. "I miss you everyday I'm gone." He started honestly as his finger softly pulled through her beautiful hair. "Hell I start missing you before I get to the damn airport."

Dean couldn't lie to her; ever since she'd come into his life she was the BEST thing for him; for his life. Nala didn't know it but she kept Dean Ambrose grounded. She kept him alive, she kept him wanting more of life with her and no one else.

Fuck it!

Enough reflection.

Dean rolled over as he hovered over her before he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He knew tonight was never going to end as long as the both of them were wide awake. And both of their sexual appetites were fully charged and completely insatiable. He watched as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as she rolled her pelvis against his already re-hardening erection.

Nala smirked as she slid her hand between their bodies as she wrapped her fingers around his cock; she was always fascinated how her fingers didn't quite touch when she wrapped her hand around his girth. She could FEEL him pulsing in her hand and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of all the power.

Dean felt her guide him back into her body as he leaned down and took her lips with his.

Oh yea this night was NEVER going to end.

And neither of them wanted it too.

* * *

Friday morning found Nala walking around the bedroom just in Dean's black t-shirt and panties. "You know if you keep parading around in my shirt like that; I just might miss my flight for the house shows."

Nala smirked as she stood with her hands on her hips and her right hip hitched up in a sassy way. "Yes well I wouldn't completely object to you missing your flight Mr. Ambrose." Nala stated as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes well, Mrs. Ambrose, I think my bosses might have a few objections to me missing my flight." Dean stated as he chuckled as his hands smoothed over hers as they were laced over his sternum; before he gently pulled her in front of him. "Though I honestly wouldn't mind miss the my flight - a thousand times to stay home with you...in bed...naked. Definitely naked."

Dean leaned down and caught her lips as his hands slid down her body to the back of her thighs and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her legs wrapped around his waist for about the millionth time in the last 48 hours.

Exactly the place he loved her to be.

Dean heard a horn honk as he pulled his lips from hers. "That's going to be...how did you put it? My fuckin idiot best friend. It's his turn to leave his truck at the airport for the week." He leaned over and gently set Nala on her feet as she popped her bottom lip out. Dean chuckled as he softly sucked her bottom lip between his. "Don't pout baby. I'll be home before you know it."

Nala followed him downstairs to the front door as Dean turned and gave her one final kiss.

"Stay inside you don't have any pants on and I'm not giving my idiot best friend a free show." Dean pointed out. "Love me while I'm gone?"

Nala smiled softly. "Loving you is easy; it's the goodbye's I hate and the five lonely days." She watched as he walked out the door after he threw a wink in her direction.

Yea loving him was definitely the easy part.


	13. Ch 13 A Long Day

**Chapter 13** \- A Long Day

Roman sat in the gym pushing the weights over his body at a quick pace. He hadn't worked his arms in quite a while. He hadn't actually worked out his body in a few weeks and could already feel the burn in his muscles. He had slacked off since he'd started staying at his parents on his days off. It was just about the dumbest decision he'd ever made.

He missed sleeping in his bed with his wife and he missed his kids, even if they did stay with him on his days off. He slacked even more when Odyn went in for his second surgery. He had never been forced with the reality of one of his children possibly losing their life. It cut him off at the knees. All of his children had been born healthy; with the exception of the twins.

He knew how worried Ayana had been about Odyn and he mirrored her worry. But he would remain strong through the time. He needed to get over his fears in his mind and tell Ayana the truth. He had to get his marriage back on track before they hurt their children anymore than he already had. Him packing a back and staying with his parents had nearly broken Samaria in half and her tears nearly broke HIM in half.

Once again...Dumbest decision EVER!

He looked up as his twin cousin's - Jimmy and Jey, along with Jimmy's wife Naomi and Dean walked up and pulled up seats around Roman as he wracked the bell bar and sat up. He caught the towel Dean tossed at him. "Something on your mind boys?" Roman asked.

"Excuse me?" Naomi scoffed.

"And Lady." Roman acknowledged as he nodded in her direction.

Dean sighed heavily. "We couldn't help but notice how hard you seem to be pushing yourself big cat. Any particular reason why?"

It was Roman's turn to scoff. "Sure. I fucked up things so bad with my soul mate and love of my life that I alienated her and basically pushed her into another man's arms, and while she's been getting from him what she should've been getting from me. I was getting my dick wet with a co-worker. I have no one to blame but myself at this point. So I did something monumentally stupid and I decided to leave my own house until I could get my head out of my ass and fix what's broken in my marriage. But the only problem is...I'm the only one who knows what's broken and only I have the power to fix it."

Roman exhaled heavily. "And I don't even know where to begin."

Naomi shook her head. "You and Ayana have been together literally forever. I don't have one memory with this family without the two of you in it. Roman whatever it is, you can do it. You already know what you did wrong. So just fix it."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Actually it is that simple. The first thing you have to do is come clean; come clean to Ayana about why or what the reason was for everything you did. It all starts with her. If you can't be honest with your wife who you've been together with since you were both fifteen and had four beautiful children with - then who can you be honest with?" Naomi pointed out. Naomi shook her head. "I'm not going to lie; if your knucklehead cousin pulled some shit like that on me; you bet your ass a thousand times over I'd be getting some from someone who was willing to give it to me."

"What?"

Naomi smiled sheepishly at her husband's snappy question. "I love you but if you were stupid enough to alienate me. I'd gladly jump on someone else in a hot minute if they weren't being ridiculously stupid as your cousin." Naomi's brown eyes looked at Roman. "Stop being ridiculous; go home and talk to your wife."

Dean nodded. "Now that is sound advice."

"Will you guys get out of here and let me finish my work out; before you all drive me bonkers." Roman pointed out as he watched all four of his family members get up and make themselves scarce.

Finally alone at last with just his thoughts.

* * *

Roman's grey eyes looked at the clock on the gym wall. He'd been at it for about two hours now as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and face. He leaned over resting his elbows on the tops of his knees. He could feel the ache and burn running through every muscle and tendon in his body. He felt good; after months of feeling like shit - he finally felt good. He didn't feel like a man right now, but at least he felt good.

Roman looked up and watched as AJ Styles was walking towards him. The 18 year wrestling veteran had been giving him a run for his money in the ring since after WrestleMania. He'd been learning a lot from AJ and couldn't thank him enough for helping him perfect his in ring craft. Which is probably why they'd become fast friends. AJ wasn't completely part of his inner family circle yet, but he was slowly making his way in there. Roman had a monumental amount of respect for AJ and the career and name he'd made for himself.

AJ stopped to the side of Roman as they both reached out and slapped hands before AJ took a seat next to him. "What's up brother?" He asked.

Roman shook his head as he sucked his top lip between his teeth and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. "Nothing man - just pounding the iron. Trying to get my head re-focused for SummerSlam, since I know you're not going to take it easy on me." He chuckled.

AJ shook his head as he chuckled. "Hell No. Would you really expect me to?"

"Not in the slightest. You challenge my ass every time I get in the ring." Roman stated. "My wife said you bring out the best in my in ring abilities. She said if you give me advice I ought to shut my trap and pay attention."

AJ chuckled hard. He could visualize and actually hear those words coming from Ayana. He could see her small frame pushing her big husband around. "Man I heard about you and your wife."

"Damn it's already gotten around the fuckin roster hasn't it?" Roman shook his head completely disgusted by some of the damn gossip busy bodies that spread rumors and bullshit through the WWE faster than the black plague. "I can't believe it's already all over the company; though I shouldn't be surprised gossip spreads like wild fire."

"Absolutely man; absolutely." AJ agreed. "So are you guys making nice for the kids enough that they will all be in Brooklyn for SummerSlam?" AJ inquired curiously.

Roman nodded. "My 9 year old boy had open heart surgery a few weeks ago and as long as he's healed up fully there's no way in hell his momma could tie him down. Ayana said he's chomping at the bit to first get out of the hospital and second go home. He's spent most of his Summer in the hospital getting his heart valves fixed and he is just itching to get out and enjoy the remainder of the summer."

AJ chuckled. "My boys were the same way, rowdy and ready to play and rough house constantly. Eventually our kids are going to have to meet they will tear each other up. The scary part is I can already tell they are going to be a bad influence on their baby sister."

Roman chuckled hard. "Yea, I imagine Braden, Odyn and Max will all get Samaria into their rough housing eventually. I think Ayana is just worried her little girl won't be her little girl much longer. She's five and just as feisty as her brothers."

AJ knocked his fist on Roman's knee a couple of times. "Get a show in brother we got a nice feud going tonight for Raw."

Roman nodded as he stood from the work out bench ad stretched out his big body. "You got it bro. See you in the ring." Roman walked into the gym's locker room as he shed his clothes and grabbed a couple of towels and his shower kit.

"It's been a long day and it's only going to get longer." Roman commented to no one but himself.

* * *

Red rimmed sea blue eyes stared at the white wall next to the messed up bed. She was completely mortified; completely and utterly mortified. Her stress level had piqued since Odyn went for his second surgery and came through like a champ. He was still in the hospital; the doctors wouldn't release him until he was fully healed up and his brothers and sister were over at Roman's parents house with him.

It was their time to spend with their father. During the day Roman spent it at the hospital with Odyn, while his siblings spent time with their grandparents and then with Roman once he left the hospital and went back to his parents.

It had been the first time Ayana got to get away in the last 3 weeks and she wound up on AJ's door step. She was clutching the sheets to her naked chest trying not to freak out. This had NEVER happened to her before - of course she was experiencing a lot of firsts since she'd started seeing AJ.

AJ - his face - she wasn't sure if he looked surprised or if his face matched her mortified face. She'd never seen anyone pop out of bed that fast as he jerked some jeans onto his naked lower half. She peered over behind her left shoulder and could see him standing at the huge bay window in his master bedroom; his hands shoved into his pockets. His hair was a haphazard mess which he tried to comb his fingers through.

And the room was silent.

"Say something..." Ayana requested as she sniffled.

AJ sighed heavily. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say Ayana." His Georgia draw was thick when he was relaxed.

She pushed the sheet away from her naked body as she grabbed her panties and pants; pulling them on in one swoop as she stood from the bed. "If you remember correctly I tried breaking things off between us. I came to you several weeks ago and sat in this room and told you we should stop, but you didn't want to hear anything I said." She reached over to the foot of bed and grabbed her bra and t-shirt.

"I know - I know. And I was the one who talked you into not giving up what we were doing. You have to admit that it feels fucking great Ayana." AJ argued as he turned to face her and watched as she finished getting dressed. "I'm giving you exactly what he hasn't been giving you. I'm giving you exactly what you want, what you need, what your body craves and desires." AJ pointed out.

"I know that; don't you think I know that?" Ayana stated before pulling her fingers through her hair. "There's only one teeny tiny problem with all of this...I'm not in love with you AJ. And as many times as we have screwed each other into your mattress; I can't force myself to love someone that I don't. We both said no strings attached. And now...And now I -"

"You what?" AJ prodded. "You called out your husband's name as my dick was making you cum." He stated harshly.

Ayana slammed her eyes shut. She was still completely mortified. She couldn't believe that at the most inopportune time her husband's face would pop into her head as she was having the orgasm of a fucking life time. The second she screamed out Roman's name her eyes widened and tears immediately pricked the back of her eyes before the waterfalls fell down her cheeks. She missed Roman so much that it physically hurt and even trying to get her mind off of him with AJ wasn't the answer now.

Ayana could feel the tears leaking from her eyes again as she opened her eyes and looked at AJ. "I'm sorry AJ. I never meant...I never - did that before."

"You've never had sex with someone else and called out your husband's name." AJ once again pointed out. "Yea I wouldn't think it was a re-occurring event."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea I know you said that already. Say something different." AJ requested as he watched her sit on the foot of the bed while pulling her sneakers on and tying them. He walked over and sat next to her. His pale blue eyes watched the different emotions as they crossed her face. "Stay with me tonight, let's cook dinner and drink a bottle of wine and talk the night away; give me one night where I get you all night - where you get to fall asleep in my arms."

Ayana shook her head negatively. "As great as that offer actually sounds, I can't. You already know on Wednesdays and Thursdays I sleep at the hospital with Odyn, because the kids are with Roman." She pointed out.

Braden, Max and Samaria had taken to alternating between the three of them in spending the night in the hospital with Odyn. They missed their sibling something fierce and honestly couldn't wait for his return home - on nights they stayed with their father they didn't want Odyn to be lonely or by himself so they made Ayana actually promise to keep him company until Friday. She still wasn't sure how she got swindled into that, but it beat the alternative of sleeping in the house by herself.

"AJ we just need to stop this. If me calling out my husband's name isn't enough of a warning that this is getting ready to become disastrous than I don't know what would." Ayana stood up as she walked through the house downstairs to the front door. She turned and AJ was directly behind her.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" AJ asked as Ayana leaned against the front door before she pulled it open and looked back at AJ.

Ayana smiled softly as she cupped his cheek and softly brushed her thumb over his soft red lips. "I think so." She leaned up and kissed his lips before she turned and left.

* * *

Ayana walked into the empty house and knew it was a good time for a soak in the tub. She wanted to hide away, but she had a little time before she had to go to the hospital to stay with Odyn. She peeled her clothes off as the huge bath tub in the master bedroom filled to capacity with warm water and bubbles.

She slowly sank into the tub as she sipped a glass of wine. She sighed softly.

"It's been a long day."


	14. Ch 14 Gravity

**Chapter 14** \- Gravity

Two pairs of eyes watched the brick house on the corner of the block. The neighborhood was fairly quiet.

"When do you think we should do this?" The feminine voice asked as she continued to watch the house.

"I don't know honey. This was your idea and I'm willing to go along with you because I believe you are right. We can definitely do a better job than either of those two." The male counterpart stated in a stern tone.

"I'm glad you are seeing things my way."

No one noticed the couple in the vehicle.

* * *

Ayana sighed heavily as she finished packing up her clothes for the weekend. The kids had woke her up at 6:30 and were practically bouncing off the walls. They absolutely couldn't wait to get to Brooklyn to see Roman. If she was being honest with herself she couldn't wait to see him either.

The house was just about as lonely as it had ever been; even with four kids.

She missed Roman something fierce but at least the kids were still able to see him on his days off. She found out that Roman's older brother Matt was bringing his three kids to the SummerSlam Weekend and would be taking all the kids to the movies one night with a few of the younger wrestlers in the company so the parents could have some kind of alone time without having to worry about the kids or their safety.

Ayana had high hopes of being able to get Roman nailed down and talking. She knew she was probably aiming too high at this point, but she really couldn't help it.

She wanted her life back.

She wanted her husband back.

She really wanted everything back.

"MOOOM!" A voice squealed

"Oh lord Samaria, do not yell like that unless you are bleeding to death young lady!" Ayana's eyes fell on her daughter as she ran into the bedroom with her curls bouncing all over the place. "What are you yelling about missy?" She asked as she sighed heavily and sat on the foot of the bed and her daughter ran over and jumped on her lap.

"Odyn and Max took my doll." Samaria stated with her bottom lip poked out.

"Odyn Anthony Reigns and Maximos Sika Reigns front and center!" Ayana requested. She stifled a laugh as two sets of feet pounded floor down the hall and into the master bedroom as they both skidded to a stop in front of her and their little sister. "Would you two mind explaining why you are messing with your little sister when you're supposed to be finish up packing for this weekend?"

When she got silence from both of them she lifted a dark manicure eyebrow at them. "Well?"

Odyn couldn't help as he busted out a toothy smile. "We were just fooling around mom."

Max's smile matched his brothers. "Yea mom, we were just playing."

Ayana rolled her eyes at them. "Uh huh, well first off return your sisters doll, neither one of you would enjoy if she took your stuff, correct?"

Odyn and Max both shook their head negatively followed with a 'no ma'am.'

"Okay, let's not forget we are all on our best behavior this weekend." Ayana reminded them as they nodded once more. "Good, now get Samaria's doll and get finished packing we are leaving here in one hour."

She watched as the boys took off out of the room. She shook her head as she placed Samaria back on her feet. "And you, no more screaming like a wild banshee young lady."

"Yes momma."

Ayana chuckled as she watched her youngest skip out of the room. If only she had that much energy.

* * *

An hour later, Ayana wrangled the kids into the Tahoe and got all of them to the airport on time; obviously not without some pushing shoving and bickering, but she got them all there none the less.

Roman's grey eyes snapped up as the hotel door opened and he watched as his four pride and joys came running into the room and tackled him practically on the foot of the bed. He chuckled as he was able to wrap his arms around all four and lift them as he fell back on the bed with them on top of him.

Ayana smiled at the greeting the kids gave their father. She watched as he hugged all of them tightly before kissing each one on the forehead or cheek. After making sure he'd greeted all of them she watched as he stood and walked over to her and kissed her cheek before he lightly patted her shoulder.

Once again it was ALMOST a proper kiss.

"How was the flight?" Roman asked as he turned, standing next to Ayana and watched as the kids each grabbed their own suitcase except Samaria, Braden was good enough to grab hers and took it into their separate room from their parents.

Ayana nodded as they followed to watch the foursome unpack and get comfortable for the weekend. "It wasn't too bad. Samaria and Odyn are going to be wired for sound they slept the whole way and Braden and Max are going to crash early. Braden stayed awake and played Go Fish with Max to keep him calm for the flight. He's such a good big brother."

Roman nodded in full agreement. He always knew his oldest son was the one with a heart of gold. He would help anyone, anywhere, and anytime. If his brothers needed his help he was there without question; if Samaria was scared of a thunderstorm he would sleep in her room on the floor so she would feel safe. Braden was a one of a kind human being. There was never one day Roman ever regretted stopping Ayana from having the abortion. It was one regret he would NEVER have; even if they were both so young.

Roman chuckled as Samaria closed the dresser drawer with her clothes in it and then bounced over and into his arms as he lifted her and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. "Guess what daddy? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Samaria asked excitedly.

"What? What? What baby?" Roman asked back equally excited.

"Papa Sika said you were going to kick that preppy AJ Styles ass at SummerSlam." Samaria stated animatedly.

"Excuse me young lady!" Ayana exclaimed as her hands planed on her hips; as she fixed her five year old with a look.

Roman chuckled softly before his wife turned the evil eye towards him and he zipped his lips. "Butt baby, say butt or behind." Roman whispered.

"You need to stop repeating everything Papa Sika says young lady!" Ayana warned her youngest.

Samaria couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Yes momma."

Ayana looked at Roman who was silently chuckling at what unfolded. She reached over and slapped his arm. "Do not encourage her Mr. Reigns."

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Reigns."

Ayana rolled her eyes. "Okay you guys lets go down to the hotel restaurant and get some food. I'm sure daddy needs to eat and get to bed early. He's got an early wake-up call and a busy weekend."

She watched as everyone jumped to their feet and yelled out a 'YAY!' She chuckled as she shook her head and followed everyone out of the hotel door.

* * *

Roman stifled a groan as he walked behind his wife. Her tight jean covered ass was swaying back and forth as the heels of her black leather knee high boots clicked on the concrete sidewalk as they entered the club. The black halter top she had tied around her neck left the top of her back and shoulder blades bare to his eyes. That naked flesh was calling his name.

DAMN!

Jesus Christ someone above was punishing him. He was a fuckin idiot to not have touched his wife in two years. He didn't even realize it until Ayana had pointed it out to him several weeks earlier when she had finally confronted him about Sasha showing up at the hospital that same day. Had he really been stupid enough to alienate his wife for TWO YEARS? He mentally face-palmed himself as he continued to watch her ass sway back and forth.

They had dropped the kids off with Roman's older brother Matt: who normally went to the four major Pay Per-Views and a few of the younger NXT wrestlers as they volunteered to entertain the kids that were on the road for the SummerSlam weekend.

Roman stood off to the side as he nursed a beer and joked around with Dean, Jimmy and Jey. He watched as his wife sipped on a long island ice tea. She wasn't a heavy drinker and would enjoy a cold beer with him then they cooked out during the summer. Other than that it was usually water or ice tea.

Ayana sat talking with the girls but could FEEL Roman's eyes on her. She knew the jeans she'd chosen would get to him and nothing made it more apparent than the groan she heard him trying to hide as he walked behind her into the club. He may have tried like hell to hide it but she could hear the rumbling in his chest.

"See something you like Uce?" Jimmy teased.

Roman blinked as his eyes snapped from his wife's crossed jean covered legs to his cousin. "I'm good."

"You ain't gotta to lie to kick it bro." Jey joined in on the teasing.

"Ya know big man if you would just talk to the woman. I'm pretty sure you could get those legs wrapped around your head like a feed bag once again." Dean chuckled.

"No filter bro." Roman chastised.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?"

Ayana's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar deep Georgian accent. The familiar pale blue eyes stared back at her. She smiled softly as an upbeat salsa song came on. She loved to dance...and AJ knew it. He had more than likely asked the DJ to play it so he could get her on the dance floor.

"Sure."

Nala sat back in the booth and watched as AJ led Ayana down to the dance floor. Not this was going to be interesting. As much as Ayana loved to salsa dance and as much as she knew AJ couldn't keep his hands to himself; Roman was either going to be very aware of who his wife had been having sex with or he was going to be completely oblivious. Through the whole ordeal Nala had never once told her husband who Ayana had been sexing it up with.

Dean walked over and carefully sat next to his wife before he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck. "Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary beautiful?" He asked in a soft rumble so the others who had joined the ladies at the table couldn't hear.

Nala jumped slightly not having expected to feel or hear her husband so soon. She knew when Dean walked off with the boys for beers it was usually party time and she probably wouldn't be seeing him until it was time to get back to the hotel. She shook her head. "Nothing babe." Her eyes stayed on the dance floor.

* * *

Ayana shook her head as she and AJ started dancing. "Roman is going to take your head off if anything during this dance looks even remotely inappropriate."

AJ chuckled as he twirled Ayana out arms length from his body and then pulled her back into him. "Don't worry so much Aya. He's too busy drinking beer with his boys to even realize what he's truly missing."

"I love that you are so confident, but I have to tell you; you won't be as sexy if you don't have a head anymore." Ayana pointed out truthfully. "Besides I thought we decided to stop all the stuff between us. We were supposed to cut ties and go our separate ways. And low and behold here you are dancing with me."

"You could've said no." AJ stated as a matter of fact. "But you didn't and besides it's one little dance. What could it possibly hurt? And I never agreed to cut anything between us. I just let you go without a fight."

Ayana shook her head negatively once again as she ducked under AJ's arm. "Letting go is agreeing. If you didn't agree you would've stopped me from leaving that day. You haven't called or text me since then and I didn't see you running after me in the rear view mirror of my Tahoe. So hence - it's over." She shrugged slightly.

AJ spun Ayana back into his body as the music ceased for 60 whole seconds; their chests were pressed tightly together and they were both breathing heavily. "Tell me you don't miss me." AJ demanded. "Tell me you don't miss your legs wrapped around my body as I make you scream to the Heavens."

Ayana's eyes went from AJ's lips to his eyes then back to his lips before returning to his eyes once more. "I'm not saying any of that. AJ the last time we were together I climaxed thinking of my husband and yelling his name. It was disastrous and you know it. I know you are hurt because of what your wife is doing. And I know it hurt you to hear me yell Roman's name. But I wasn't hurt from it. I was embarrassed because I was basically admitting to myself that I still want my husband. Whether he wants me or not."

The music kicked back on as AJ spun her around several times.

Something in that 60 second delay of the song had Roman's grey eyes boring into Ayana and AJ. The way they were pushed together and their erratic breathing. The way they were speaking in quiet hushed tones. Roman's grey orbs went to AJ's hands and the way they were handling his wife. The way they gripped her hips and hands and...everything.

The gravity of the situation came crashing down on Roman in the blink of an eye. He was suddenly VERY aware that AJ was the one Ayana had been sleeping with when she'd started cheating. For the longest time he tried to figure out who is was and he never seen a scrap of evidence that pointed in the direction of someone he actually looked up to. Someone who had been mentoring him because he was an 18 year veteran in the world of professional wrestling.

Roman's eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose. The whole time...THE WHOLE TIME! AJ smiled in his face and talked with him and gave him as much advice as he needed...The whole time he had been banging his wife behind his back.

Roman watched as the dancing stopped when the song ended and people were leaving the dance floor. He walked over and stepped in front of AJ and Ayana. His angry eyes went from his wife to his...his mentor before they returned to Ayana. "We are leaving now."

"But..." Ayana was taken aback by Roman's menacing voice. She looked down as Roman grabbed her upper arm and practically jerked her away from AJ.

"I said we are leaving now." Roman growled.

Everything that had been up in the air for the last two years suddenly got it's gravity switch turned back on and was about to come crashing down around her as Roman guided her out of the club in silence.

That silence was enough of a warning - nothing would be said until they got back to the privacy of their hotel room.


	15. Ch 15 Please

**Chapter 15** \- Please

Dean's blue eyes watched as his Samoan friend practically drug his wife out of the club. He looked at Nala who was cringing. "What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked.

Nala looked at Dean as she shook her head. "Well...um." She hemmed and hawed.

"Out with it babe. You looked like a sneaky pussy cat earlier and now you look...well I'm not sure how you look right now; so save me from having to torture it out of you." Dean teased.

Nala smiled softly. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'll explain on the way. If their fight gets out of hand. You're going to have to help him dial it back."

Their room was directly across from Roman and Ayana. Dean nodded as he got up and followed his wife out of the club.

Dean pulled out of the night club parking lot as he looked over at his wife. He watched as she pulled her hair up and clipped it; clearly it was getting on her nerves by being in her face. He reached over and took her left hand in his as he kissed the back of it. "So what's going on gorgeous?" He asked.

Nala sighed heavily as her pale blue eyes looked over at her handsome husband. She swapped her left hand and placed her right hand in his as she moved around and sat on her knees facing him. Her left hand went out and ran through his soft auburn blonde curls. "As much as I love Ayana and Roman and I love the shit out of those 4 wonderful kids they have. I need you to promise me we will never go through what they are going through. If you stop loving me and don't want me anymore you just have to give it to me straight. Don't pussy foot around it and drag me through some bullshit story of there being something wrong but you can't tell me why."

"Nal..." Dean started before Nala shook her head negatively.

"I would NEVER be able to go through what Roman is pulling her through. I don't understand how she is staying with him when he can't even open his damn mouth and tell her what's going on with him. I can honestly say I don't blame her for screwing around with someone else. After the conversations we have had between the two of us; she is so hurt right now. She is so heartbroken. She honestly thinks there's something wrong with her because he doesn't want her anymore. She thinks having the kids wrecked her body and she's ugly and unattractive to him. She feels so alone in their marriage even when he was still in the house they were miles apart."

Nala swallowed hard as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. Tears she wanted to cry for Ayana and tears she wanted to cry at the thought of her and Dean going through the same thing. "Ayana's screwing around hit closer to home than Roman was expecting and tonight he finally caught onto who it was that she has been screwing around with." Even with as much as she loved her husband Nala wouldn't betray Ayana's confidential confession of having sex with AJ.

"It's AJ that Ayana's been having sex with."

Dean just about choked on his own saliva as he pulled into the hotel parking garage. "Are you fuckin shitting me?" He looked over with wide blue eyes as she shook her head no. "Jesus Christ! No wonder Roman looked like he was ready to spit nails in that club. Watching them dance was close enough to watching them fuck. Why the hell would she screw around with one of our co-workers?" Dean asked curiously.

Nala shook her head once more. "She didn't plan it that way. She just went for a walk around their neighborhood one day and he was out jogging and they literally ran into each other. It was right when he started his contract negotiations with WWE; before they even considered putting them in a storyline together. One thing led to another and they started secretly meeting up and...yea."

Once they got into their hotel room they could hear the yelling coming from Roman and Ayana's room. They were both glad the kids were with Roman's brother. Dean sat on the end of the bed and watched as Nala paced around. The yelling got louder and then suddenly it just stopped. Dean could tell Nala was worried about Ayana. He reached out and snagged his wife by the hips and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Don't worry Roman wouldn't dare lay a hand on her; he was taught better than that. Screaming and yelling is about as much as we will ever hear coming from them." Dean reassured her.

Nala nodded. "I know Roman would never harm her physically. I just don't like the fighting."

Dean ran his index finger along her jaw. "Didn't you tell me I had to promise you we'd never go through something like that?" He watched as she nodded. "I can't promise we won't fight, because hell we've done that plenty of times. Hell half the fun of fighting with you is the make-up sex we get down to afterwards. Shit I look forward to fighting and make-up sex with you for the rest of my life. You won't have to worry about us ever going through something like that because you know my moods; hell you pester the fuckin shit out of me until I tell you what my problem is."

Nala smirked. "Do you think I can teach Ayana how to pester the shit out of Roman until he talks? Ya know, since I'm so good at it."

Dean chuckled. "Absolutely. Though I think in Roman's case we would have to - I don't know tie him to a chair or bed and have Ayana torture it out of him. I don't see big cat giving in too easily. " He chortled. "Look Nala I love you. I'm in this for life. To me marriage is like a prison sentence; and no I don't mean it's because I'm stuck in one place doing the same thing over and over. I mean when they sentence you to life that's what you get. You get a life that makes you look at all the shitty and stupid things you could be doing, but instead you get life with a beautiful woman. Who at the end of the day knows all your shit but doesn't take your shit."

Dean nuzzled the side of her neck. "There is nothing that is ever going to happen between us so bad that I won't want you anymore. Roman is my brother and I love him as such, but he is very stupid for putting his wife through all this unnecessary bullshit. I love you. It's you I married; it's you I want forever."

The smile that graced her lips and lit up her face was enough for him to know she understood. "Feel like a shower?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please..."

* * *

Roman's knuckles were turning white as they gripped the steering wheel of the rental. If he wasn't careful he was going to rip it off the steering column and throw it out the window and then they were going to crash. Roman wasn't pissed because Ayana danced with AJ. Everyone was dancing with everyone else's girlfriend or wife.

Roman was pissed off because of all the people Ayana could have been screwing around with it was someone he considered a friend and a mentor; hell he was actually starting to think of AJ Styles as a brother much like he had Dean.

The way AJ's hands were gripping her hips and twirling his wife around the dance floor. The way their chests were pressed together. He could tell by the way AJ was looking at his wife; there was something there. His wife was facing away from him so he couldn't see anything written on her face, but the hushed whispering from what looked to be an intense conversation was what really caught his attention.

Ayana kept her mouth shut but kept her eyes on Roman's hands; his hands readjusted on the steering wheel once more and she knew his grip was tightening again. If he kept that up he would have to get a pair of pliers to pry his fingers from around the steering wheel. She loved dancing so much and it had been SO LONG since Roman had asked her to dance or even just initiated it. She knew dancing with AJ was a bad idea, but dancing took her mind off the lack of a love life she had. Even dancing with AJ she still only had one man on her mind.

Roman.

Roman threw the rental into park and killed the engine once he pulled in the hotel parking garage. Ayana didn't even say anything or wait for him to get out and open the door which was the norm for Roman, he was nothing if he wasn't a gentleman. Ayana got out and closed the door as she walked through the parking garage.

Roman exhaled slowly as he pulled the keys from the ignition and got out. He was going to have to keep his temper in check or this fight was going to get hotel security called on him. He knew there was going to be a lot of yelling, he just had to keep it at a minimum. He followed Ayana through the hotel to the elevator to the fifth floor; where he unlocked the door and let her walk in first before he made sure the door was closed.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck you were thinking fuckin around with one of my co-workers?" Roman's menacing voice asked as he tossed his wallet, cell and rental keys on the desk in the room.

Ayana sat down on the couch as she unzipped her boots and pulled them off. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"That's a pretty vague fuckin answer." Roman growled. "You wanna try again?" He probed.

"What do you want me to say Roman? You knew I was sleeping with someone else the same time you were. What? You can fuck a co-worker but I can't?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"I don't care who you fuck as long as it isn't one of my co-workers or friends." Roman warned. "Haven't you ever heard of using a fuckin vibrator or a dildo?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a pocket pussy?" Ayana shot back. Her mouth was going to piss him off but at this point she didn't give a shit. "Why should I be forced to use toys when you have a life size Barbie doll to screw around with?"

"Why did it have to be AJ? Of all fuckin people - he's been mentoring me and I was just starting to consider him a friend and almost like a brother and now months later I find out that you've been screw him this whole time." Roman shook his head. "It's almost as bad as find out my brother or one of my cousins was getting in your pants."

"What do you want from me? You are the one who chose to stop participating in this marriage; yet you don't want a divorce. Should I just pretend were not married anymore? Or we could live in separate homes for the rest of our lives but stay married for the kids. You don't want a divorce but you clearly don't want me either so you tell me what you want me to do." Ayana practically begged.

"I want you to stop whoring yourself out to my friends and co-workers." Roman growled out. He went silent as soon as the sentence left his mouth. He should've never said it but he was pissed.

Ayana had been standing by the window as she picked up the hotel coffee mug and threw it across the room. "You son of a bitch!" The coffee mug whizzed past Roman's head and shattered against the wall behind him. "How dare you! You haven't touched me in 2 years and I'm the whore. You're fucking an engaged co-workers and I'M THE WHORE?"

"Why do I have to be the bad guy here Roman? Why? Because I started screwing around before you? Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you'd see just how lonely I've been. You are my husband. The only person I want to be fucking is you. We've only been together for 15 years, we shouldn't even be having issues in the bedroom until were well into our 70's. Hell by then you won't be able to get your dick up and you'll be taking Viagra; but at least by then you could pretend to still want me." Ayana sighed softly. "You don't even pretend right now. I didn't stop loving you, I damn sure never stopped wanting you either. But you cut everything off; touches, kisses - real kisses, you stopped everything. You have no idea how much I just want you."

"Yea I could tell how much you wanted me tonight while you and AJ were practically dry humping on the dance floor." Roman scoffed. "I was surprised you two were able to keep your fuckin clothes on."

Ayana walked over as she stood in front of Roman. "Yea? Well at least he wants me. At least he wants to touch me and have fun with me. If you haven't gotten some kind of amnesia from getting your head bashed in with a chair from work; you should be able to remember that I used to dance like that with you too you asshole."

"Why did you even come this weekend if you were just going to throw AJ in my fuckin face Ayana?" Roman growled down at her.

"It was never my intention to throw anyone in your face. I came because our kids like to support their father at the four major events. I came because I love to watch you kick ass in the ring. I came because I was really hoping for once my husband would talk to me. I just want you to tell me what is wrong Roman. You moved out of the house like a coward so you could 'think'. But I know you; all you've been doing is working and going to the gym. We are not any closer to fixing us then we were a few weeks ago when you fuckin left." Ayana shook her head. "Eventually you're going to have to tell me where we went wrong and what happened. I already told you I can't fix us without you and you refuse to talk to me. Talk to me Roman...Please."

Ayana grabbed Roman's hand. "Please Roman...Please."


	16. CH 16 Say Something

**Chapter 16** \- Say Something

If things were broken in the Reigns house hold before...Now they'd been demolished by Tornado AJ. No one saw AJ winning the Heavy Weight title from Roman at SummerSlam the night after the night club scene went down.

Ayana was surprised when Roman informed her he was moving back into the house because he missed the family. She knew he was doing it for the kids and they couldn't have been more elated. But even after Roman moved back into the house the silence between the two of them was deafening.

The days off after SummerSlam had Roman and Ayana avoiding each other in their own house. Clearly Roman was annoyed because he lost his title to the guy his wife was screwing and Ayana wasn't trying to fight in front of the kids; they were just gloriously happy their father was back in the house.

Ayana was staring out the window as she sipped her warm tea. She was staying kitchen bound as she worked on a some of the payrolls that she did for a few companies; getting some kind of work done was the goal for the day.

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole AJ stealing Roman's title at the PPV. September was slowly approaching and the kids would be going back to school again; until then they were driving Ayana stark raving mad today. For some reason dark grey clouds had invaded Pensacola Florida and the sky's opened up and were dumping rain. The kids were trapped in the house with nowhere to go and nothing to do and Ayana was on the verge of going bonkers.

Max and Odyn were busy messing with Samaria - playing keep away with her would only result in one if not both of them getting punched by her tiny fist before laughing it off and making her stomp her foot. When they weren't messing with Samaria they were in Braden's room walking in front of his TV while he was playing Call of Duty and getting pissed off because they were in the way. Ayana was just waiting for Braden to explode. He had his father's Samoan temper; he loved his siblings but they always got under his skin at just the right time.

An hour later it was too quiet throughout the house. Ayana decided it was time to go investigate. As she walked through the quiet house she didn't see or hear anything that sounded like the brood she raised. The closer she got to the stairs she could hear Braden and Samaria giggling. So now her interest was piqued. If Braden and Samaria were laughing and Max and Odyn were quiet something was DEFINITELY going on.

Ayana climbed the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were. She went to Braden's room and the door was slightly ajar so she reached up and pushed it open; the sight that she took in sitting before her...she really wasn't sure how to react.

Ayana crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame and cleared her throat. Braden and Samaria looked up from the Call of Duty game on the small TV and over at their mother. Ayana raised her eyebrows at them as she looked from them to their two middle brothers. "Wanna tell me what is going on?" She asked. She really wanted to laugh because only two master minds who had enough of their brothers bullshit would've come up with THAT kind of idea.

The silence that ensued only made Ayana want to laugh her ass off.

Apparently in her youngest and oldest infinite wisdom between the two of them; they'd subdued the two middle brothers somehow and tied them together using Samaria's jump ropes - each also had a bandana wrapped around their head in their mouth to act as gags.

"Are either of you going to explain?" Ayana probed.

Braden sighed heavily before he rolled his eyes. "C'mon mom, you know how much of a pain those two are. For some reason they can't just play with each other without annoying the crap out of me and Sami. We finally got tired of it."

Ayana smirked as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and took a couple of pictures of her two middle children. She knew Braden was right; Odyn and Max were her tiny terrorists - if there was some kind of trouble they could cause or get into they were usually at the for front of it. "Untie your brothers Braden.

Braden gave his brothers a side eye glance before he huffed and bumped Samaria with his elbow. 'C'mon squirt let's untie the terror twins."

Samaria frowned. "Awww mom do we have to? They been pestering us all day." She whined as she stood and followed her older brother across the room before making a face.

"Please and thank you very much. As much as I'm sure these two annoy you and Braden you can't keep them tied up forever. You guys are starting school soon and they have to go. And I'm sure daddy wants to see all his children when he gets home on Wednesday. I think he would find it a little strange with two of them missing." Ayana reasoned with her five year old. She was laughing on the inside.

Definitely laughing. Possibly even chortling a little.

Ayana turned her attention to Max and Odyn. "So did you two learn anything from this experience?"

Max made a sour face. "Yea! Always learn to attack your older brother before him and your little sister gang up on you."

Odyn laughed. "Sorry mom." Odyn really was her angel.

"As much as I love apologies, you owe Braden and Samaria the apology. You two have been running rough shot all over this house from the minute you two woke up; complete with the food fight that Braden had to clean up while I was in the shower." Ayana shook her head when Odyn and Max both looked down suddenly finding the floor more interesting. "Uh huh I'm momma I find out everything. Now my stipulation for making them untie you is that I now have these embarrassing pictures of you and if you two can't behave I can and will show them to whoever I want."

Odyn and Max's eyes widen simultaneously as their heads popped up to look at their mother.

Ayana smiled softly. "Glad we had this talk and we understand each other. Now everyone get into the bath and scrub up. I want clean bodies in the living room for pizza and Monday Night Raw."

She chuckled as all four kids scattered throughout the house to start their baths or showers which ever they wanted as she made her way to the kitchen to order a couple of pizza's.

* * *

Stormy grey eyes stared at the monitor in the locker room. He watched as AJ Styles paraded around the ring with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. The boys from the Club were just sitting there running their mouths and the more Roman watched and listened to them the more they were just pissing him off.

Dean was watching Roman and could see his jaw twitching and the veins in his neck popping out. This was going to be bad if he pulled the trigger. "Big dog what are you thinking?" Dean questioned.

"I'm thinking, that mother fucker was smiling in my face the whole time he was fuckin my wife. And now the higher ups decided to give him my fuckin title because he knows how to kiss ass and suck dick really well." Roman's voice dropped several octaves. He was getting more pissed off by the minute.

Dean's eyes closed the second AJ opened his mouth on the microphone. Every week since AJ had won the title he came out and ran his mouth during his promos and like a few of the other wrestlers in back he'd been given free reign over his script and what was said for promos. Dean shook his head as he watched Roman's hands fist tightly and the veins popped out in his forearms and biceps.

Oh yea this was going to be worse than bad.

"I'd like to thank Roman Reigns for being such a good sport, easy challenge and big LOSER by letting me win the title. No better name will ever cross it's name plate than that of the Phenomenal One...AJ Styles." AJ boasted with a cocky smirk on his face.

Roman tuned out Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows as they were next in line to bash his name. A name he worked for years to make for himself and his legendary family. A name that was going down in flames because his wife crossed the boundaries and screwed another man. The same man salting his name.

After some Club shit talking Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson exited the ring and made their way back to their locker room they had a tag team match to get ready for.

Roman already knew he could get AJ one on one in the ring.

Before Dean could blink Roman was up on his feet and physically mobile shoving the locker room door open so hard it smacked into the cinder block wall behind it and the handle broke off before falling on the floor. Dean cringed as he battled within his own brain on whether or not to go after him to save him from career suicide or to just let him handle it and earn some much needed time off the road via suspension.

Dean loved Roman like a brother but there was no way he was going to get into a battle that wasn't his. His career was just as important to him as Roman's was to Roman himself. Roman had to do what was best for himself. Dean cringed again as he watched his 265 lb Samoan brother stepped out on the platform before suddenly charging the ring and sliding under the bottom rope and spearing a completely surprised AJ.

Thank God the mics had been turned off because as soon as both men were vertical you could tell the F bomb was being said left and right between the two of them. Three seconds later and they were throwing real punches. By the time the people in the back figured out that the fight wasn't part of the script; the two wrestlers had bloodied each other and then got separated physically before being forcibly shown to the back of the arena.

The next face everyone saw was that of the COO of the WWE Paul Levesque. He was stalking down the hallway looking like a pissed off bull charging someone who was dancing around in red.

"ROMAN! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

Blood.

That was all she could see of both men's faces. Both were covered in blood. Usually if Roman was going to bleed for a segment he would call or text Ayana ahead of time and tonight...nothing. The one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was the surprised look on AJ's face when Roman speared him. She could read Roman's lips every time he said the word fuck; she would cringe.

This was NOT scripted.

* * *

Ayana wasn't the least bit surprised on Tuesday morning to see her husband walk through the front door of their house. She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked over and looked up at him.

Roman's temper had diminished over night and was surprised he had any ass left at all once Paul got done chewing it off for jumping script. H was still scowling as he watched his wife approach him. "I've been suspended for 30 days for jumping script."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Ayana remarked.

"Oh well thank you. I didn't realize I was married to a fuckin psychic." Roman smarted off. "I wouldn't of lost my temper if you would of just not been fuckin my co-worker.

"Really?" Ayana quirked at eyebrow at her husband's attitude. "You know something Roman; I get that I probably bruised your ego by screwing another man and yes I probably hurt your feelings by cheating on you and I am sorry for any pain I've caused you. But how about you? Do you have any idea how I feel or do my feelings mean dick to you?"

"You're the one who cheated first and I'm supposed to feel bad about it?" Roman snapped.

"At some point I stopped being your wife Roman. I'm just the babysitter for your four kids, your cook, maid and the person who washes your underwear. I waited for 2 years to become your wife again and I can see now I'm holding onto a pipe dream. I'm holding onto someone who clearly doesn't love me anymore because if you did I would still be your wife. I'm not even a friend or an acquaintance. I'm just someone who takes care of your life outside of your work career." Ayana was angry, but she was so angry she was going to cry.

"So go ahead Roman. Go ahead and walk around here like all of this is my fault you go ahead and blame everything rotten in your life on me. I don't mind, because god forbid you look in the mirror and see you are the one who changed things between us...not me." Ayana stated.

"How did I change things between us?" Roman growled.

"I've explained it until I'm blue in the face; if you don't know now you never will. But as of today I'm giving you 30 days." Ayana warned.

Roman scoffed. "30 Days?"

"Yea, you've got your whole suspension to spend time with your kids before they go back to school, or go visit your parents, or go to the gym or even relax and sit on the couch watching ESPN 24 hours a day farting and belching all you want." It was an ultimatum. She hated them and hated laying all out on the line but they had done things his way and now it was her turn.

"Oh yea? And then what happens?" Roman question as his eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose. He didn't like being told what to do and he hated ultimatums even more.

"You've got 30 days and then you're either going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you so I can fix the fuckin marriage; so I can get us back or I'm done. I will pack everything up in this house that belongs to me and the kids and I will move us the fuck out."

"You're not taking my kids from me." Roman snarled.

"I didn't say that, but it's nice to know that you're only concerned about the kids leaving and not me, not the woman who stood by your side from the age of 15. Not the woman who has supported every decision you've ever made because it was what was best for the family. The woman you alienated for some unknown fictional reason. The woman who can't stop loving you because she's fuckin stupid."

Ayana could feel the tears as the dam broke and they breeched her bottom eyelids. "You've got 30 days and then you better say something..." Ayana warned once more.

"Say something or I'm giving up on you and on us!"

Ayana was stopped short as her cell started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw it was Roman's mom Lisa calling. "What's up mom?" Ayana answered the phone as she always had with Roman's mom. She listened to the woman with panic stricken voice. "What...What do you mean?"

Ayana pressed the end button as she looked up at Roman. "We can argue later...It's Odyn."


	17. Ch 17 All You Never Say

**Chapter 17** \- All You Never Say

She had thanked God the first time Odyn made it out of the hospital with just a prescription...She thanked God again after he lived through both of his surgeries...Now she just wanted God to take mercy on her son. She wanted God to leave her son alone and move onto someone else. Odyn had been through enough the last few months.

She really wished God would start listening to her.

Her knee was bouncing up and down uncontrollably. She couldn't get her nerves to calm down; even if she had a gun pointed at her head. They'd been sitting in the Emergency Room for the last 2 hours.

Just waiting...

And waiting still...

And waiting some more...

Eventually she stood from the uncomfortable cushioned seat and decided pacing would hurt her backside less. She could feel Roman's eyes on her as she paced back and forth. She honestly wasn't sure if she could take much more; between the bullshit with Roman and his silence to Odyn and his health problems to getting the kids ready to go back to school and AJ wouldn't stop texting her because he wanted to get back together with her - Ayana was ready to lose her mind.

If her hair didn't turn grey on its own soon she would be pleasantly surprised.

The fact that AJ didn't understand the word no was grating on her last nerve. It had been fun while it lasted, but she was seriously done. She'd been selfish and got what she wanted and hurt not only herself but her husband in the process. She had only been thinking of herself and not even noticing her husband was going through something because she was too focused on the kids and herself. Maybe if she had forced Roman to talk about what was going on between them they wouldn't be at odds two years later.

Roman's grey eyes watched as his wife walked back and forth. He was honestly worried about her; she looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Not that his stupid ass was helping any. Getting suspended was the last thing he needed her to stress over; especially since his mother had called two hours ago and told them Odyn's lips had turned blue. They both automatically knew it was his heart again. The doctors had him in the ER working on trying to figure out what was going on before they even attempted to come to him and Ayana with any answers to their millions of questions.

Roman's eyes went to Braden and Max; their faces were filled with just as much worry as he felt himself. Samaria was clinging to his right arm with her face buried in his bicep. She reminded him so much of Ayana. When she was pregnant with Braden and scared as hell she was sat next to him with her face buried in his shoulder - clinging to his right arm as well.

Ayana's head snapped up as the ER doors swooshed open and Dean and Nala came jogging in. Nala was already wrapping Ayana up in her arms tightly as Dean approached Roman.

"What's going on? What happened?" Nala asked.

Ayana frowned. "I don't know all the details yet. The kids were over at Lisa and Sika's when Odyn's lips started turning blue again. They called 911 and then us. They've been back there for 2 hours and they haven't come out yet."

Nala scoffed. "Yea well they better get out here and start chatting you guys up pretty damn quick before I give someone a free flying lesson off the helicopter pad of this joint."

Ayana smiled softly. No one in Ayana and Roman's life cared more about their kids than Nala and Dean...Except Lisa and Sika and of course the rest of Roman's overly large family. She knew if Nala was up to threatening a free flying lesson then she was on the verge of taking charge.

"Calm down Rocky Marciano." Ayana joked. "As much as I want them to come out now; I don't want them to rush and not have enough answers for my questions." Her head snapped around as the double doors opened and she watched as Dr. Libman came out of the ER. He had been taking care of Odyn since he'd first come into the ER months ago. Ayana would refer to him as the GREATEST Pediatric Heart Specialist alive.

Ayana stood still as she watched Dr. Libman walk towards her. She was suddenly aware that Roman was directly next to her within seconds. Dr. Libman stopped to shake both of their hands. "Okay Dr. Libman what is going on?" She asked with concern and worry in her voice.

Dr. Libman sighed heavily. "Well for right now Odyn is stable. It would seem the extra valves we placed in his heart are not working properly. I added Odyn's name to the United Network of Organ Sharing. He is going to need a full blown heart transplant. If we don't do one now there's a good chance he won't make it to his 11th birthday. The valves aren't keep up with his heart. I know this is a lot to taken in right now, but I want to give it to you straight. I'm not going to stand here and blow smoke up both of your asses. Frankly I'd be too worried that you'd sick Mr. Reigns on me." The man was a monster of a human being; he could easily break someone in half.

"How soon can we expect the transplant...like ball park figures." Roman asked curiously.

Dr. Libman shook his head negatively. "It can happen as soon as tomorrow or even as long as a few months away. It all depends on when a heart can become available. As you know someone with Odyn's blood type and size would have to pass away in order to pass the heart along." His eyes danced between the two parents.

Ayana felt discouraged. They had to play the waiting game once again. "So when can we take him home?" She asked softly.

"We would really like to keep him for a couple of days and then once we do release him we are going to have to ask that he stay on strict bed rest and we will also be sending you home with a heart monitor. We'll show you what kind of readings to look for in case he gets into any sort of distress. He doesn't need any more strain on his heart so he really needs to stay immobile. Which I know is next to impossible with an almost 10 year old, but it really has to be done for him to make it to the surgery without staying in the hospital. If he can't maintain then we'll have to keep him here until the transplant and I know that would be even more impossible."

"I don't care if we have to duct tape him to a chair, couch or bed. He will stay put as long as you need him to." Ayana stressed truthfully. She wasn't taking any chances with Odyn's life. She couldn't handle losing another child. "When can we see him?" She asked curiously.

Dr. Libman smiled softly knowing Ayana and Roman would follow his instructions to the letter when it came to their son's life. "They are putting him in a room right now; so probably in about 15 to 30 minutes." He smiled as he reached out and squeezed Ayana's shoulder. "I'm confident Odyn will be just fine until we can do the transplant as long as you keep him as immobile as possible."

"Thank you Doc." Roman stated before he shook the doctor's hand again. He watched as Ayana turned on her heels and walked back over to where Nala was sitting as Roman took his seat next to Dean again.

* * *

Dean's icy blues watched the way Roman interacted with his wife. "So apparently Aya isn't too happy about your suspension." It was more of a statement than a question.

Roman gave his brother an incredulous look. "Are you shitting me? We already had it out. Let's uh...let's go outside for some fresh air." Roman looked at Braden. "Watch Max and Samaria while me and you're uncle step outside." He watched as Braden nodded before he stood and followed his friend out the door.

Dean leaned against the hospital outside wall as he kicked his right foot over his left before showing his hands in his front jean pockets. "Well what happened?" Mild curiosity was setting in; especially if they had to come outside to talk openly.

"She gave me an ultimatum." Roman mumbled as he leaned against the opposite wall facing Dean with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dean's eyes shot open. "What do you mean she gave you an ultimatum; You're not too good with those bro."

Roman shook his head. "Yea don't I know it. She is giving me the 30 days of my suspension and then she said I either have to tell her what has been going on with me so she can fix the marriage or she's leaving me...and taking the kids with her."

"Jesus Christ Roman. See I was afraid this was going to happen. You've kept yourself closed off from your wife for so long she's had enough of your stubborn tight lipped bullshit." Dean stated honestly. "And I can honestly say I don't blame her. I'm sorry bro, but I'm on her side with this. I've been telling you for weeks to talk to her. Hell, the twins your own flesh and blood have been telling you to get your head out of your ass and talk to your wife because you're not talking to us about whatever is going on in that thick melon of yours. And now you're in danger of losing your family because you won't open your mouth."

"I don't know if 30 days if going to be enough time. I can't force myself to do something I already know I'm not ready to talk about. Fuck, trying to force it will only make me not want to talk about it even more and giving me an ultimatum is making me just want to tell her to go fuck herself." Roman stated truthfully.

"Are you really willing to risk losing your wife and kids? Ayana has been by your side from the beginning. You guys bonded together even before she got pregnant with Braden. You guys were 15. I can't even begin to think of one person before I met Nala that I wanted to spend 15 years of my life with; let alone the rest of my life." Dean said.

"She screwed around with AJ for months bro. I never would've ever thought Ayana would've been capable of that." Roman pointed out. "And watching them dance together a few weeks ago set it in stone. I knew she was cheating on me before I started screwing Sasha on the road, but I didn't want to believe it; not until I saw it with my own eyes." Roman sighed heavily.

Dean shook his head. "What did you expect to happen bro? You, yourself said you haven't touched your wife in 2 YEARS. I can barely go five days without banging my wife; how you got by for 2 years without her is beyond my comprehension."

"Dude everything about her screwing AJ pisses me off. I probably wouldn't have given a shit if it was some no named idiot she met at the grocery store, but AJ Fuckin Styles bro!" Roman stressed. "He's eight YEARS older than me, he's shorter than me and he's damn sure not as big as I am. My wife made the decision to bang my co-worker and he doesn't even come close to filling my pants or lacing my big ass boots. I get that he's a veteran but fuck why him?" Roman questioned through clenched teeth.

Dean scoffed. "Because you fuckin idiot, you basically alienated your wife and guess what - AJ saw that as an opportunity; he has been split from his wife for MONTHS. Everyone in the back knew that but I don't know how you didn't. His wife left his ass and took his kids with her and now he can't find her anywhere. He hasn't seen his kids in forever."

Roman growled. "Well that's just great. So what? He see's my wife looking lonely and decides he's going to lay some pipe with her and then move in on my kids? Fuck that. If I have to break his old ass in half I will. Fuckin Vince might love him to death right now, but he won't love him so much when he's missing his head." Roman snarled.

Dean chuckled. "So you would honestly feel better about Aya having sex with some dude off the street than a co-worker. I'm sorry but I'm calling bullshit right now. I don't care who you are; if you are a red blooded male and you find out your wife is banging someone no matter who it is you're going to have a problem with that. He's laying stake to your claim. She's been your girl for 15 years, even before the diapers, marriage and problems. I get that it probably hurts, but you have no one to blame but yourself big man and you know it."

"And I'll tell you something else you don't want to hear. If at the end of these 30 days that she's giving you; you haven't opened your mouth you are going to lose her and I'm almost pretty sure you won't be able to get her back. But hey, if you are ready to be single again and you want to lose everything you worked so hard for then you go ahead and keep tearing down this silent path." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Because I'll bet you any amount of money in the world, Ayana is not going to stand around and wait for you to come back to the marriage. She's been waiting for 2 years...how much longer do you think she really wants to wait before she walks away and gives up everything. She's like every other woman in America and every other country she just wants to be loved. Don't get it twisted she can be alone if she wanted she doesn't really need a man, but she WANTS one and all signs are pointing to her husband."

Dean leaned forward as his eyes locked with his best friends. "That's you if you didn't know; you stupid shit. So take your 30 days and then stop fucking around and get your wife back. This is your chance. All you never say; it's time to be said."

Dean pushed off the wall. "But that's just what I would do. I'm just sayin' bro." They started to walk back into the ER when Dean stopped and looked back at Roman. "Nala and I are taking the kids for a couple of days so you and Aya can stay here with Odyn until he's released."

Roman hated it when Dean was the voice of reason.


	18. Ch 18 So In Love

**Chapter 18** \- So In Love

Icy blue eyes looked around the den. There were bodies all over the place. Braden was stretched out on the floor, Nala was asleep sitting up on the couch with Max's head in her lap. Dean looked down as his blue watched Samaria fast asleep in his arms. All of the kids had been upset when they left the hospital; not wanting to leave not only their parents behind but their sibling as well. The TV volume was down and his watch read 3 AM. He reached over and turned the TV off; clearly no one was watching it.

Dean could tell no matter what was going on between Roman and Ayana, the kids were still bonded and were none the wiser of the issues their parents were having. Dean couldn't have been more thankful for that alone. He hated his mother growing up and it wasn't until he'd gone into the Indy wrestling circuit and got away from her that his hatred of her changed.

He had watched for years as she basically whored herself out to put food on the table for him and his sister. He remained close to his sister for a while, but they eventually went their separate ways. His relationship with his mother varied on her willingness to want to actually speak to him. He was pretty sure she resented him for leaving her and going out on his own when he was 16.

They spoke once or twice a year...sometimes three if it was a good year; other than that he really didn't have much communication with her. Every once in a while he tried to insert himself in her life for special holidays and would even invite her to join him and Nala but most of the time she declined.

Nala had demons of her own too with her parents. She had started closing herself off at 14 and by the age of 16 her parents were accusing her of doing drugs and having sex with boys; so they kicked her out. She began living with her aunt Cecilia -her father's sister. Cecilia took one look at Nala and could read her like a book. Not only was she NOT doing drugs, but she was still a virgin as well. At that point her Aunt Cecilia was more of a mother to her than her own. Aunt Cecilia was also the one who gave Nala away at her and Dean's wedding. Well as much as one can be given away at a Vegas wedding.

Dean couldn't fathom being thrown away; he chose to leave, his mother never once threw him out. Which was probably why he loved Nala so much. She had a big heart and loved with her whole soul...and she loved him and that meant more to him than she could ever possibly know.

Blue eyes once again went to the small girl in his arms. He knew Nala would screech like a banshee if he was to tell her he could stand to have a few just like her...maybe with his color hair and Nala's killer eyes.

Dean carefully stood with Samaria leaning against his chest and walked through the house placing her in a bed in one of the spare rooms; before he walked back and gently woke Braden and carried Max behind him to the other two spare rooms.

Dean walked back into the den as he leaned over and carefully lifted Nala into his arms. He lover how she automatically burrowed into his chest as he carried her to their room. Once he kicked the door closed quietly he laid Nala down and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "I didn't mean to wake you darlin'. I was just trying to get you in a more comfortable spot to sleep."

Nala nodded. "It's okay. Did you get the kids down?" She asked softly. As she sat up long enough to shimmy out of her jeans and removed her bra. She could handle sleeping in her panties and t-shirt for the night. they just could sleep naked like usual incase the kids woke them up the following morning.

"Yes ma'am." Dean stated as he peeled his t-shirt off while walking around the bed and sat down to kick off his sneakers. She would have his head for putting his dirty shoes on their bed. A few minutes later he felt the bed dip behind him and warm t-shirt covered breasts pressed against his bare back as one arm went over his right shoulder and another arm under his left arm. Both hands palming his chest as her lips trailed across his broad shoulders.

It was nights like these he missed with her when he was on the road. He had half a mind to tell her to let the inmates run the asylum while she went on the road with him.

"God I missed you." Her soft voice murmured in his ear.

Dean could already feel himself reacting to her touch; for him it never took much before losing his mind over her. Dean moved around so he could lean against the headboard before pulling her to straddle his lap.

"Dean, I need to talk to you about something..." Nala trailed off as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss.

His hands roaming her body before settling on her backside and pulling her closer to him. "Later darlin'...much later." He mumbled as his lips went back to the task at hand. He figured they'd both be fast asleep once they moved into their bedroom, but his woman had other things on her mind and now so did he.

Nala could feel his hands sliding under her t-shirt; his fingertips skimming her overly sensitive flesh as she felt the goose bumps break out. Her body started moving without her mind being in sync with it and when he said 'arms up' she complied immediately as her t-shirt was pushed up and off. His hands automatically palming her breasts as her nipples hardened into peaks at his touch and the thought of what was to come.

Her hands slid down his torso to the waist of his jeans as she flipped the button on them and pulled them open; forcing the zipper down. She could already feel the heat rising from the crotch of his jeans; it was hotter once her hand found its way inside to wrap around his length and stroked him a few times. His throaty groan was enough to let her know he was more than ready.

Nala felt herself quiver as Dean hooked his index and middle finger in the crotch of her panties before he yanked and the cotton tore away easily. His hands ripped them the rest of the way off and what was left of the tatters were floating to the floor of their bedroom.

"Ride me darlin'."

Dean's gravelly voice and icy blues had Nala biting her bottom lip as she gripped him in her hand before standing on her knees and positioning him at her entrance. She gently sat down as they both groaned.

Just the thought of him being surrounded by her velvety moist heat was enough to make him harden further in her body. He already knew she was about to take him on the ride of his life as she started working her hips. He leaned down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth; feelings her fingers tunnel through his blonde-auburn curls holding him against her breast. Before long his lips kissed between the valley of her perky breasts as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth. He loved it when both nipples peaked against the surface of his tongue. He loved that the way her body reacted to him.

Dean growled from the back of his throat as he gripped her naked thighs and suddenly powered up and over; planting Nala on her back in the middle of the bed. Nala's squeal had him chuckling as he braced himself on his elbows over her; her legs wrapped around his waist as the heels of her feet dug into his jean covered ass. He still hadn't gotten out of his jeans but he wasn't about to abandon his wife's body just to shed clothes; he could do that later.

He slowly pulled out before plummeting back into her body. He slowly picked up a steady rhythm of rocking in and out of her body. His face buried between her breasts; her fingernail digging into his shoulders and back. Nothing was better than this moment; not being the US Champ, not being the IC Champ...No championship was better than being buried in his wife.

"Dean..."

Dean smirked at his wife's whimper she was getting close to the edge. He felt her nails dig into his skin a little rougher. His tongue licked up between her breasts, up her throat as his lips connected to hers. One last sipping kiss before he sat back on his haunches - moving her ankles to his shoulders already knowing he was about to go her deeper. He gripped her thighs as he continued to work her body in earnest.

"Dean..." Nala whimpered once more.

"You gonna cum for me darlin'?" Dean asked and watched as she nodded in answer. Smirking again one hand snaked between her soft thighs and began to stroke the little bundle of nerves in the middle of her slick slit. "C'mon beautiful cum all over me." He encouraged her; as he alternated stoking and thrusting to get the perfect rhythm down for her. He looked down as one of her hands laced fingers with his that was around her thigh and felt her fingers tighten a couple of times before she finally fell over the edge and he felt the warmth flood him. It didn't take him long to follow suit.

She slapped a hand over her mouth...they were really not trying to wake up the kids.

Dean gently pulled himself from her body once they both had calmed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up and back as he laid down and she landed on his chest. "Anymore nights like this and I will never go back to work." Dean warned.

Nala giggled as she burrowed into his side further. "Don't make promises you can't keep." If Dean never went back to work for WWE, she'd only be too happy. She wanted him here always. Of course she'd not had him around 24/7 before, so he could very well get on her last nerve and then she would have to stab him with a pair of her hair scissors.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Roman sat in Odyn's hospital room as he looked across the hospital bed at his wife. She hadn't slept at all; she stayed awake and watched over their son all night long. The dark circles under her eyes were a dead giveaway that she wasn't getting enough sleep and it wasn't from just one night; it was clearly from several sleepless nights.

Roman had put her through a lot of bullshit; bullshit she didn't deserve, bullshit she wouldn't of had to go through had he just been honest with her. He was surprised she hadn't left his ass sooner because he hadn't been much of a husband for the last two years...and he knew it.

Roman watched as Ayana moved around a bit before she stood and stretched out her body. "Why did you stay?"

Ayana quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "Because I'm not leaving our son alone in the hospital...why else?" She stated obviously.

Roman shook his head. "Not what I meant. I mean why did you stay with me? 2 years of nothing from me and you still stayed. I don't understand. You could be with AJ all you want if you left me."

Ayana's arms crossed over her chest as she sat back in the chair. "You really want to talk about this here?"

Roman looked down at his hands that were laced together resting on the foot of Odyn's bed. "I figure I haven't been doing much talking lately; maybe I should start."

Ayana blinked. He really did want to talk. It felt like it had been decades since they had an actual conversation. She swallowed before licking her dry lips. "I know I broke our vows by sleeping with AJ repeatedly, it's not something I'm particularly proud of. I always figured if any cheating was going to happen in this marriage it would be you; the way the female fans throw themselves at all of the male WWE wrestles and with how many days you guys are on the road. It would be only too easy to do it and forget about it while you move on to the next town."

"I know you cheated on me too, but I also know you didn't start until after I did. I never would've thought in a million years that I would be able to cheat on you Roman and quite frankly if you wanted a divorce because of that reason alone; I'd sign the papers. I'm not a saint and any excuse I gave you right now because why I did it wouldn't be enough to save me. I'm not infallible, but at the same time neither are you. You've been keeping something from me - something that clearly effects everything you do in your day to day life or you wouldn't have alienated me the way you did." Ayana pointed out truthfully.

Roman needed to hear all of this. His alienation of his wife because of the pain he felt in his heart and soul drove him away from his wife. And he still had no reason why he kept his pain a secret from her. She was quite literally the love of his life. The months he's spent screwing Sasha wasn't even a blip on his radar and when he ended things with her he felt like a weight had been lifted, but then it came crashing down on his shoulders once again because he hadn't been honest with his wife.

"I know I probably could've saved us both a lot of pain and heartache had I just opened my mouth and been honest with you about what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. I know keeping this secret has been one of the stupidest things I could've ever done to us. I'm still going to take the 30 days you gave me to figure out how to explain all of this to you." Roman's low voice rumbled.

"I can wait Roman; I can wait because I love you." Ayana shook her head. "Because I never stopped loving you."

* * *

Making love to his wife all night was just exactly what he needed. The were both sleep deprived when they slowly woke out of their dreamland stupor the next morning they weren't sure either could function...not that that was an entirely bad thing.

Definitely not.

Dean looked at his wife as she laid next to him; her t-shirt was up slightly showing off part of her naked hip. If she didn't have her panties on he believed he would've indulged in a nice early morning snack. Uncle Dean had to keep in mind that he had three small ones running around the house. He'd gotten up earlier in the morning and went downstairs to check on Braden, Max and Samaria and was pleasantly surprised that Braden had not only taken care of his siblings in making sure they'd gotten a decent breakfast but cleaned up afterwards. Dean pretty much told them they had the lay of the land because he was going back to bed with Aunt Nala.

He didn't hear a peep out of them since.

"Stop watching me sleep it's creepy." Nala protested with a giggle.

"It's not creepy Mrs. Ambrose. I love watching you sleep." Dean chuckled as he leaned over and pecked her lips. "Didn't you have something you wanted to discuss with me last night? You know before I had you screaming my name."

Nala smirked as she rolled over to face Dean. She sucked the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes locked with her husband's. "I'm so in love with you."

Dean's brow furrowed as he reached over and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you too darlin'." Something was wrong and red flags were being thrown up all over inside his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."


	19. Ch 19 Unstoppable

**Chapter 19** \- Unstoppable

30 days...

It had been the longest damn 30 days of Roman's entire life.

Actually it was the longest 28 days of his life. Two days before his 30 days were up Roman and Ayana got the call that Odyn's new heart had arrived at the hospital and they were prepping him for the transplant. Roman and Ayana hauled ass to the hospital with Odyn, Braden, Max and Samaria; meeting Sika, Lisa and over half of Roman's immediate family, plus Dean and Nala.

It had been five days since the transplant and Odyn came through it with flying colors. His body wasn't rejecting the heart and his body was already reacting and healing extremely well with the new organ in his chest. The blue hue that had tinted his lips had moved to his skin once he'd been in home for a couple of days, which was an even bigger sign he needed a new heart and fast; was now gone. The caramel colored skin he inherited from his father had come back.

Roman knew his 30 days was up and it was really time for that talk he had all but promised Ayana, but he also knew with Odyn's transplant just recently behind them her mind was on their son more so than anything else. The first 10 days the hospital wasn't allowing anyone to stay with Odyn after visiting hours, they wanted him to get PLENTY of rest and as difficult as it was for Ayana and Roman to leave at 7 pm every night, they were smart about following the doctor's orders. Odyn was looking better and better every day.

Braden, Max and Samaria had been passed back and forth between Roman's parents and family to Dean and Nala the last five days. They had been nice enough to try to alleviate some the stress that the two parents were experiencing while trying to take care of their three healthy kids and Odyn who would be hospital bound for at least a month; maybe longer depending on how fast he was healing.

Roman was currently standing in the ICU waiting room as he leaned over and kissed Braden and Max on the crowns of their heads. "You guys make sure you keep an eye on your sister; she's having a hard time with all of this right now. I know we all are but she seems to be taking everything harder." He watched as Braden and Max both nodded and replied with a 'yes sir'. He was extremely proud of his boys for stepping up during this crazy time. His eyes looked over at Ayana who had Samaria sitting on her lap facing her.

Ayana smiled softly as she cupped her youngest child's face in her hands and rained feather kisses all over her face; as she tried to get her to stop crying. "It's okay baby girl. You guys are going with Uncle Dean and Aunt Nala tonight you guys have to go to school tomorrow; we have to be here with Odyn early in the morning he has a bunch of tests they are doing to make sure his new heart is working the way it's supposed to."

"Momma, when can Odyn come home?" Samaria asked through her tears and hiccups.

Ayana brushed her daughters tears away with her thumbs. "Sweetie he has to fully heal first. We want his new heart to be nice and strong for him don't we?" Ayana watched as her bottom lip poked out and couldn't help the frown that marred her face as well.

Samaria nodded. "But I want him to come home."

"I know baby; I know."

Roman could tell Samaria was having a hard time of it and Ayana was trying to explain it the best she could, but explaining to a five year old that it takes longer than a couple of days to heal after a heart transplant was like trying to talk a tiger out of eating a small animal. The information was sinking in but it wasn't registering.

Roman walked over and squatted down in front of Ayana; watching as his youngest gave him her attention. "Baby girl, You know Odyn has to stay here until he's fully healed. If he goes home before he is healed and gets an infection it could cause his new heart to stop working. We don't want that. It won't be forever and you know you can come and see him as much as you want to. All you have to do is ask." Roman had to break it down. He watched as Ayana smiled softly at him.

Samaria slid from her mother's lap as she stood in front of Roman. "Do you promise?" Her small voice asked as she sniffled yet again.

Roman would've given her anything to stop crying. "I promise baby girl."

"Pinkie promise?" The five year old held out her right pinkie finger.

Roman's furrowed his brow really unsure of what that meant. Braden walked over and laughed. "Dad you have to hook your pinkie with hers and say you pinkie promise." His oldest informed him.

Roman chuckled as he hooked his right pinkie with Samaria's and watched as she leaned forward and kissed her little hand. Roman copied her. "Okay baby girl, I pinkie promise." Clearly Braden had made several of these 'pinkie promises' to his little sister; obviously they were a big deal to his youngest.

Dean walked over. "Hey little bit, are you ready to get going?" Dean asked as he squatted down next to Roman; while addressing Samaria. He watched as she smiled sadly before she walked over and threw her arms around his neck. Dean stood to his 6'4" height with the little girl in his arms. "What do you think Sami? Pizza?"

Samaria pulled back a little from her uncle as she nodded. Bottom lip popped out. "Okay Uncle Dean."

Dean chuckled as he and Nala said their goodbyes and herded the Reigns brood out of the hospital.

Roman chuckled as he stood up with Ayana. "You know she has him wrapped around her finger right?"

"Oh yea indubitably." Ayana stated with a chuckle.

Roman looked down at his watch. "We have just enough time to say goodnight to Odyn before they try to kick us out. Then we can grab some dinner on the way home and maybe get some talking done. If you're up for it." Roman suggested.

"I'd like that." Ayana nodded as she fell in step next to her husband as they headed to Odyn's room.

* * *

Dean and Nala stopped for pizza on the way home and between the two adults and three kids they killed three large pizzas. The kids definitely inherited their father's Samoan appetite. Dean was glad it put Samaria in a better mood as well. She was all smiles by the time they left the pizza joint.

Dean and Nala unloaded their SUV full of kids and got them across the front yard and up to the front door. Dean watched as Nala led Max and Braden into the house before he looked behind him and noticed Samaria had stayed at the SUV. Dean turned and went back to his vehicle. "What's wrong little bit?" He asked as he squatted down to be at her level.

"I can't find my bear Uncle Dean." Samaria frowned.

"Let me guess he's one of the very best bears in the entire world and you can't sleep without him?" Dean stated as he watched her poke her bottom lip out and nod. "What makes him so special?"

"Odyn got him for me for my birthday." The little girl stated as she continued to try and look for her beloved stuffed animal.

"She has been sleeping with it since Odyn got sick."

Dean looked up and saw Braden stand behind him. Dean nodded. "Okay I get it; let's see where he's hiding." Dean opened the front door to turn the front compartment light on for the extra help.

Braden walked around to the driver side of the SUV and got in the back seat with Samaria as Dean shoved the back hatch open and climbed in on his hands and knees. Not an easy feat for someone who was 6'4"; his body was not an accordion. But apparently it would make an exception for the sweet girl who called him uncle.

"Why the hell did we buy an Expedition with three rows of seats. It's only me and your Aunt. We MUST be out of our minds." Dean grumbled as he listened to Braden and Samaria laugh at his sudden epiphany.

Dean could hear footsteps as he looked over and saw a couple probably in their mid-fifties walking down the sidewalk. He backed up out of the Expedition and got his body vertical as he looked at them when they stopped in front of him. "Is there something I can help you all with?" He questioned. He heard a clicking sound as the woman suddenly lurched forward and pressed her flashlight to his ribs and hit a button.

Dean cringed as an insurmountable amount of voltage made its way through his body. His body jerked and shook violently as he fell back into the Expedition as he continued to shake uncontrollably.

Braden's eyes widened as he watched some older lady taser his uncle as the older guy she was with ran around to the side his sister was sitting on and a split second of thinking Braden wrapped his arms around Samaria as the man leaned into the vehicle and was trying to pull his sister out of his arms. Samaria was screaming at the top of her lungs as she clutched onto her brothers arms and started flailing her legs.

Dean stopped jerking around as his head popped up. "The bitch tased me! What the actual fuck is going on?" His ears felt like they were ringing as he could hear someone screaming over the sound of the ringing. He finally sat up long enough to look over the back seat and could see someone struggling in the middle row seating.

Dean grabbed the side of the vehicle as he pulled himself to a standing position before he closed the back hatch and took off around the side he could see the bottom half of the guy sticking out of his vehicle as he grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and yanked him away as hard as he could. He watched as he spun around and landed on his grass in the middle of his yard. "Braden, close and lock the doors do NOT get out for any reason."

Braden reached across the back seat and closed the door before closing his own and locking the doors.

Nala was standing in the door way of the house blocking Max's only way out as she dialed 9-1-1. She watched as Dean stalked across the grass to the guy trying to stand up. He jerked his head left to right popping his neck. "Honey...Don't kill him." Nala shouted for good measure.

Dean growled. "Just what in the fuck did you think you were going to accomplish tonight?" He rubbed his ribs where the lady had tased him. "You and your dumb broad have officially fucked with the wrong Uncle."

"5 o'clock babe!"

Dean's head snapped back as his icy blue eyes locked on the lady who tased him before he grabbed her hand with the taser and the back of her head. "Lady I have NEVER hit woman in my life, but if you tase me again I'm going to throw you so far into space the aliens will think you are a new planet."

"Please...Just let us have the little girl." The woman begged. "Ayana has enough to worry about with Odyn being sick she will NEVER be able to be the mother she needs to be to her."

The woman was genuinely concerned. Dean could tell by the way she knew what she was talking about with Odyn. But he didn't even know who the fuck these crazy people were. "Are you nuts? Ayana is the best mother I've ever seen in my entire life...coming from me that's saying something. I don't know who you people are but there's no way I'm letting you touch a hair on ANY of Roman and Ayana's kids. You are both out of your ever loving minds if you think I will even let you get within sniffing distance of them."

"Please Samaria should be ours. We can only help our daughter with her sins if we take Samaria and raise her right." The lady begged once again.

The guy went to move around to help his wife when Dean's long leg kicked out and nailed the stranger in the gut. "Let me make myself perfectly clear." Dean shoved the lady down on the ground next to her husband. "You are not touching those kids." The guy started to move off the ground again and Dean rammed his kneeing the guys face as hard as he could; not only breaking the strangers nose but knocking him out as well. His fired up blue eyes turned toward the lady. "If you move another muscle lady I'm going to let my wife come down here and beat the piss out of you."

About that time the police department pulled up. As Dean was explaining everything the partner cuffed the couple and put them in the back of his cruiser. Once that was done the officers asked that Dean and Nala come down to the station to make a formal complaint and to also call the children's parents for them to come down as well.

* * *

Ayana And Roman walked through the front doors at the Pensacola Police Station and could already see Dean, Nala and their three children. Ayana stopped once she was standing next to everyone. "What happened?" She asked as Samaria ran over and jumped in her mother's arms. She tried consoling her youngest as best she could but she needed answers.

All eyes went to her and Roman. All was too quiet as Roman's eyebrows went to his hair line. "Well...What's going on?" He too asked.

Dean shook his head. "Man, I swear I don't know how it happened. Some old bitch and her man came out of nowhere and tased me! Well the old lady tased me and the dude tried to climb into the SUV and tried swiping Samaria. "

"And then Dean got back up and got the guy away and locked the kids in the car. And I swear I thought he was going to kill that dude and then the lady was going to try and tase him and I thought he was going to kill her next." Nala stated.

Clearly the couple had some over excitement in their night once they had left the hospital with the three kids. Ayana held up her hands. "Whoa! Time out what is going on exactly? Who tased Dean and who tried to kidnap my baby?"

Roman's eyebrows were already to the bridge of his nose indicating his Samoan temper was about to flare on whoever tried to kidnap his daughter!

"I want to see them. I want to see who tried to take my baby girl." Ayana demanded from the officer who was standing with everyone making sure the charges would get filed and statements were clearly written and signed.

The officer summoned another free officer over. "The lady and sir would like to see the perpetrators." The other officer nodded and advised them to follow him. Ayana handed Samaria over to Nala as she and Roman followed the officer.

When they walked back to where the jail cells were located Ayana suddenly felt 18 years old again as she came face to face with the two most familiar people who were in her life until she removed them.

Her mother and father.

"You've got to be kidding me. 15 years together, 4 kids, a handful of lies and a visit from CPS and you people still can't just leave me and my husband alone?" Ayana stated. She snorted. "I should've known. I cut you out of my life and after all the bullshit shenanigans you've pulled; I should've known you weren't done."

"Ayana honey if you would've just given up this ridiculous game of house and came back to us we would've forgotten everything and helped you get rid of that bastard child." Ayana's father stated.

"You're father is right honey. We offered to help you more times than we can really count. So now your daughter has to help reap your sins. She has to be raised by us so we can re-do the way we raised you. We will take good care of her, but when we get out of here she needs to come with us." Her mother stated.

"You're never getting out of here. Because as of right now; you two are some pathetic married couple who tried to kidnap some poor child. Roman and I haven't always been able to see eye to eye because no marriage is perfect. We've had fights and make ups and we've had our ups and downs, but he's my husband and he is still their father and I still love him and no matter what you two do you will never stop. Well guess what? You raised an independent daughter who fell in love and started her role in life early. And I couldn't be happier. The more you two do to us the strong you make our bond." Ayana stated with a tone of finality as she stepped back from the cell and took Roman's hand in hers.

"We're unstoppable."

Ayana looked at the officer. "And I want to press charges."


	20. Ch 20 Throw Me Away

**Chapter 20** \- Throw Me Away

The quiet and darkness of the house was a warm welcome for Ayana and Roman as he unlocked the door and pushed it open allowing his wife to enter before him. Ayana watched as Roman closed and locked the front door before he turned and faced her.

"So - this has been an interesting night." Ayana said quietly.

Roman nodded. "Yes it has. I can't argue with that." He tossed his keys on the table by the front door.

"Are you hungry? I think there's a pizza in the freezer; it wouldn't take long to get it going and I'm pretty sure you got some beer in the fridge to go with it." Ayana offered. She smiled as he nodded.

"That actually sounds like it would be great." Roman stated as they both chuckled when his stomach let out a deep growl. Roman watched as she turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen. He could hear her in there getting things situated and ready.

It didn't take long before the scent of the pizza was filling the entire house; making Roman's stomach growl even louder at the thought of eating. He walked into the kitchen and watched Ayana pulled two glasses out of the freezer and poured both of them a nice frosty beer before taking the pizza out of the oven and slicing it up and plating it.

Roman took a seat at the counter on one of the stools and watched as she hopped up on the counter; it reminded him of their high school days when they first start dating only it was Coke and Pizza. He couldn't believe they had actually been together for 15 years. They had been with each other for half their lives. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else; the marriage, the kids, the past and present.

The present was currently weighing heavy on his mind. He knew his 30 days was up with her and it was time for him to be a man.

* * *

Once the pizza had been eaten and the beer drank; Roman volunteered to clean up so Ayana could get a shower or even a bubble bath in before they went to bed.

Ayana was not going to pass up the opportunity to get a nice warm shower in. After the scare they'd had earlier in the night with her parents trying to take Samaria all her nerves were standing on end; she felt like she couldn't get herself to relax. She knew Dean and Nala treated their sons and daughter as if they were their own kids.

Ayana decided on a shower because she already knew if she did a bubble bath she would NOT be getting out of the tub that night. The hot water soothed and relaxed her entire body; from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She towel dried her waist length hair as she slipped a pair of black cotton shorts on and a red racerback tank top. She walked into the bedroom and stopped when she noticed Roman sitting on the end of the bed with his arms folded. He looked concerned and worried at the same time.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

Roman shook his head negatively. "Come sit down." He unfolded his arms as he rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his jean covered knees.

"This is the talk isn't it?" She asked softly and exhaled slowly as he nodded. She walked over and sat next to Roman facing him and watched as he turned towards her.

Roman swallowed hard as he took her hands in his. This was going to be the hardest talk he would have with her. He thought talking her out of aborting Braden would be harder; he was wrong - that ended up being the easiest talk they ever had.

"You know, when I decided to ask you to that dance 15 years ago, I never imagined in a million years that this is where we would end up. I dated a few girls before you moved to town and none of them ever once asked me what I wanted to do with my life or encouraged me to pursue my love of football the way you did. None of them cheered as loud as you did at my games or supported me quite like you." Roman sighed heavily.

"When we decided to keep Braden I knew from the first minute I got you back in my truck I had to step up and be a man. I had to support you and provide for you and our son. One son turned into three with a daughter as our fourth. All the fighting we did to keep our family from falling apart and we never once gave up on each other. Hell even at 9 months pregnant and due any day you walked into the football stadium and yelled louder than my whole family. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you and I will never love anyone else as long as I live." Roman swallowed hard once more.

Ayana placed her free hand on top of Roman's and squeezed. "Just tell me Roman. Tell me what it is eating away at your insides so badly that you thought we couldn't talk about it - that caused you to alienate me - that caused us to run to other people for affection - what caused us to almost lose each other?"

Roman exhaled as he's stormy grey eyes locked with concerned blues. "Two years ago, when you lost the twins...I - I was devastated. I can't even begin to pretend to understand what you were going through because you were carrying them one minute and the next both heartbeats were lost and you had to have them aborted. I watched as you kept it together during the day for the kids and cried your heart and soul out at night when they were asleep. At one point I was scared to death to leave you to go on the road because I was afraid I was going to get a phone call - you know THE phone call saying I'm sorry Mr. Reigns your wife has committed suicide but your kids are ok."

Ayana blinked as a river of tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered that two years ago. Hell she was scared when Roman went back on the road after she lost the twins. She didn't honestly think she was going to make it either. There were days when the pain was so bad that in her mind she begged for death to be with her babies. "Roman..." She whimpered.

Roman shook his head. "I knew you would've never done that. I saw the way the kids lit up your life. I knew you were forcing yourself to survive for them and for me. When you started going to therapy and you got better; that was probably the best thing you did. And now that I think about it. I will tell you right now; I should have gone with you or gone to my own therapist. I didn't realize how much a woman's body changes during pregnancy and how much you or I was affected by the miscarriages. I didn't get it until it happened. I didn't get it with the first four babies we were blessed with, but I got it with the twins."

Ayana watched as huge tears began to slide down her husband's cheeks. She'd only ever seen him cry a handful of times, when each of their children was born and sweetly enough on their wedding day. She honestly couldn't even remember if he'd cried the day they couldn't hear the twins heartbeats. She'd been so wrapped up in her own fear and anxiety she didn't even ask him if he was okay. Ayana reached up as she gently wiped under his beautiful grey eyes. "I never even asked how it affected you Roman - I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize to me. I don't deserve your apologizes because what I put you through for the last two years has been despicable. All I had to do was open my mouth and tell you how I felt or what I was thinking and we could've avoided all the bullshit from the last two years. All the pain. I got into this mindset that if I had sex with you again and you got pregnant again and you had another miscarriage. I wouldn't be able to survive; let alone knowing you wouldn't be able to survive another one." Roman shook his head. "I was absolutely terrified to touch you; stopping every with you was my way of controlling everything. It was my way of making sure you NEVER had to go through that again. You would never be depressed again and you wouldn't have to miss anymore babies we lost - other than those two. I never wanted to see you ever look at me that sad again. I figured alienating you was for the best. In my mind it was the right thing to do."

"Why tell me all of this now Roman? I know what I went through, but why are you trying to control me?" Anaya stood from the bed and slowly started to pace. "All you had to do was say baby I want to make love but I want to wear a condom or I want to pull out. I would've been able to ask you and you could've just told me. I could've found us a therapist together or found one for you, or a support group - whatever you needed."

Roman stood up as he tried grabbing her hands and she stepped back out of reach. "Baby I didn't know how. I didn't understand why I was thinking it all I didn't get any of it. All I knew was that if I just stopped everything it could stop us from repeating the bad stuff; the stuff you fought to get through"

"The bad stuff Roman?" Ayana questioned as her hands balled into fists. "The bad stuff wasn't even going through the miscarriage or going through the depression. The bad stuff started when the doctor cleared me to have sex again and my fuckin husband didn't want anything to do with me! The bad stuff was me feeling like my husband wasn't attracted to me anymore because I couldn't get him to make love to me."

"THE BAD STUFF ROMAN WAS ME GOING TO ANOTHER MAN BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET MY HUSBAND TO EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Ayana exploded as she swung on her husband and ended up punching him in the mouth.

Ayana ran her fingers through her hair gripping the ends; feeling like she just wanted to rip it out in handfuls. "The bad stuff Roman was finding out you could fuck the shit out of Sasha Banks but you couldn't put any effort into letting your wife know you still loved her. That you could do anything with Sasha Banks but for some reason you couldn't do it with your wife! THAT was the bad stuff Roman."

Ayana could see blood trickling out of Roman's mouth, she clearly busted his lip. Any other time he was bleeding on camera and she would freak out and be scared to death for him. Right now she was too pissed off to care. "I waited for you for two years to tell me you loved me - to tell me you still wanted me as your wife - to tell me that no matter what we went through that you would always be by my side." Ayana shoved Roman as hard as she could and watched as his back his the wall hard. "And you took it upon yourself to just stop everything? You made a choice for both of us when it wasn't your choice to make."

"I thought it was what was best for us. I know it was selfish but I didn't know any other way Ayana. I swear I didn't understand what I was thinking or feeling and I damn sure didn't know how to tell you. You've been the love of my life and best friend for the last 15 years and I didn't know how to talk to you. It was almost as if I forgot how." Roman argued. He was letting her get her frustrations out he knew he deserved all of this.

"Oh for Fuck sakes Roman, it wasn't even the fact that you couldn't open your mouth. You stood by and purposely alienated me. You alienated your own fuckin wife because you didn't want me getting pregnant again. I had one miscarriage and now suddenly you walk away and decide to make decisions for the both of us." Ayana snapped. "I never gave up on us Roman, you did. You just decided because you couldn't handle another miscarriage that I wouldn't be able to handle it either so you cut off everything. I had to go to another man to feel like a woman again."

"That was NEVER my intentions I never meant for you to go to someone else. I never thought in a million years you would have cheated Ayana." Roman growled as he banged on the wall with his closed fist. "And don't stand there and tell me you could handle another miscarriage you BARELY made it out alive with the twins. Can you even imagine what would happen if you got pregnant again after that only to have another miscarriage? You would've brought a whole new meaning to the word devastation."

"Would it have hurt? Yes! Would I feel like a little piece of me died inside like it did when I love the twins? Hell yes! But would I just decide that I never wanted to go through it again so I decide to alienate my husband? NO! If the roles were reversed you would've done the same thing to me you asshole and you know it. Hell you did. You went to a girl when you were married to a woman!" Ayana snarled. "I just wanted to be touched. I wanted to be kissed. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to FEEL love. I want to FEEL ANYTHING. I wanted to feel it all from my husband. I wanted to feel it from you. I couldn't even get you to look at me naked. All the times I went to bed naked and tried to just get you going and you just laid their either ignoring me or pretending to snore so you wouldn't have to touch me. Like I was some kind of repulsive piece of crap."

"I deserved better than that Roman. I deserve better than this. I know I cheated on you first but you tell me what was I supposed to do? Even after that first blow up we had when I saw you and Sasha together you still didn't want a divorce but you clearly still didn't want me." Ayana pointed out. "For someone who states they love me so much - why do you keep throwing me away?" Ayana asked before she grabbed her pillow. "I'm sleeping in the spare room. I think it's for the best right now." Throwing his words back in his face she walked out.

Roman heard the spare room door downstairs slam shut.

This was just a cluster fuck. Now Roman really had to figure out how to save his marriage...and soon or he feared he might not be able to save it at all.


	21. Ch 21 Absence Of The Heart

**Chapter 21** \- Absence Of The Heart

Ayana was all smiles. Odyn was coming home and she couldn't wait until they were a complete family again. Samaria, Max and Braden were all at school and she knew by the time they got home they would be bouncing off the walls to see their sibling safe and home.

Roman was on the road and was upset he wouldn't get to help bring Odyn home, but knew earning a living was more important than anything; putting food on the table and paying the bills really didn't outweigh his love for his kids but knowing they were fed and healthy helped push him through when he was on the road.

Nala chuckled as she smacked Ayana's arm. "Girl I couldn't remove that smile with a freaking grenade. Someone much be very happy to have her baby boy coming home today." She stated as they walked through the hospital.

Ayana shook her head. "I really thought for a while we were going to lose him Nal. He has been through so much this last year; he really deserves a huge break. It's why I'm keeping him out of school for the rest of the year and I'll just home school him. He needs to just kick back and relax and heal. He already made me promise to talk to the doctor about going back to school next year so he can play football. My little grunge baby."

Nala laughed softly. "Odyn just loves getting into the thick of things. He's got the speed and I have no idea where he gets all that power from; he's so friggen tiny compared to everyone else on the field, but damn does he pack a punch and I've never seen anyone take a hit like him."

"It has to come from Roman's side of the family. You know Roman has a hard ass head. He can deal out head butts left and right and not even break a sweat. Braden is just as tough and Max is bringing up the rear with that too. He wants to start Pee Wee football. I don't know if I can take another child going into such a physical sport." Ayana smiled. "I didn't have the heart to tell him because of his weight and age he would only be considered a Tiny Mite. He hates it when Odyn and Braden refer to him as tiny."

Nala chuckled. "My poor nephew he's really trying to grow up faster than Odyn and Braden; not realizing that is physically impossible."

"Yea not unless he suddenly starts growing like his daddy. When Roman hit 15 he shot up. I'm almost scared to see how Braden turns out that kid keeps growing out of his clothes." Ayana joked. "I can't believe my first baby is going to be 12 in a couple of months."

"Feeling old yet?" Nala teased as she nudged her friend with her elbow.

"Only every other day of my life." Ayana scoffed.

The closer to Odyn's room they got in the pediatric ward the bigger Ayana's smile got. They stopped at the door to his room and could hear him laughing up a storm inside. It was the most beautiful sound ever heard in the world.

Ayana walked into the room. "Well someone seems to be ready to come home."

"MOM!" Odyn explained. He started to jump off the hospital bed when she held her hand up and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Mister!" Ayana warned as she walked closer and greeted the discharge nurse with a nod.

"Oh Mom come on I'm so ready. I mean really ready. Like super ready. The nurse said all you have to do is sign the papers and I can leave." Odyn stated animatedly.

Ayana narrowed her eyes as she looked between her son and the discharge nurse. "I don't know. I think I need a refund on this order ma'am. I ordered something smaller and a little less high strung." Ayana teased as she could hear Nala laughing behind her.

"C'mon mom! Don't mess around. Aunt Nala talk some sense into her please!" Odyn begged.

"Do look at me buddy." Nala chortled. "Your momma has a mind of her own. You should know that already." Nala watched as Ayana signed the paperwork off before they gathered up his things and headed home.

* * *

Ayana stood in the door way of Max and Odyn's room leaning against the frame. Max and Odyn had been thick as thieves since Max was born. They demanded to room together when Max was potty trained fully. She loved watching her kids when they were napping; Odyn was currently in a deep sleep across his bed. He had already had a video chat with Roman for a good 30 minutes while Roman was doing his cardio on a bicycle at a gym. She loved how animated Odyn got while talking to his father and how Roman returned his enthusiastic attitude about coming home as soon as he could to spend time with him.

Ayana looked at her watch and saw it was only 1. The kids would be getting out of school at 3; Lisa and Sika were picking them up to bring them home and come visit Odyn and also staying for dinner. Anytime spent with Roman's parents was a beautiful thing. The kids loved their grandparents immensely - Who was Ayana fooling? Lisa and Sika were more like mom and dad to her than her own parents and nothing proved it more than when her parents tried actually kidnapping Samaria.

Their trial date was vastly approaching and for the charges to stick; not only Ayana but Dean, Nala and Braden all had to testify. Ayana dreaded them putting Braden on the stand but he had actually approached her and told her he wanted to do it and that he could and would do anything to keep them away from his sister. She still couldn't believe how much and how fast he was growing up.

The attorneys for both sides had already interviewed Samaria about the night. They had taken a video of the interview and Ayana and Roman were both with her. There was no way in HELL they were letting their baby girl go alone; court was scary enough but to have to sit and explain that some stranger was trying to take her out of her brothers arms was even scarier. Ayana almost couldn't make it through Samaria's tears and interview, but she held her breath and started slowly breathing through it.

Roman was due home by the following morning and Ayana wasn't sure she was really ready to deal with his ridiculousness yet. In fact she KNEW she wasn't quite ready. She decided it was time for her husband to get a dose of his own medicine. She spared one last look at Odyn before she headed down the hallway to her bedroom; being sure to close the door behind her.

She had been thinking long and hard on the situation between her and Roman for the last week since he'd left on the road. She'd gotten some cardboard boxes from Home Depot and put them together. They had been sitting on their bed since last night, but she couldn't decide if she really wanted to do this or not.

All she kept thinking about was how Roman had made the CHOICE to just walk away from her; not their marriage but her. He just up and decided that stopping everything with her was what was really for the best. All it did was break her heart and make her crave to be loved. Roman had no clue what kind of effect his actions and his choice had on her.

Ayana opened Roman's dresser drawers and started taking everything out of them and stuffing the boxes full. After each one was full she would quietly take it downstairs to the spare room that was off the kitchen. 10 boxes of clothes, shoes and knick knacks and another box of his crap from the bathroom and she was done an hour later.

She wasn't kicking him out of the house; she'd already seen how hard it had been on the kids when he tried to take himself out of the equation last time. She would NEVER do that to her kids. But for right now they needed to live separately; even if it was in the same house. Roman made his decision without her it was her turn to make a decision without him.

* * *

Deep blue eyes looked around the kitchen before looking down at the task at hand; dusting - she hated house work, but they had taught the kids early in life that they had to help with everything. Ayana had been up since the butt crack of dawn trying to get everyone dressed and ready for school. Odyn enjoyed the ride to drop everyone off and also enjoyed rubbing it in their faces at the fact that he got to stay home.

Once that task had been finished he'd accompanied his mother to the grocery store they were virtually out of everything. Afterwards while Odyn actually volunteered to put the groceries away; Ayana was able to drag laundry to the basement and start some clothes; again everyone was nearly out of everything. The last several weeks had been so busy with Odyn's heart transplant and healing enough to come home to getting ready for Ayana's parents trial on kidnapping Samaria everything else was left to the weigh side.

Today was clearly catch up day for everything. After Braden got home from school he would do his homework and then mow the front and back lawn it was a good chore for him and keep him in good shape until basketball season; it was something Roman had instilled into him a year ago. Samaria even did her part and would dust the furniture low to the ground while Ayana did everything that was waist high and up. Odyn and Max usually helped by cleaning the bathrooms and their own bedroom.

Ayana took a breath as she walked back into the kitchen and saw Odyn sitting down at the breakfast nook on a stool. She walked by and dropped smushed a kiss to his cheek; she enjoyed the giggle that followed from him. "You feeling okay little man?" She asked curiously.

Odyn nodded. "Yes momma. I couldn't put the cereal or the soup away. I'm not tall enough yet."

Ayana smiled. "It's okay; I got it. Thank you for the help. You saved me a ton of work." She stated dramatically. "Are you hungry?" She watched as he nodded. "Do we want to make some super subs; daddy should be home in a few?"

Odyn got a huge smile on his face. "Can we really?"

"Of course." Ayana laughed; out of all her kids Odyn was the easiest to please when it came to food. Everyone else was picky as hell. She went to the fridge and got out ham, turkey, mayo, mustard, cheese, pepperoni, lettuce and a couple of tomatoes. She dug in the bread box and found some fresh French rolls, before she walked over and grabbed a butter knife and a sharp knife and went back to the counter and began making the sandwiches.

Ayana had just finished once sandwich when she heard the front door open. Her eyes snapped up as Odyn's face broke out into a HUGE grin. "I think someone's home." She watched as Odyn carefully got down from the stool and waited for his father to walk into the kitchen.

Her blue eyes watched lovingly as Roman walked into the kitchen and immediately squatted down and received a small body into his arms belonging to their son. He looked tired and the next could of days rest would be cherished immensely. Apparently her husband had decided not to shave, his beard was full and thick but at least it was nicely trimmed.

"Dad, momma made sub sandwiches." Odyn stated as he continued to hug his father as tightly around the neck as he possibly could.

Roman enjoyed and drank in all the affection from his son. It felt like it had been forever since Odyn had been home; when in reality it had only been 10 weeks, but he was healing up nicely and the doctor said he was definitely good to go home. He hated that he couldn't be home to pick Odyn up, but knew he had a job to do. Roman patted his back softly while returning his affection before he stood with Odyn in his arms. "Well if momma worked so hard we should sit down and eat them." He stated as he walked over to the kitchen table and set Odyn down.

All three of them sat down and ate their sandwiches. Odyn practically talked Roman's ears off, but he didn't mind at all. He missed it. He missed all of this.

Ayana was dreading when they would all finish. She would have to tell Roman what she had decided and knew all too well his Samoan temper was going to flare. She figured he owed her one.

Definitely.

Lunch was over faster than Ayana liked, but watched as Odyn yawned and she suggested he go lay across his bed and nap until his brothers and sister got home and then they could watch a movie with daddy and order something good for dinner. They watched as Odyn nodded sleepily before he slowly walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Roman stood before he turned his grey eyes to his wife. "I'm going to go unpack. Do you need me to do anything today?" He asked.

Ayana stood up. "Um...before you do that, I need to explain something to you; come with me please." She headed to the spare room off the kitchen.

Roman enjoyed watching her jean covered rear end sway back and forth as he followed her out of the kitchen and down the small hallway to the spare room. He watched as she pushed the door open and as they stepped into the room his eyes narrowed at the cardboard boxes in the room. Had someone come to stay with them? "What's all this?" Roman asked curiously.

Ayana sighed heavily as she turned and looked up at her husband. "It's your stuff; actually it's all your stuff. I have decided since I'm not ready to talk to you about this whole situation that you are going to live in this room. We are not going to sleep in the same room or bed and I'm not going to just forgive you because you think you did the right thing."

Roman's eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose...which normally Ayana thought was sexy as hell but knew it was the number one indicator that his Samoan temper was about to blast off. "What the fuck do you mean you're not ready to talk about the situation? I thought we talked it all out. I've told you several time I was going to make it up to you. I made a stupid decision but I thought it was the right one." He had said it a 100 times since their initial blow up a few weeks prior.

"Telling me you're going to make it up to me and actually doing it are two entirely different things. I love you Roman. I love you so much sometimes it physically hurts when you are not home. But at the same time I really hate you too. I hate you for the way you made me feel like I wasn't beautiful enough for you. I hate you for making me feel like I had to change the way I looked to get my husband to even acknowledge my presence in the same household. I hate that I craved and yearned to have you touch me just once in the last two years only to get nothing from you. I hate that you are completely oblivious to how I felt and how I still feel." Ayana scowled but at the same time could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I feel lost and empty. I thought that after 15 years of marriage and five pregnancies that you not only weren't attracted to me but that you were repulsed by me and that you just flat out didn't want me anymore."

Ayana shook her head as she backed away from Roman when he took a step towards her. "I don't know if you had an absence of the heart or if your brain flat out fell out of your ass after too many chair shots to the head. But as of right now you are going to live in this room. You are going to give me the space I need until I'm ready to deal with you. You made a choice without me; now it's my turn and this is it."

Ayana wiped her eyes as she left the room and went to finish the laundry in the basement.

She was NOT going to make this easy for Roman.

Why should she?


	22. Ch 22 Heal

**Chapter 22** \- Heal

Grey eyes looked around the room. It was clearly smaller than the master bedroom of the house, but at least the bed was a queen size; otherwise his big ass was bound to roll over once and fall right on the floor. His wife was not kidding when she banished him to the spare room off the kitchen. He was ridiculously stupid if he didn't think there would be repercussions for coming clean to his wife.

He had promised her at least a hundred times since they had their talk that he would make it up to her, but as of now almost two months later he hadn't done anything to prove otherwise. He already knew the AJ and Ayana ship had sailed. She had already told him things had ended between them a few months ago, even before he went crazy with jealous rage when he watched them dancing. He believed his wife when she said it was over; she had no reason to lie to him. He had in turn told her things with him and Sasha had been squashed; she had already decided to put more effort into her fiancée and less into cheating. Not that that was the greatest beginning to a lifetime together...but who was he to judge.

Roman tried hiding the fact that he was sleeping and living in the spare room from the kids. He didn't want them thinking the worst, because last time when he actually left the house it nearly killed them to think they would never see him again. He was up before them when he was home on his days off and went to bed after them.

Apparently he wasn't being as stealthy as he thought he was because the last time he was home he got a knock on the spare bedroom door; he said 'come in' thinking it was just Ayana being respectful. Imagine his shock and horror when he looked up from the book he had been reading and watched his oldest son come in the room and close the door behind him.

Roman looked and felt guilty but Braden didn't look any different to the situation. "What's up son?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that dad?" Braden returned. "I know you've been trying to be all Mission Impossible for the last two months, but you're not quite as smooth about it as Tom Cruise is. Mom is even less shady than you."

Roman shook his head; was his 11 year old son really schooling him? Jesus, he couldn't believe in a matter of days his oldest son was going to be turning 12. He was already a young man. "Go ahead and ask your questions; I know you've got a few." Roman always taught the kids they could come to him or Ayana and ask them anything and they would get honest answers; or at least as honest as they could answer them.

"What's going on with you and mom? She seems like she's awfully pissed off at you. The last time she was this mad you went and stayed with Mema and Papa; are you going to leave again?" Braden asked softly.

Roman shook his head. "Your mother and I are having a disagreement." That was putting it mildly. "But we will get past this; I promise. I have no reason to leave; I mean yea I'm staying in a different room, but I think it's for the best right now." He would take the blame for staying in the spare room; he didn't want Braden to act out towards his mother for something that technically was Roman's own fault.

"You need to start sending mom flowers or something. It really sucks when you guys are fighting." Braden stated.

Roman chuckled as he stood up from the bed and approach his oldest. "Listen, don't worry about us. We are going to be just fine. Now it's getting late and you've got school in the morning; get to bed." Roman kissed the crown of his sons head as he hugged him tightly. "Get some sleep. I'll see you when you get home from school tomorrow. Love you kid."

"Love you too dad, night." Braden said before he turned and left the room.

Damn sometimes Roman and Ayana's kids were smarter than either of them gave their kids credit for.

* * *

"Uuuuugh, Jesus Christ that feels fuckin wonderful." Nala moaned.

Ayana laughed as she looked over and watched as the masseuse dug her thumbs into the arch of Nala's foot. It had been forever since they had a spa day and Ayana could tell it was way over due for the both of them. "I don't know how I ever survived four pregnancies without a nice massage."

Nala shook her head. "I don't know how you did it either." Normally her feet were incredibly sensitive. She was sure she was going to kick the masseuse in the face the second her foot was touched but as soon as the magical fingers and hands started she NEVER wanted them to stop. "Oh good God! I can die a happy woman right freakin now." She exclaimed.

Ayana scoffed. "Please I'm already hating you. At five months you are barely showing; that's gotta be good Dean and Nala genes. Roman's gene's had me bigger than a house by the time I rounded my sixth month. Please look at your feet. They aren't even swollen. I should make you pay for the spa for those swollen feet pregnancies."

Nala chuckled. "So how are you and Roman doing since the big talk and promises of making it up to you?" She asked.

Ayana rolled her eyes. "Well he's promised a hundred times and it sounds really promising, but nothing yet."

"Please I just love the fact that you are making his rotten ass live in the spare room. After the two years of alienation how the hell does he like it? It's always nice to give a dude a taste of his own damn medicine." Nala stated in a snarky tone. "You know something your marriage will survive; it's just a matter of getting it turned back around and on the right track. Has he even mentioned anything in the way of how he's going to make it up to you?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. He did mention the fact that Braden busted him sleeping in the spare room." Ayana giggled. "Braden is so damned observant."

Nala chortled. "My nephew the genius." Nala moaned out once more. "Oh right there!" Her toes curled under on both feet as the masseuse chuckled at her, but continued his administrations.

Ayana's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she too joined in the enjoyment of the foot massage.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

A loud boisterous laugh filled the gym; garnering every head to turn in the direction of the two wrestlers turned best friends.

"Cut that out!" Roman growled in Dean's direction. "It's not that funny." He grumbled with a deep scowl on his face.

Dean continued to chuckle as his inner volume started to die down. "Bro, you just asked me how to woo your wife. How in the hell am I supposed to know how to woo your wife? If I even thought I knew that Nala would have my ass since Ayana isn't my wife. Shouldn't you already know how to do that?"

Roman scowled once more. "Honestly? I don't think I remember. We've just been together for so long everything is just on auto pilot with us. I go to work on Fridays, I come home on Mondays. I spend time with the kids for the two days off and start all over again; nothing ever changes - unless it's someone's birthday or my parents have some wicked big family dinner."

Dean looked over at the man he considered a brother. "Dude you've got to think of something that would make her happy. Something that you've clearly either never done before or haven't done for a while." Dean snapped his fingers as he pointed at Roman. "Ooo what about a spa day, chic's dig shit like that."

Roman chuckled. "You wasn't paying attention to Nala this morning were you?"

"No why?" Dean asked with a quizzical brow.

"My wife took your wife to the spa today for an all day treatment since she has survived the last five months of carrying your demon seed." Roman chuckled out full belly laughs.

"Well than damn it bro what haven't you done for your wife in a long time? I mean other than no sex for the last two years. Hey by the way, how did you keep your hands off your wife for two years? That is still burning a hole in my brain bro. I can't keep my hands off Nala and even more now that her horny pregnancy hormones have kicked in." Dean asked curious.

Roman shook his head. "Believe me it was not without great difficulty. My wife is a beautiful woman. When I hatched that lame brain idea to keep her at arm's length; I was doing a lot of self serving and..."

Dean groaned before he made gagging noises. "Do not finish whatever was left of that statement." Dean demanded. "I do NOT need any visual aids into your sex life buddy."

Roman chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything graphic you asshat. I was just saying the self serving went on for quite a long time. Of course pounding my head against a brick wall would've been less painful, but I'm Samoan and a stubborn fuck. You know me. You've been around me long enough to know how stubborn I can be."

Roman racked the bar he had been lifting over his head before he threw a towel and bottle of water at his brother. "Now stop making fun and screwing around and help a brother out." Roman insisted.

Dean smirked. "What the hell do I know about wooing a woman? I didn't even realize Nala was in love with me when we were just friends. We flirted mercilessly and teased the shit out of each other and that was before we even kissed. I'm blind as a bat when it comes to shit like this and you should already know it. I had been friends with Nala for a few years and never realize her feelings for me; I never realized how much she actually supported me through FCW/NXT. I will never be able to repay her for it; never."

Dean huffed. "How the hell did you get Ayana to agree to a first date with you? You don't have a lot of witty game bro." Dean teased.

It was Roman's turn to smirk. "I went to a dance after a football game one Friday night and she was standing there. She was new to the school and we actually had every class together. I was too chicken to approach her during class for some reason. I walked into the school gym and she was standing with a couple of friends and before I knew what was happening I walked up and asked her to dance."

"Oh so you were even less suave back then too." Dean jabbed with a chuckle.

"Fuck you." Roman snickered. "I was suave enough for her to say yes. Everything after that night just snowballed into the life we have now. I honestly don't remember going on any dates, but I mean I know we did. Saturdays were our days. We could spend all day together; either at my house or hers until night time then we would go to the movies...Lots of make out time, but hardly any memories of the movies we paid to see. We'd find some place quiet and out of the way afterwards and sex it up. It usually ended with dinner and taking her home." Roman smiled at the memories from when they were still in high school.

A time when everything seemed easier in life.

"So ask her out on a date. You guys started from the ground up, maybe that's where you need to start again; make her remember why she fell in love with you. Make her remember all the good times you had." Dean pointed at Roman. "But be smart enough to not mention AJ or Sasha. Don't keep apologizing for things neither of you can get back and change. At this point you have to move forward and there's only two options from where I'm sitting." Dean stated honestly.

Roman looked at his best friend. "And what do you think those are?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "Moving forwards mean you either both get over the stupidity that you did to each other the last two years and keep moving on in your married lives with your kids and huge family or you divide everything in half and be prepared for a lengthy divorce." Dean shook his head. "You guys either love each other so much you can't imagine being with anyone else forever or you can't wait to get away from each other because you're like toxic waste to one another."

"When did you become fuckin Dr. Phil bro?" Roman asked with a smirk. Yes he was being a smart ass but he was also listening to every word that came from his brother's mouth. Dean really was his voice of reason. Dean had actually become his voice of reason when they were down in developmental together.

Dean rolled his eyes before clapping his hands and holding them out. "Come on bro, I watch enough Dr. Phil to practically be that baldheaded bastards brother. Whatever you do don't ask Nala for advice she will lecture you first on everything you did wrong and how it when wrong and the several ways on how you could've stopped it. A lecture from her lasts anywhere from a few hours to the coming of Christ. I'm giving you the cliff notes version with my own spin. Just call me Dr. Ambrose." Dean chuckled out; he laughed even harder when Roman threw a towel in his face.

Roman shook his head. "Maybe asking her on a date would be a good start. Hell we've never been on vacation before. After Braden was born we didn't have time because we were still doing the college thing and after that we had Odyn, Max and Samaria; so no vacation time then either. We could always drop the kids with my folks for a couple of weeks and go somewhere together; somewhere - somewhere..."

"Somewhere..." Dean interrupted. "Where there are no tiny voices to call out mommy and daddy through the thin walls and bang their little hands on your locked bedroom door. Somewhere where you can lay pipe with your wife and not be disturbed. Somewhere where kids are the last thing on both of your minds and rekindling your love is the replacement for both of you."

Roman chuckled at his brothers 'laying pipe' suggestion. Only Dean would suggest something like that. Roman only hoped that whatever he did decide on that it healed everything that seemed to be broken between them.


	23. Ch 23 Holding A Heart

**Chapter 23** \- Holding A Heart

Deep blue eyes looked in the mirror. The dress was clinging to her curves. It was white on top, light blue around the torso, royal blue around the hips and indigo blue around the thighs. Her blue 3 inch peep toe heels shoed off her pedicured and blue polished toes. Her toes matched the tips of her fingernails as well. Ayana never colored her whole nail it was always too much so she only always got the tips done.

She was still running through everything in her head. Roman had come home from the gym and showered. Once the kids got home from school he had made sure they were finished with their homework before gathering them all up and took them to Lisa and Sika's then came back and informed her they were going on a date that night.

They hadn't been on a date; an actual date in...forever.

That had been a month ago. The date had actually been great from dinner to some dancing to even walking along the beach. No expectations were given and it was a nice peaceful evening that got the couple out of the house by themselves.

Of course Ayana's only request was that if Roman wanted to take her on a date he had to ask her like a gentleman; he was not a Neanderthal and his father had raised him better than that. Roman fully agreed and they had since been on 3 other dates, making a grand total of four. Tonight would be number five and for some strange reason Ayana had butterflies in her stomach. Like suddenly she was 15 again and this was their first date again and they hadn't been married for the last umpteen years with four kids.

Date two consisted of going to the movies and then dinner afterwards. Roman couldn't have been happier when she allowed him to actually hold her hand during the movie; after he asked of course.

Date three Roman took her on a night time drive; it was actually quite peaceful and enjoyable. He opened the sunroof and turned on some slow quiet music, before they stopped at a roadside cafe and had a small bite to eat. Once again she allowed him to hold her hand during the drive.

Date four Roman had taken her to a carnival. He knew the kids probably would've enjoyed it too but he wanted it to just be him and Ayana. He loved that he got Ayana on the ferris wheel. She was deathly afraid of heights and snuggled into his side and held onto him for dear life for the entire ride. He more than made it up to the kids on his second day off the following night when he took all of them with Uncle Dean's help.

Tonight for their fifth date - Ayana hadn't a clue what was going on. He just told her to make sure she was ready by 6:30. It was still light out the sun was just above the horizon and probably by 7 it would be pitch black out. Roman had left the house with the kids packed up to drop them at his parents' house. She already knew he had come clean to his parents about everything that happened; so they fully understood why Roman was trying to start all over again with his childhood bride.

Ayana grabbed her blue shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders as she turned and headed downstairs. She got to the bottom just about the time Roman came in the front floor. A low wolf whistle slipped through his lips as a soft smile came to her face. "Kids get settle in ok?" She asked as she walked towards the door.

"Absolutely." Roman murmured as he walked towards his wife before he walked around her; taking in the curves of her body under the dress.

"Do I look okay?" She asked suddenly feeling self conscious about her dress choice.

"Okay? Do you look okay?" Roman repeated her question. "Baby you look beautiful and normally I would suggest we stay home and let me figure out how to get that dress off you without wrinkling it." He chuckled when she blushed. It had clearly been a while since he had made a sexual innuendo towards her. "But we have plans and you are completely over dressed my beauty."

"Wait what?" Ayana asked. "I don't understand."

"Go get into your jeans and sneakers. We are having another fun night. No heels required." Roman informed her. He watched as she looked at him skeptically before she turned and went back upstairs.

Ayana kicked her heels off into the bottom of her closet as she grabbed her jeans and slipped them on as she was pulling her dress up and off. She had to admit she was happy to give her feet a rest from the heels. She grabbed a blue form fitting t-shirt and pulled it over her head before she sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her blue sneakers on with some socks.

She would not admit how much she enjoyed Roman's beard that he had grown over the last month; his hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck. He kept it clean and nicely trimmed so he didn't look all wild. The black v-neck t-shirt was tight on his chest and arms and let part of his pectoral tattoo peek out just enough to tease her. Plus his jeans were nicely wrapped around his rear end and muscled thighs; admitting her husband was well put together in a nice package was something she hadn't thought about in quite a while.

"Hurry up woman!" Roman bellowed from down stairs.

"I'm done! I'm coming!" She yelled back as she laughed before she shook her head and bounced down the stairs. Now she felt every bit the fifteen year old girl she was when her and Roman first started dating; he used to rush her back then too - apparently some things never change. "Okay let's go."

Roman chuckled when she bounced to a stop next to him. "Okay, but first, you have to put this blindfold on."

Ayana's eyes shot open. "Wait! What's the blindfold for?"

Roman held his hand out and smiled as she placed her hand in his. "Well, I don't want you to know where we are going or you'll know what I have planned for tonight. So do you trust me?" He swung the blindfold around his index finger.

"Okay, I trust you." Ayana agreed. Roman walked her out to the Tahoe before he put the blindfold on but made her keep her hands in her lap for the entire ride. She smiled softly when Roman took her hand and kissed the back of it. Her skin prickled; she almost forgot what his lips felt like against her skin.

The drive probably took about fifteen minutes, Roman parked the Tahoe and killed the engine. He told Ayana to stay put as he got out and walked around to her side as he opened the door and helped her out and then towards the back of the Tahoe before he picked up a few things and kept her hand in the crock of his elbow. They walked a little before stopped and Roman let her know she could remove the blindfold.

Ayana chew the corner of her bottom lip as she reached up and pulled the blindfold off. She looked around and recognized the local park where she and Roman used to take the kids when they were much younger. They hadn't been here in a while. She could see about 20 to 30 other couples sitting around on blankets before she looked towards the back of the park and smiled. A huge sheet was hanging up; she looked up at Roman. "Movie in the park?" She asked.

Roman nodded. "They are having a double feature tonight; Casablanca and I Remember Mama."

"Oooo black and white double feature!" Ayana exclaimed. She pushed up on her toes and kissed Roman's cheek; before she looked down and noticed he had a huge ice chest with a big blanket and two pillows.

Roman chuckled. "Pick a spot; oh wait, let me guess - under the tree." He watched as a huge smile brightened up her face as she nodded.

Ayana stood by and watched as Roman threw out and spread the blanket under a tree before he tossed the two pillows onto the blanket. Roman squatted down and carefully removed her sneakers and socks, he knew she hated wearing them. He also removed his socks and shoes as well before they both sat on the blanket.

After they had some dinner; which Roman had pre-made and stashed in one half of the ice chest - the other half was filled with tons of ice and a couple of beers a piece for them. Just after they finished the first opening credits began to roll for Casablanca. Roman pushed one of the pillows under his head as he laid back.

Ayana looked down as Roman looked up. He smiled softly as he crooked his index finger at her before he pointed to his chest. She returned his smile before she scooted down and laid next to him; her head on his chest. She couldn't stop the smile as she felt his arm wind around her waist; pulling her closer to his body. He body tingled when he softly kissed the top of her head.

She inhaled his scent; a scent that was all his all the time - twenty-four seven. It was always intoxicating.

This was definitely by far her favorite date.

* * *

"ARGH!"

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Babe..." No response.

"Honey..." Still no response.

"Dean?" Nada.

Nala walked into the baby's room with a giggle. Dean was sitting on the floor shirtless with his baseball hat on backwards; the baby's crib in a thousand pieces all around him with a pile of screws. nuts and tools. "Honey you want to take a break?"

"How long have I been at this?" He asked in a grumble.

"16 Growls, four Damn It To Hells, and about 6 mother fuckers ago." She stated with a smirk.

Dean shook his head. "You have to be a fuckin rocket scientist to put this fuckin thing together. You might as well cross your legs because you're not having that baby until I can get this damn thing together." Dean warned. "This fuckin thing reads like stereo instructions but they forgot to pack the fuckin wires."

"Honey take a break." Nala insisted. "You are going to make yourself crazy. Then once I have this baby we'll have to visit you in the insane asylum and explain why he can't grow up with daddy." She teased.

"Yea well if I can't get this thing together and soon. I'll be in the nut farm and you'll be in the fat farm because you're not having that kid until I can properly put this damn thing together - the baby is going to set up shop and start getting its own furniture in there." he growled. "Because daddy can't put a fuckin crib together." Dean snarled through his clenched teeth.

Nala frowned. "Fat farm?"

"Yes Darlin' fat farm; f-a-t-f-a-r-m." He spelled it out just to make sure she understood what he said.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME AND THE BABY WHEN YOU ARE IN THE INSANE ASYLUM BECAUSE THE PEOPLE AT OMARS FAT FARM WILL TREAT US JUST FINE!" Nala screeched before a sob escaped her mouth and she walked to their bedroom and slammed the bedroom door.

Dean cringed and then jumped at the slamming of the door. "Now what the hell was that all about?" Dean suddenly registered the fact that his wife just yelled and then started crying. What the fuck had he said that set her off?

'Fat farm'

"Jesus Christ!" Dean gasped as he scrambled to stand up and get down the hallway to the master bedroom. He was two steps from the door and could already hear the sobs coming from the other side of the closed door. He cringed again before he smacked himself in the head. "Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

Dean reached out and turned the door knob to the master bedroom. He peeked around the edge of the door. He frowned as he saw Nala sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed crying. He hit his knees and walked on his knees closer to his weeping wife. "Babe..." He softly said.

"No."

"No what baby?"

"No you can't stay in here. I'm getting fat and ugly and this baby is going to wreck my body." Nala sobbed. "The fat farm is just going to start calling me before I even have this baby." She rubbed her six month pregnant belly.

Dean's eyes widened as he moved closer. "Baby I didn't mean the fat farm in that way. You haven't even gained any weight from the baby. I said fat farm because if you cross your legs the baby will have no choice but to stay inside of you for the rest of your life. I am not a carpenter it's going to take a miracle or an act of God for me to get that crib put together. You'll be at least 16 months into the pregnancy before I can get the first screw to go in properly. I honestly didn't mean anything by it darlin'."

Nala looked up at Dean's electric blue eyes. "Are you sure? I swear I feel like all I have to do is look at food and my ass gets fatter."

Dean chuckled as he finally moved next to her and carefully lifted her before placing her between his thighs; wrapping his arms around her. "Baby I don't care how big or small you are you are my wife and you're carrying my demon seed as Roman put it. I love that you are taking this adventure with me. Hell I'm still shocked you married me." He stated as he softly kissed her neck.

Nala shook her head. "Just tell me if my ass starts getting too big; I'll have it lipo'd or you can trade me in for a thinner model."

Dean slid his index finger along her jaw before he hooked her chin and lifted her face so their eyes could lock. "You are perfect in every way. I don't want a different model; you are mine until I take my last breath because I'm pretty sure if I don't die before you I won't know what I'll do without you." He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Nice save Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Ambrose." Dean smirked. "Don't worry I'll ask Roman for help."

* * *

Grey eyes looked up at the dark house with no lights on before he turned his eyes to his wife. They had had such a wonderful time watching the double feature. He had never seen her smile so much in his life. He was really hoping this whole dating and getting reacquainted thing was working; he felt like it was but as of yet he just couldn't tell.

Roman stepped up to the front door as he unlocked it and stepped aside letting Ayana walk in first. He closed up the front door and locked it. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

Ayana wasn't expecting her husband baritone voice to cut the silence in the empty house as she looked back at him. "Sure - what's up?" She asked curiously.

Roman gently steered her into the living room as he sat down on the couch and watched as Ayana kicked off her sneakers before sitting on her knees directly next to him. She had NOT sat this close to him in a very long time. tonight as he was holding her during the movies he remember what it really felt like to have his wife be an important part of his life and suddenly couldn't remember why he had given her up so easily 2 years ago.

"I am going to be taking a couple of weeks off work and I'm going to be spending it with you or at least I am hoping you would want to. I know we still have a lot to work out and talk about but I would really like for us to get away together; just the two of us. I've already spoken to my folks and if you agree to come with me, they are willing to watch the kids while we are gone." Roman stated; his voice had dropped an octave which meant he was calm and relaxed.

"I don't know Roman..."

Roman sighed softly. "For so long I just took your heart and I never realized losing it would be this hard to not only accept but to get back as well. So as of right now, you are holding my heart and you get to make the decisions. Whatever you decide I'll be good with; I'm at your mercy. If you don't want to decide right now or even tonight you can take as much time as you want. Just let me know so I can put the time in with the corporate office."

Ayana watched as Roman started to get up from the couch when she grabbed his forearm. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Roman, I..."


	24. Ch 24 Still Falling For You

**Chapter 24** \- Still Falling For You

Deep sea blue eyes looked out at the crystal clear blue ocean. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. She couldn't even believe she was here. When Roman suggested they go on a vacation together just the two of them; she never imagined in all her life it would be Hawaii. Roman had completely thrown her for a loop when he came home from the road with airplane tickets to the most beautiful state she had ever seen from the air - to landing - to the first night in the hotel on the beach.

Ayana had never felt so relaxed and comfortable. They had been to nightly luau's on the beach right outside their hotel room; all they had to do was step off the wooden porch and they hit the beach. They had spent time doing different things. Of course they went snorkeling with the fishes, swimming with the dolphins, they even went diving with sharks; completely terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. They were sure to take plenty of photos for the kids and even face timed with them at night to check on them; promising to do the same vacation again in the future but with them next time.

They had yet to reconnect on a sexual level, but on this trip anything was possible. They seemed to be reconnecting in ways they hadn't been connected for years. Going out for their dates before the vacation had helped them get re-acquainted and re-discover each other on a personal level.

Ayana was terrified at the thought of sex with her own husband. They hadn't had sex in so long it was almost as if she forgot how to do it with him. Making love used to be the best part of them being together because it never mattered how tired or run down they were from school, work, kids or whatever they still wanted each other; needed each other. Even after her fling with AJ she still wasn't sure how to reconnect with Roman when it came to sex.

She had gone earlier and got her nails and toes done and was just relaxing on the porch of their hotel room. Every room for the hotel was more like a suit equipped with fully functioning kitchens. Roman had actually called ahead of time and had the kitchen completely stocked; he knew nine times out of ten Ayana would rather cook and eat in than get dressed up and go out. He's also already planned a head of time and whenever she didn't want to cook he would hire a cook; it was their vacation after all.

* * *

Roman wasn't even sure how to approach his own wife about having sex again. Apparently he lost all his game; he chuckled at that thought. He was sitting in the gym of the hotel making sure to keep his body up to par; not wanting to slack just because they were on vacation. He knew while he was at the gym Ayana was doing her own thing; whether it was getting pampered or walking along the water's edge.

He had been hoping and praying that this trip would guide them back to the happily married couple they had once been before babies and co-workers started getting in the way.

Roman was just elated that Ayana was allowing him to sleep in the same bed while on vacation. He'd actually been smart enough to give her the option; telling her he would sleep on the couch in the suites living room because they still weren't sleeping in the same bed at home. The minute Ayana shook her head and told him he could share the bed with her he was practically giddy; giddier than he had been in YEARS.

They had already been in Hawaii a week and each night Roman started noticing that Ayana was moving closer and closer to him in bed. Obviously it held promise for him, but he wouldn't push the issue. She was still allowing him to hold her hand as they went on night walks along the water; lit only by the moon. They still had another week; maybe two left depending on how they were doing.

As soon as Roman finished in the gym he showered in the gym locker room and headed back to his and Ayana's room. He looked around the suite and didn't see his wife anywhere in sight until he walked past the sliding glass door off their bedroom and saw some raven hair blowing in the warm breeze. He quietly walked out in case she was napping and had to stifle a groan. His wife was in a white two piece bikini; it made her already tanned skin glow.

Even after five pregnancies and four kids her body was damn amazing. Sometimes he thought of it as an elastic band that would snap back into shape after she had one of their babies. She would argue with him about having to work out to get her body back and it usually took 5 to 6 months. He told her he didn't care how much weight she gained or lost he would literally love her for the rest of his life; that he never lied about.

Roman pulled at the nylon material of his swim shorts before squatting down next to the lounge chair; he had thought about swimming before dinner but once he saw his wife all swimming thoughts vacated his brain. He leaned over and softly kissed Ayana's bare shoulder. He watched as her eyes fluttered open before they turned to him as he smiled when her hand came up and cupped his jaw. "Enjoying the quiet baby girl?" He noticed the sun was starting to set on the day and dinner should be ready soon.

"Mmhmm." Ayana hummed with a nod. "What do we want to do for dinner?" She asked as she slowly moved around until she was sitting up and swung her legs over the edge of the lounge chair. Her hands on Roman's bent knees. She too had noticed how they had been physically getting closer to each other on a daily basis. Before the dates and vacation it was almost as if they were terrified to be next to one another. Now she felt like she couldn't get close enough.

Roman's hands started at hers and slowly slid up her arms until one hand got to her chin; his index finger ran down her jaw line. "I've already got dinner all taken care of. All we have to do is get it out of the oven."

"Have you really thought of everything on this vacation?" Ayana asked as she watched Roman carefully stand before taking both of her hands and helping her to her feet.

Roman's tongue snaked out and wet his top lip while rolling his bottom lip under his tongue to wet his dry lips. "Yes ma'am; at least I really hope I have." He brought her right hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Go ahead and get ready for dinner, because we are staying in tonight."

"Ooo sounds intriguing." Ayana teased as she stepped past Roman and back into the room. As she was passing the closet she grabbed a white and blue tie dyed cotton dress. It was sleeveless and was ankle length. She hadn't done any swimming that day so she slipped it on over her bikini before she pulled her hair up in a claw clip to get it out of her face. She padded through the suite barefoot and as she came to the kitchen she could see Roman standing by the counter. He had slipped on a v-neck black t-shirt and had pulled his hair back in a loose bun to get it out of his face as well.

Ayana walked over to the counter as she walked behind Roman and stopped on his right side as she looked at the baking pan that was sitting on cork pads. She was watching as Roman plated dinner; he really had thought of everything. The lasagna looked amazing and the cheesy garlic bread scent was all over the suite.

Roman pushed the plates over to the already cut up cheesy garlic bread, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes found his wife's naked neck. She had clipped her hair up and out of the way and left her neck bare for his eyes. He knew no one would EVER understand it but Roman always thought Ayana's neck was the sexiest part of her; other than the way her legs always felt soft and smooth to the touch. Roman couldn't stop himself as he leaned over and softly kissed the back of her neck.

Ayana let out a soft gasp as she felt Roman's soft lips on her flesh; her whole body broke out in goosebumps. She felt Roman's hand as it snaked around her torso and palmed her flat stomach; her hand covered his as she leaned back against him. His lips traveled across the nape of her neck to the right side.

"Hungry?" He murmured in her ear.

Ayana could feel her whole body turning to lava as she slowly shook her head no. "Not even a little."

Dinner was suddenly forgotten.

His free hand slid up her back to her neck where he pulled the string on her bikini top...both strings; before he slipped the tiny material from the cotton dress and dropped it to the floor. He gently turned her around to face him before wrapping his hands around her hip and carefully lifted her; settling her on the counter before he cupped her cheeks and he leaned down letting his lips suddenly catch hers. His hand released her hair from the clip.

That first kiss was beautiful and passionate. Their lips hadn't touched in 2 years. The feeling of their tongues brushing against each other's was enough to cause them to moan in each other's mouths. Nothing in life had ever felt so good.

Roman's hand moved from her hip to slide up her back and buried his fingers in her soft hair, pressing her flush against his body. There was no way he'd let her down, not now – not ever. Their mouths angled against each other and in no time both we're tasting each other, their tongues tangling. He groaned from low in his throat, the feeling of her mouth against his pure heaven.

"Do you have any idea how great that feels?" Roman mumbled against her lips, reluctantly breaking the kiss so they could both breathe and looked down at her flushed face and trembling body. He took her hand and slid it beneath his jersey shorts and boxer/briefs, making her touch his rock hard cock. "That's what you do to me, Ayana. Every time I see you, my cock stands at attention for you. Only you." His mouth sealed to her neck and Roman nearly came unglued when she began stroking him, feeling himself harden more if that was possible. "Goddamn I want you right here, right now. Tell me you want me as much as I want you."

Ayana just about died when she felt how truly hard he was as she smiled softly. "Don't stop Roman; please don't stop." She practically begged as her hand never stopped stroking his rock hard cock with her hand as her fingernails started teasing his VERY present erection. "I want you; I've always wanted you." She moaned as his lips continued to kiss her neck and they started following the chest line of her dress. She wanted this man more than anything else in the whole wide world. She felt his hands slide up her arms as he pulled down the shoulder straps to her cotton dress. A second later, Roman's head dipped to capture her nipple in his hot mouth; her hand slipped from his shorts when he moved back slightly.

Ayana sucked in a breath as soon as his beautiful red lips closed around her nipple and her fingers weaved into his hair again. She felt her knees and thighs rubbing against the sides of his body with every move they both made. Her hand slipped back into his jersey shorts and boxer/briefs as she took him into her hand again. She could just feel the power that stood between her thighs and it made her sex tingle with anticipation. She sucked in another breath when he kissed across her chest to take her other nipple into his mouth and her fingers tightened into his hair; feeling him growl slightly. Roman's ministrations were getting to her brain and making her head fuzzy. She couldn't help the moan that came from between her lips. "Roman…"

"If you don't stop stroking me, we won't get to the fun part, beautiful." Roman informed her huskily, his voice DEEPER than before and proceeded to tease her other perfectly shaped breasts. They were the perfect shape and size, not too much, but just enough to enjoy. Roman loved everything about this woman. Hell, he was in love with her and had been for 15 years. She absolutely was the love of his life. He carefully scooted her off the counter and into his arms as he carried her back to the bedroom. He placed her on her feet on the floor at the end of the bed as he pushed her dress over her hips and down her legs before his hands pulled on the strings of her bikini bottoms and letting them fall to the floor as well.

"I think you've got too many clothes on." Ayana stated as she stared up into her husband's eyes. She waited until he shed his v-neck t-shirt before she leaned over and kissed the middle of his SOLID chest. Jesus, she almost forgot the man was built like a brick wall. Her tongue slowly slid down as she placed soft kisses in sporadic places on his stomach and abs, while her hands went to the draw string of his jersey shorts. Oh she was going to get him naked one way or another at this point. They were both ready to explode.

Before Ayana knew what was happening, Roman had her flat on her back on the bed and placed both of her legs over his broad shoulders and buried his face in her dripping sex. He blew hot air against her clit and flicked it a few times with his tongue, emanating some pretty deep moans from her. He hadn't even started either.

Ayana felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he kissed along the insides of her thighs between licks. She couldn't help as she giggled softly his go-tee and facial stubble tickled the inside of her thighs. She moved her hips and Roman growled against her clit and she nearly came off the bed, but was stopped short when his tattooed arm came up and went across her pelvis. She couldn't help as she had one hand buried in his hair and her free hand was wrapped around his forearm trying to keep herself from going completely crazy. "Oh God Roman…What are you doing to me?" She asked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." She wasn't above begging at this point.

"You'll take as much as I dish out and love it." Roman grunted, going right back to working her body into an absolute frenzy. He could feel her trembling thighs and even her hand against his forearm. After teasing her inner thighs for a bit, Roman finally slid his tongue up and down her clit, feeling it quiver against him. She was more than ready to cum for him. He had to decide if he wanted to taste her first and then fire her body back up or if he just wanted to explode deep inside of her. The smell of her arousal was too much for him to ignore and Roman made his decision when his tongue plummeted deep into her hot core, closing his eyes as her sweet cries echoed around the room.

As soon as Ayana felt his tongue completely invade the inside of her body she couldn't hold back any longer as she started cumming HARD. She let go of Roman's hair and arm as she gripped the comforter under her body as tightly as she could and even felt her knuckles turning white as she continue the scream that was trapped in her throat. A white blinding light zipped through her body and head. It had been a while she she'd actually had an orgasm and it was definitely obvious to her. She was completely numb from head to toe as she lay there trying to catch her breath as she could feel Roman cleaning up whatever mess she made with his tongue. "Holy shit…"

Roman smirked down at her through hazy dark grey eyes, softly kissing her abdomen after having his fill of her sweet essence. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" He rumbled against her soft skin, shifting to where he hovered over her burying his face in the crook of her neck. When Ayana responded by yanking his mouth down on hers, Roman had his answer and slipped right between her thighs, his cock brushing up against her sensitive sex. "How do you want this?"

She kissed his lips softly. "If you don't take me, I swear to God Roman, if you make me wait any longer. I'll get up and go back to the porch and finish the job by myself." Ayana wrapped her legs around him. "So stop asking questions; you want this as much as I do." At this point she wasn't kidding she just wanted him to put her out of her misery.

Roman loved her feistiness, seeing the fire erupt in her beautiful deep blue eyes and refused to deny her anything. "Hold onto me." He ordered, his voice going deeper and lower if that was possible. His hands moved down her sides to grip her thighs, running the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit. Slowly and methodically, Roman began pushing his cock inside of her receptive tight body, losing his breath at how tight she really was. "Holy shit is right, damn woman you are tight…" He grunted out, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead while gritting his teeth. Once she was fully adjusted to him, Roman snapped his hips forward and officially re-claimed her.

Ayana was holding her breath and didn't realize she was until he was all the way in her. She finally started breathing again when he started moving. She tightened her legs around his waist as one hand held onto his bicep and her other hand pushed his long hair out of his face as she brought his lips back to hers. Feeling him doing long hard strokes. Pulling out almost to the point where the head of his cock was out and pushing back in. Just the feeling was still taking her breath away. She couldn't help but think she was completely in love with this man and the things he was doing to her body. His forehead pressed against hers. "God you have no idea how good you feel inside of me." She admitted. "I've missed you so much Roman." Him re-claiming her as his wife was the BEST feeling in the world; something she hadn't felt in 2 years.

"Goddamn so do you; I missed you too Aya. I was a stupid fool." Roman growled, pulling her body up from the bed as her legs remained locked around his waist, holding her up against him. He had to use pure strength and power as his thrusts were slow and methodic. Roman did NOT want to hurt her. He didn't mind the slowness though, it just meant they both got to feel each and every thrust he produced inside her body. His mouth claimed hers briefly and then moved down to her voluptuous breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth. All the while his thrusts never stopped, one hand splayed on her back to hold her against him as their breathing turned ragged.

Ayana smirked when her back touched the bed again; she slowly pushed Roman over onto his back as she moved around slightly without completely disconnecting their bodies. She placed her hands on his solid chest as she slowly started to ride him; shaking her head negatively. "You shouldn't have to do all the work." She could feel the way his hands were gripping her thighs as she leaned her head down and softly kissed around his chest and up his collar bones, across his adam's apple which she softly sucked on – making sure not to leave any marks on him that would be visible. As she was leaned over him her long hair created a curtain around them. Her hips stared to pick up the pace; his hips started coming off the bed and meeting her thrusts as her lips found his again

"So considerate." He mumbled against her mouth as their tongues entangled and Roman's hands cupped her face, keeping her this way. This angle allowed him to delve deeper inside of her while she continued riding him. It was an exquisite feeling, one Roman would soon not forget. "Mine." He growled against her lips, cementing the fact she belonged to him always. His fingers burying in her hair. "Are you going to cum for me babygirl?" He asked, watching her nod as the sheer ecstasy crossed her face along with his, their foreheads pressing together. Roman slammed her mouth back on his as they began falling over the razor fine edge together, muffling their passion.

She could tell they were both ready to fly over the edge and needed to do so badly. Ayana slammed her hips down as hard as she could; giving him exactly what they both craved. "Oh God Roman!" She exclaimed as she felt the waves of ecstasy washing over her as she started to come apart in his arms. He pulled her lips against his hard as they both fell over the cliff together. She couldn't help collapsing on his chest.

Roman collapsed back on the bed in a sweaty heap, staring up at the ceiling while caressing the top of Ayana's head lovingly. He had to catch his breath; the woman completely expended what was left of his energy with this bout. Not that he was complaining because he definitely wasn't. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and Roman kissed her, shifting to lay her down beside him. He propped his head on his hand, staring down at her and caressed her stomach with his knuckles, both of them coming down from their sexual high.

"I know we both fucked up; we both did things to hurt each other and I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I'm yours for however long you want me." She confirmed verbally. "I just hope it's forever, because I can't do this again Roman. I can't lose you for two years again. You are my heart and soul and you have been since I was 15."

"I'm so sorry for my part in all the bullshit babygirl. I will never understand how you've been able to forgive me for the stupid shit. But I do want you Ayana. I do want you forever. " Roman stated softly.

Ayana reached up and caressed the side of his face. "Well I've been falling for you since I was 15 and lucky for you; I'm still falling for you."

Roman leaned down and caught her lips with his. The rest of this vacation was going to be spent in bed if Roman had anything to say about it.


	25. Ch 25 Easy Silence

**Story was inspired by Dixie Chicks - Easy Silence**

 **I hope you enjoy it while it lasted!**

 **~Maxine**

* * *

 **Chapter 25** \- Easy Silence

"Oh My GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Came from the back seat.

Ayana's looked her oldest son, Braden in the rearview mirror as she drove the Chevy Tahoe; she watched as his eyes widened as he looked over at his aunt. "She's going to be okay Braden." Ayana had been sitting at home with Braden when she got the call from Nala about her water breaking; with Odyn, Max and Samaria out with Lisa and Sika, Ayana had to take Braden with her.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came from the back seat again.

"Are you sure about that mom?" Braden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes honey I promise." Ayana reassured her twelve year old. Jesus she couldn't believe her oldest son was twelve already.

"Oh God Braden I'm so sorry if I'm scaring you buddy." Nala stated as her contraction came and went. "Thanks for riding back here with me."

"No worries Aunt Nala. I'll stay as long as you need me; as long as you don't try to crush my hand again I need both of them for sports at school." Braden stated in a completely honest tone.

"How are you doing back there Nal?" Ayana asked. Apparently it was 'hit every red light on the way to the hospital night' and no one told her.

"I'm great but I think my child is trying to dig its way out of me." Nala stated as she was trying to calm her breathing. "Did you get a hold of Roman or Dean?"

"I spoke to Roman before I picked you up they are at the airport but it's packed and they are trying to get to Roman's truck to get to the hospital." Ayana explained.

Nala was only 38 weeks, but apparently the baby had decided it was ready to come out. She couldn't understand why she was 2 weeks early, but Ayana had re-assured her every pregnancy was different; some first pregnancies were late, some were early and some were right on time.

It didn't mean going into labor two weeks early didn't scare the shit out of her. Especially since Dean was still on the road. Luckily enough the guys had just flown into the Pensacola Airport from a tour overseas and they were trying to make their way to the hospital.

Nala really hoped he would make it before the baby got there.

* * *

"GET YOU BMW DRIVING ASS OUT OF THE GOD DAMN WAY BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR TAIL PIPE!" Dean screamed out the passenger window.

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. "Bro you are going to have to calm down or you're going to give yourself a stroke."

"I don't want to miss it man. I can't miss the birth of my child." Dean demanded.

"You're not going to miss it bro. It takes a while for the baby to slip down into the birth canal before she can even start pushing." Roman pointed out.

That was a total lie, but he wasn't about to add to the chaos that was his best friends life right now. "Just sit back and breathe bro." Roman stated calmly. "I promise to get you there in time."

Dean really hoped Roman was telling the truth. He couldn't miss his child being born. It was the next milestone in his and Nala's life and there was no way in hell he could forgive himself; let alone Nala forgive him if he missed it.

"Just keep driving bro."

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Ambrose we need you to fill out these forms." The perky nurse stated as she walked up and handed over a clipboard.

Nala narrowed her eyes at the perky nurse before she reached up and grabbed the nurse by the collar of her scrubs and yanked her down to her level in the wheelchair. "I have an 8 1/2 month old child trying to claw its way out of my vagina; if you think for a second I'm going to take time out of the excruciating labor pains to fill out paperwork you are SADLY mistaken. All you have to do is run my fuckin insurance card to get all my information. So take my insurance card and your clipboard and go away before I give you a free flying lesson out that window!"

Ayana and Braden were sitting next to Nala with smirks on their faces as they watched the nurse scamper away.

Nala looked at them both. "What...Too mean?" She asked as the contraction halted.

Braden chuckled. "No way Aunt Nala that was great."

Ayana shook her head. "Do not encourage her. And you..." She looked at Nala. "Try not to be nasty to the nurses who might be giving you drugs later. They could cut your dose in half and it won't last nearly as long as you'll pray for it to." She warned.

* * *

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR FAT ASS IN THREE SECONDS I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO BE SCARED OF FOOD WHEN I CRAM THAT FOOTLONG DOWN YOUR THROAT TUBBY!" Dean threatened out the window at a portly man eating a hot dog.

Roman couldn't stop chuckling as he continued to carefully maneuver his way through the bumper to bumper traffic. "Bro you have got to calm down. You can't keep road raging when I'm the one driving! Can you imagine if someone calls the police on me; man if I get a ticket I'm kicking your ass all the way to the maternity ward."

Dean harrumphed as he sat back against the seat and folded his arms over his chest. "Could you just hurry?"

"Where the fuck you want me to go?" Roman asked as he waved his hands in front of himself. "I know you don't have 20/20 vision, but you can see all the vehicles that are surrounding us right, because if you can't you NEED to tell one of the higher ups so they can get your fuckin eyes checked. I swear I'm going just about as humanly fast as I can right now. My truck is not going to sprout wings and fly us to the hospital."

"Sorry..." Dean grumbled. "I'm just a little on edge."

"A little?" Roman questioned.

"Okay a lot. But you've been through this big man. You have four beautiful kids. This is only my first and I can't miss it." Dean explained in a calmed ton.

"I have never let you down before bro; I'm not about to start now." Roman gripped Dean's shoulder. "Fuck it! Let's get this shit going." Roman laid on the horn; he was getting them to a side road somehow.

Dean clapped his hands together once and knelt in the seat as the top half of his body was leaning out the passenger side window once again. "OKAY PEOPLE LETS MOVE IT OUT HERE I GOT A WIFE TO DO SOME LAMAZE BREATHING WITH." He was trying his damndest to get them to move. "HEY YOU OLD BAT GOD IS GOING TO STRIKE YOU DEAD IF YOU KEEP GIVING PEOPLE THE FINGER LIKE THAT!" He pointed out to the 70 or 80 year old lady in her Lincoln Towncar.

It was later reported to the Pensacola Police Department that a wild Samoan driving a lunatic white guy around in a pick-up truck were disturbing the traffic jam; too bad they were already gone when the police showed up.

* * *

The medical staff at Pensacola Memorial finally got Nala into a room and got her hooked up to a baby / contraction monitor. The nurse suddenly walked in and flipped the sheet up that was covering the lower half of Nala and stuck her head in to check to see how far she was dilated.

Ayana's eyes widened as she suddenly wrapped her hand around Braden's eyes; as she spun the chair around to face the wall.

"Mom what is she doing to Aunt Nala?" Braden asked curiously.

"Don't you worry about it right now. You concentrate on staring at that wall." She warned her son. She watched as the nurse backed out and informed Nala she was 8 centimeters, but seemed to be dilating fast. Ayana pointed at her son. "Hey! Twelve not twenty-five; some warning next time would be good."

The nurse just nodded as she walked over and was looking at the monitor. "How are you feeling Mrs. Ambrose?" She would have to ask after a nice good strong contraction.

"Like my child has talons for hands and it is trying to rip me open from the inside out you rotten old bat!" Nala growled.

Ayana snickered. "Nala, smile and nod honey."

"You smile and nod. I wanna shoot this kid out and having my tubes tied! If Ambrose wants any more children he can shoot them out the head of his PENIS!" Nala yelled out as another contraction hit; clearly they were coming closer.

Ayana looked at Braden. "Go sit in the hallway and call your father. Tell him he needs to move his ass if Dean wants to be here for the birth of his child." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Braden grabbed the back of the chair and drug it out into the hallway away from his screaming Aunt and away from any doors and windows. He didn't want to see anything until he was actually old enough to understand it all. His head snapped up when he heard sneakers squeaking on the hospital floor. "DAD!"

Roman looked up and smiled as he and Dean jogged down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of Nala's room. "C'mon bro you made it; your wife is waiting for you."

Dean's eyes widened as he heard Nala screaming in pain. "I can't do it. I can't see her in pain. She's my everything Roman. This is true cut to the bone pain."

Roman stood behind Dean as he grabbed both his shoulders and squeezed. "Yes you can. You can do this because you need to support your wife. She's carried your child for nine months. You've both re-arranged your lives for the last nine months for this one specific moment and if you miss it you'll regret it until the day you die." Roman started honestly. "I watched all four of my children come into the world and I watched when the twins were taken from us. You'll forever remember every second; the good times, the bad times, even the heart breaking times. But you get through them together. I lost sight of that with Ayana. I almost lost my wife. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Don't do the same brother."

Dean nodded. "I can do this." He looked over his shoulder at a man he'd considered his brother since he signed with WWE; they had been through so much with their careers and personal lives. Sharing the moment his child came into the world would be something he'd never forget; sharing it with the love of his life was heart stopping. He yanked his black leather jacket off as he tossed it to Braden. "Hold onto that for me kid." He leaned over and kissed the top of his nephews head as the both of them walked into the room.

"Ayana why don't you give your hand a rest it looks like your fingers are turning blue." Dean stated in a soft tone.

"Dean!" Nala exclaimed. She's never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. She was between contractions, but knew it would only be a few seconds before the next would hit.

Dean slid up next to the bed as Ayana stepped away and into Roman's waiting arms. "I'm sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch; forgive me?"

Nala smiled through the pain as she took her husband's hand. "Just this once I will. I was so scared you wasn't going to make it. The baby is early and I didn't know what to do so I called Ayana."

Dean smiled as he caressed her sweaty cheek. "Well thank her properly later for taking such good care of you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Breathe in and out darlin' nice deep breaths; in and out."

"Braden too; he was such a trooper sitting in the back seat with me letting me squeeze the shit out of his hand." Nala stated.

"Braden too; I promise." Dean stated softly. He knew as long as he kept his voice calm Nala would stay calm as well.

"We are ready to push." The OB announced as she started pulling the stir-ups from the bed.

"Roman as much as I love you; I don't need you seeing my girl bits." Nala stated as she looked over at the man in question.

Roman chuckled as he threw a wave in the air. "Get it done little momma; we'll be waiting out there." Roman took his wife's hand and led her out of the room.

"See you soon." Ayana blew a kiss to Nala before leaving.

Ayana and Roman stood outside of the room. They could actually watch through the window without actually seeing anything graphic. Roman's arm was around her waist as he pulled her into his big body and her head was resting against his chest.

Braden stayed in the chair playing a game on his moms phone. He wouldn't mind seeing the baby once it was here, but before then he could do without.

It honestly didn't take long once Nala started pushing, it really only took a good 5 or 6 pushes when the baby came out. The nurses immediately taking the baby to the station to get cleaned up as they had Dean come over and clip the umbilical cord he couldn't have been happier. The baby was cleaned up, weighed and measured and the doctor checked the baby out and determined it wouldn't need to go to the NICU; the lungs were fully developed and were strong and screaming.

After Nala held the baby, Dean took it and walked over to the door to Roman and Ayana. "I would like you to meet my daughter Alyssa Ann Ambrose." They could see the tears shining in his intense blue orbs. It was definitely a day of happiness.

The couple gushed over the beautiful baby girl it had been a while since they had a newborn in their lives; being parents was the most wonderful thing they had experienced together. Ayana pushed up on her toes and kissed Dean's cheek. "Congratulations Daddy." Before she kissed the top of the baby's head. "She's gorgeous." She had Nala's Emerald eyes and Dean's auburn-blonde curls.

Roman patted Dean on the back softly. "You did good brother; though I think Nala did all the work."

"You bet your ass I did." Came from inside the room.

Ayana laughed. "Go take your daughter to your wife; well come in after the doctor and nurses get her cleaned up and get her time to settle into her room."

Braden had grabbed some money from his dad and took off to the vending machine down the hallway as Roman and Ayana stayed standing at the window; they watched the happy family as they gushed and cooed over their new daughter. "Dean will not let her date until she's 40." Roman rumbled.

"50." Ayana reiterated.

Ayana cleared her throat. "You know since we started our family 12 years ago, we never had a moment of silence between us until we weren't an us anymore. I never want to lose that again Roman. The silence was excruciating."

"It was not an easy silence." Roman agreed. "But no more. We are stuck with each other forever."

"I hope you don't mind the noise, because we are going to definitely have more noise in the house." Ayana stated honestly.

Roman nodded. "It will be nice to have the new baby in the house when they come for visits." Roman looked over as Dean waved them in. "C'mon they are waving us in let's go." Roman turned to go in the room but stopped short for Ayana took his hand. He looked back as he stepped towards her a look of trepidation on her beautiful face. "What is it babygirl?" He asked softly.

"We are going to have more than Dean and Nala's newborn in the house." Ayana stated as she chewed her bottom lip before she pulled Roman closer and placed his hand on her lower abdomen; she pushed it firmly.

Roman's eyes widened; it was firm. Her stomach was firm. He swallowed hard. "But...When? How? I thought the doctor said you couldn't have anymore after we lost the twins."

"Hawaii, three months ago. So no more silence." Ayana stated softly.

"No more silence." He smiled softly.

"No more silence...times two."

The End


End file.
